Sidelines
by NijiBrush
Summary: Sometimes it seems like we're on two different planets, like our orbits are never fixed in place for long. But I'm grateful at least for the little time you give me, Ash Ketchum. So go ahead, like it or not I'll be here waiting for you... (Pokeshipping) (Handymanshipping) (Breedershipping)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (who would have guessed, right? lol)**

 **Author note: While mostly canon compliant, a few details won't be. Such as original series pokemon still being around. (think Ash's Squirtle, Togepi/Togetic, etc) Anyway please enjoy!**

Prologue (Misty's POV)

You know growing up I never liked seeing things from the sidelines. Maybe it was mostly because having so many older sisters means anything but being the main attraction. I guess that's just one more strange thing about this, right?

"Come on Ash! I'll never forgive you if you lose now!"

He turns to me for a split second and I see that typical glint in his brown eyes. It's a look that tells me he really might do it this time… In fact, right then and there I don't really doubt it at all.

"I won't Mist!" Then he gives me that same goofy smile and when he laughs it's hard to believe he's not ten anymore. It's hard to believe either of us aren't just kids anymore. But we've come a long way, and it shows. Sure he actually managed to be a little taller than me now, but that's not what I mean. No, it's not anything someone could see on the outside. Really it's even hard to see if you had known Ash Ketchum for your whole life.

But whether it was just all the tough scrapes we'd been through, or if something in us really had changed didn't matter. Because I knew one way or the other that we were different.

I felt my grip tightening on the stadium railing as the last moments of the League championship match seemed to be going by at a crawl. It gave me time to think about everything that little scrawny twerp meant to me, and yet… Yet not even an eternity would have been long enough for me to explain it.

That was the most frustrating thing of all I guess, but I didn't figure it mattered. Because one way or the other I knew I'd always be here. In the sidelines, cheering him on. Maybe that was as clear as it needed to be? Maybe that was as complex as our relationship ever would be…?

"Dragonite is unable to battle!"

I heard the referee's voice but it's almost like I couldn't quite make out the meaning of all the words. Like they didn't matter anymore. The next thing I knew my hands were pushing me over the railing and onto the field. I'm running after him the same as always. And he looks surprised. Surprised that he won, but I'm not. No I guessed it from the start, or at least almost the start.

When I reach him he turns to face me and for a second neither of us say a thing. The roar of the crowd is just a distraction that fades out as I try to catch my breath from the sprint.

"Well…" I say slowly. "Looks like you finally did it, Mr. Pokemon Master."

"I…I…" He tries to form some kind of coherent speech, but all that comes out is bits and pieces of the proof of just how shocked he really is. So he smiles, just smiles as tears start trailing down his face.

I glance at the ground as I feel him dragging me back into nostalgia with him. "Hey, cut it out, you'll have me crying next…"

But he doesn't listen. Heh, when did he ever listen?

And it just gets worse from there. Next he reaches to hug my neck as the waterworks keep streaming. And in front of practically the whole world… Tomorrow the news will probably run the whole thing, and even before that the rumors will spread. All the rumors that just can't be true. Best friend, kid brother maybe, but in love with, no that could never happen. So I'll just deny same as always. Except maybe lately deny just seems too much like a plain old lie. Is that why my stomach is lurching now?

Or is it because I figure he might just leave again? What's left for Ash now? Has his dream come true yet? Is it all he's ever dreamed about? Then I want to laugh at myself for even thinking that. He's almost twenty now, but I figure some things will never change about about him, right? So I pull back and half heartedly punch his shoulder. I wasn't sure what to say, so I'm more than a little thankful when Pikachu lunges into our arms and steals the spotlight. And then I see Brock, Tracey, and a handful of excited fans spill onto the field and gust toward us. I'm guessing Officer Jenny will be behind them trying to fix the chaos I started.

So I let go and step back. I just watch as everyone sweeps in to congratulate him. I'm on the sidelines again I know but… But that's just one more strange thing about this, right? Enjoying watching him, content to wait for something that probably isn't coming. When I was little I told myself I'd find a way to stand out. I figured I'd settle for nothing less than a starring role. But here I am, and there he is. And like usual, nothing about it makes sense. So I just let myself sink back into the crowd as I ignore all the feelings that are twisting inside me.

Sometimes it seems like we're on two different planets, like our orbits are never fixed in place for long… But I'm grateful at least for the little time you give me, Ash Ketchum. So go ahead, like it or not I'll be here waiting for you...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 1, Six Weeks Later (Ash's POV)

I think I still remember when I was six years old. Mom said I chased a Squirtle right over a waterfall. Brock said it was a good thing I was still alive, and Misty said it explained why my brain seemed so waterlogged. Personally I could have done without that comment. In fact, there was a lot of things she said that I could have done without hearing. I guess the play by play on her latest conversation with Rudy was one of them. Yeah it was actually topping the list…

Not that it mattered, right? I mean fellow water type pokemon gym leaders probably had a lot in common to talk about. Business stuff mostly. Professional stuff.

"Hold on little buddy...don't move…" I mumbled to myself as I slowly unclipped the empty pokeball from my belt. My eyes were locked on the wild Poliwag as it stared up at me with a confused look on it's face. It wasn't like a little Poliwag would be too hard to catch. Especially one that looked hurt, which was why I wanted to catch it in the first place. Rudy would have done the same I figured, but he wasn't the only gym leader around. Any decent trainer would try to help a hurt pokemon.

Flinging the ball I expected it to be an easy catch, but the Poliwag just deflected the ball with it's tail. Which wouldn't have been so bad I guess, I mean I could just try again, except the pokeball landed where my face was supposed to be...

"Hey ow!" I said grabbing at my pulsating nose as I felt my foot slip on the riverbed bottom. Now the ankle deep water was soaking my jeans, and well the rest of me too as I found myself laying on my back staring up at the trees overhead. Suddenly even the sun looked too bright for the way my head hurt. But shaking myself out of the daze I jumped back to my feet with a huff.

"Hey I was just trying to help you, ya know!?" But like most water types it didn't look all that impressed by me. It just ran off like I wasn't even talking to it! Well, I wasn't gonna let it get away! No way, I could be a master of water types too!

"I'm not attacking because I don't want to hurt you! Don't be so stubborn!" I shouted as I thrashed through the river after it. "But if you really won't stop then… Pikachu use thunder-" But looking over my shoulder I didn't see Pikachu anywhere. "Pikachu?" I said as I kept looking behind while my feet kept moving forward. Which thinking about it probably wasn't the best idea…

My wet soggy sneaker met air when I tried to take my next step. "Wha!? Ahhh!" Then my whole body met the bottom of a waterfall. Again. Well for the third time really… Clawing around I finally broke the surface and gulped down a few deep breaths. My eyes were so clouded with water I almost couldn't see, but rubbing at them I could make out enough to see that same Poliwag on the shore staring at me. If it were possible for Pokemon to laugh I figured it would have been, but it just darted into a bush instead. It was gone.

Dragging myself to shore I heaved the biggest sigh humanly possible. How could I manage to win the league and not be able to catch a little Poliwag? Dumping out the water from my shoes it kinda hit me though. It had to be something about water types. I mean Squirtle and me got along great, but most other water types seemed too hard to understand. It was like I wasn't their type and we both knew it…

I frowned as I scooped my bobbing hat out of the river. I didn't really see what the big deal was anyway. It's not like a Charizard or Venusaur couldn't out do most any water type anyway. Or an electric type like Pikachu of course. Then it hit me, where was Pikachu anyway?

"Pika pi?" I heard as he appeared from a group of bushes.

"Oh there you are buddy…" I sighed. "Not that it matters much now, the Poliwag got away…"

"Pika pi…" He said as his ears dropped like always when he was upset about something.

I reached to scratch the top of his head. "Sorry Pikachu I didn't mean it that way… It's just I'm a little sore…" I frowned again. "In more ways that one I guess huh…?

Leaning into my hand I picked up a rock and started to fiddle with it in my fingers. "What's so great about that Trovita island guy anyway…?"

"Pika?" Pikachu said as he looked up at me with a curious look on his face.

I just sighed again as I let my head drop. "He still calls Misty sometimes, and I...I guess it kinda gets to me."

"Pi pikachu." He said as he hopped onto my shoulder to sympathise with me. Or at least it seemed like he understood. In fact, I knew he was probably the only one that did.

"Thanks Pikachu, but it's still just our secret right buddy?"

"Pi pika pi!" He said with a nod.

"Well, that's good at least… Since you're the only one that won't laugh at me about it." I leaned back until I was laying on the grass staring up at clouds in the sky.

"You know…" I mumbled slowly. "Ten years doesn't really make much difference, I still don't understand anything like this…"

"Pi…" Pikachu whispered sadly as he curled up against me.

"In fact now I think it's worse… At least before I didn't realize why guys like that Rudy used to burn me up. But he had it all wrong back then if he thought I was the one who was lucky."

I laid over on my side as I looked at Pikachu face to face. I didn't like feeling like a loser but I couldn't stop the self pity right then. "No matter how many leagues I win I'm still just some guy that let a poliwag get away…"

"Pikachu!" He said as his cheeks started flaring with electricity. I sat up and put my arms defensively in front of me. "Sorry Pikachu, I know I shouldn't be so hard on myself, but it's just how I feel sometimes, ya know?"

"Pi…" Pikachu answered as he relaxed a little.

I leaned back again as I rested my arms behind my head. "Sometimes I think she still looks at me like some goofy little kid… But ya know I'm not anymore, right Pikachu?"

"Pika pi." He said with what I thought almost looked like a smirk, but it probably wasn't. I mean Pikachu had to be on my side even if no one else was. "Pi pika." He went on as he nudged against my pocket. "What is it boy?" I asked as reached in it to take out my pokegear.

"Pi pika pi!" He said excitedly as he watched me holding it.

"What, you think I should just tell her?" I asked as I pointed toward the device.

"Pi!" Pikachu confirmed with a nod.

"As in right now?

"Pi pikachu!"

"B-But what if she laughs at me, or worse never wants to speak to me again?"

"Pi pika pi!" He kept insisting.

I sighed again as I stared down at the pokegear in my hand. Just thinking about going through with it made my face feel hot and my stomach fill with Butterfrees. "But what would I say Pikachu…? She's not into guys like me, right? She's said so plenty of times before."

"Pi!" Pikachu said seeming a little short tempered with my stalling. But I knew that was nothing compared to how Misty would blow up if I just called out of the blue and said I cared about her as more than a friend. I bet Rudy had already told her that anyway, so why bother? He'd probably said a bunch of stuff about what a great water pokemon trainer he was, and how they were a perfect match or something.

I felt the pokegear tighten in my hand as the heat on my face changed to something besides just embarrassment.

I bet he's already asked her out on a date or worse yet, confessed with poetry or something. Misty was probably a sucker for all that sappy stuff and fell for him like a Magikarp in an ultra ball...

"Well fine, if she really wants to be stuck with a guy like that then why should I care!"

"Pi pika pi…" Pikachu said shaking his head before he reached out to touch my wet shirt and gave me a little zap.

"Ow, hey what was that for Pikachu!?"

"Pi…" He just said as he stared at the pokegear I was still holding.

"So...you really think I should just call her…?"

"Pika pi." He said as he smiled up at me with the same look he always gave me before we won a match.

"You must really believe in me Pikachu… And if you think I can do it then…" I wasn't sure where it was coming from, but suddenly I felt brave enough to actually do it. "Then maybe I can. Maybe that Rudy isn't as perfect as he thinks he is. Maybe Misty and me are actually a better match anyway. I mean we've been friends before she even met that guy! Yeah, that's it Pikachu I'm really gonna do it now! And while I'm so worked up about it it'll be a lot easier!"

"Pi pikachu!"

"Right buddy, here goes!" I said with a smile as I flipped open the pokegear and started to scan through my contacts until I found Misty's name. Slamming my finger down on the call button I waited until she picked up.

"Cerulean city gym, Misty speak- Oh Ash, what's up?"

I felt myself swallow hard, but it didn't matter, this was it. Nothing was going to stop me this time. So opening my mouth I was just going to spill it all at once, but she spoke next.

"Are you...soaking wet?"

I glanced down at my dripping shirt before I self consciously pushed my wet bangs out of my eyes. "Well, uh yeah, I was um...catching a pokemon."

She grinned a little as her eyebrows went up. "Oh really? I take it was a water type, right? Which one was it? I could take a look at it for you."

"Uh no that's um…" I frowned realizing I didn't want to talk about a failed attempt at catching a lousy Poliwag right before I said all this important stuff. It would have been like writing loser across my forehead. Besides we were getting too off track, and I could feel the nerves creeping back in. I knew I had to just act fast and get this over with. "Misty I need to-"

"What was that?' She said cutting me off. "I didn't really catch it, and you're starting to look a little fuzzy. Did you get your pokegear wet along with the rest of you?"

"Huh, well I can still see you just fine." I mumbled out just before the image turned into a misty blur of well...Misty. The next thing to happen was the fizzing sound and the sparks that flew from the back of the pokegear. "Hey wait, I need to tell you something important!" I shouted into the flickering screen.

"Sorry...can't…" Was the last I heard before the screen went totally black and I guessed my new prototype video pokegear was good as dead. And apparently Professor Oak had never thought of making it waterproof...

Waterproof…

I guess I thought that was a little ironic…


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 2 (Misty's POV)

"How'd I get roped into this anyway…?" I grumbled as I stared at myself in the mirror. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to see, I mean it wasn't like I was gonna get all dressed up just for Ash…

"Hey little sis are you like ready?" I heard Daisy say through the bathroom door.

"Uh yeah, yeah sure I'm coming…" I didn't exactly want to be a killjoy for my sister's date with Tracey but… Well, I just wished she hadn't told Ash about it without asking me. To Daisy it was as simple as a perfect double date, but unfortunately our relationship was a little more complicated than that.

Or just a little more pathetic…

I hung my head and sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon… But trying not to think about how bad things were probably going to go I moped out the bathroom and down the hall. Daisy was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with an impatient look on her face.

"Well there you are Misty, I thought you might have drown in that shower! And that would like be pretty lame from a water trainer right?" She said with a playful laugh. I knew she didn't mean any harm really, and it was probably just because she was in such a good mood anyway. And honestly why shouldn't she be in a great mood, she had a date with a real live boyfriend after all? All I had was an awkwardly ironic evening to spend with the world's most clueless guy. And as the third wheel at that…

"You didn't like want to change up your hair Misty?" She asked with genuine confusion. I guess she really didn't get my end of this did she…

"Uh…" I mumbled. "Well you know me, I um...like it this way." I added lamely. Which was true, but I didn't really think Ash would notice if my hair were on fire much less styled the same.

Daisy winked at me with a knowing smile. "Oh I like get it, your Ashy must like it that way, huh?"

I felt my face going red as my stomach did its first lerch of the day. "Uh no! H-he's really not my Ashy-uh I mean Ash! Ash! He's, we're not-"

"Oh I'm just like teasing you little sis!" Daisy said cutting me off with a laugh. Though honestly I'm kinda glad someone cut that off… I was already red and frustrated and he hadn't even showed up yet, boy was everything going just how I expected it to…

"Anyway like let's go Misty, Tracey said they'd meet us at the restaurant." I was a little surprised Tracey wasn't going to pick her up with flowers and the whole nine yards like usual. It turns out that Tracey must have taken a few pointer from Brock, because he made a pretty great Romeo. I felt a vein in my forehead throb. Unlike some people…

It was all I could do on the ride over to not act weird, because the last thing I wanted was a round of twenty question to start. And I figured the sooner I got in practice for faking being okay with this whole event the better off I'd be. So when we reached the restaurant I was almost the picture of fake serenity. I was almost ready to handle yet another bout of aimless small talk with Ash Ketchum while I watched Daisy being swept off her feet. Almost.

But the thing was when we walked in and Tracey waved us over nobody was with him. I guess I should have been relieved right? But instead I felt a little disappointed. But what else was new… My heart was almost used to being drug over the coals by now. It was the price you paid for… For falling in love with a guy who was already married to a Pokeball. But in spite of the anger and hurt mixing inside me I was still the one to instinctively open my mouth and ask about him.

"Where's Ash?"

Tracey smiled as he pulled out Daisy's chair. "Oh he's just in the restroom. He uh," Tracey grinned and did his best not to laugh. I figured he was too nice a guy to laugh or something. "He spilled his drink."

I sighed as I plopped down in a chair, trying not to look relieved. "Typical Ash…"

But no sooner had it came out of my mouth then I saw him hurrying toward our table. He stopped right next to my chair and just stared at me strangely. So strangely I almost didn't notice the wet splotch on his dress shirt. "Uh…" He mumbled as he glanced over at Tracey pushing in Daisy's chair. Then he looked back at me and gave that usual goofy awkward grin. "Uh Misty, could you maybe get up again…?"

"You're kidding right…?" I asked deadpan.

He just rubbed at the back of his neck as his grin widened.

"Fine…" I said with a sigh as I gave up and stood.

Surprisingly he was actually making a big deal out of this and carefully pulled my chair out with the same look of determination he used trying to catch a rare pokemon. I...I guess that was better than nothing, right? Sitting back down he slowly pushed my chair in before scurrying around to his own. Tracey and Daisy were just smiling at us with those looks people give little kids when they think they're being adorable. I figured it was as good a time as any to hide behind my menu…

While I "studied" the special I was glad to hear the conversation taking a turn away from anything awkward.

"Professor Oak told me a little bit about your new assignment Ash." Tracey said. "It sounds pretty exciting." My ears piqued as I glanced around the menu just enough to see Ash's face. New assignment? I heard he was doing odd jobs to help out Professor Oak, but I hadn't heard anything too exciting. What was Tracey talking about anyway? I held my breath. It was probably some epic journey in a far flung new region a million miles from here. It always was.

"Uh yeah he wants me to travel," there it was… "Around Kanto and recover these special crystal fragments." Kanto... "He thinks they might be from the civilization that existed here thousands of years ago or something. I've only found one so far, but he gave me a new invention of his to try and find them."

"Oh right, he mentioned the crystal's seem to emit a certain natural frequency that makes them traceable, right?" Tracey said with a captivated gleam in his eyes.

Ash nodded. "Yep that's right. The one I found was close to Viridian City, but we're picking up faint signals from all over the place." His face got a little distant for a second before he looked at me with a weak smile. "Hey Misty, he said at least one of them is off the coast of Cerulean city." He tugged at his button up collar. Was he nervous…? Or just not used to formal clothes…? Yeah...that had to be it.

"Anyway, the Professor thinks it might even be underwater. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah…" I said softly as I slowly lowered the menu and smiled at him slightly. "If it is, you could probably use a few good water type pokemon... Let me know if you need any help getting it."

I guess it was dumb to ask if he'd need help, it wasn't like he didn't have his own water types. But there it was again, my heart talking before my head even gets the memo. I guess a part of me just kept wondering if it could ever be like it was before… If I could be a part of his adventures instead of just playing along from the sidelines.

"You mean it?" He asked as his eyes went wide and a look of confusion spread across his face. "You're not too busy at the gym or something?"

I felt myself frown. "No. I mean I could do you a favor if you really needed me to."

Before I could say anything else a happy grin wrapped itself from one end of his face to the other. "Actually that'd be pretty great! Thanks a lot Mist!"

"Uh n-no problem…" I mumbled out as I felt my face going red again. So I went back to burying myself in the list of lunch specials. Yeah even though it was already dinner time anyway...

This happened every time… He could somehow get me to walk off the side of a cliff with that ridiculously goofy grin of his… It was as embarrassing as it was infuriating. And at least usually I could just embrace being furious with him. But right about then, no it was like I couldn't be. And the more the evening went by the harder it got to be mad at him. He was just...just trying so hard. Or at least I think he was. Not that I knew what that meant even if he was. It was probably just as simple as him needing my help with the fragment or something...

When we left the restaurant it was already dark, but Tracey and Daisy still wanted to walk around the park so I was left trailing a little ways behind them with Ash. I knew one thing, to everyone else looking this was definitely a double date. But I knew better… And I needed to keep reminding myself of that, because if I didn't then it would just be that much harder. Harder when Ash finally said or did something that confirmed that that's how he was looking at it the whole time. Yeah, we were just two great buddies taking a walk…

"You know," I began as I stared off to the side a little aimlessly. "It's kinda strange seeing you without Pikachu around."

He laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean Misty, I actually wanted to bring him along but I figured that fancy restaurant might have a no pokemon policy or something."

I nodded. "Yeah you're probably right…"

"But uh anyway I didn't want to mess things up for Tracey and your sister, ya know?" He tossed me a little grin that again, I could have sworn looked nervous… "Of course I knew you wouldn't mind having Pikachu around…" He laughed again as he rubbed at the back of his head. "I mean I think you like him more than me anyway!"

I smiled as I looked over at him. "Yeah," I began softly as I reached to poke him in the face. "And don't forget it."

He just smiled back before he stared at the ground and the both of us were just walking in silence. Why did this feel so weird…? So...different all of a sudden?

"Uh so did you like it by the way?" He asked suddenly.

"Like what?"

He finally popped the top button of his collar free. "Uh the food I guess."

I nodded. "Yeah sure it was good…" Then I smirked. "I'd ask you the same, but I don't think I've seen any food you're not willing to scarf down."

Ash laughed before patting his stomach with both hands. "Haha yeah that's probably true!"

He really did seem so much like that same goofy little ten year old boy. Sure he was taller now, but almost everything else right then seemed the same. But I...I guess I didn't really mind that so much after all… I guess for everything about him that drove me crazy...most of it I wouldn't have changed if I could. Was that why I couldn't go for a guy like Rudy even though he was almost perfect? Was he too perfect…? Or just the wrong kind of perfect for me…?

I was just about to mentally slap myself for letting myself start to think about any of that. I needed to keep my head clear, or I'd just end up with a broken heart all over again. But before I could kick myself Ash had run off to the side and bent down to pick up something. Or should I say pick something. When he came back he was holding a little white flower out to me like it was the full bouquet of roses that Tracey had given Daisy. That Rudy had given me…

"Uh…" he began awkwardly. "Most girls like getting flowers after dinner, right?"

When I just stood there staring at him he smirked a little. "I mean you are a girl, right?"

Frowning I punched his shoulder for that comment before snatching the flower from his hand. I wanted to hide behind seeming angry but when both of us got quiet again after that I couldn't help but just feel… Well...I wasn't sure what to feel. Why was he bothering with pulling out chairs and giving me flowers? This wasn't a double date… It wasn't and we both should have just known that... Right?

"Thanks Ash…" Was all I whispered as I stared off at the stars and away from him.

It wasn't. It just wasn't…


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 3 (Ash's POV)

"I know you weren't there Pikachu, but from what I told ya, how do you think it went?"

"Pika pi…" It seemed to me like he was thinking hard about it, which made me a little nervous.

I poked a stick into the campfire and waited for him to make up his mind.

"Pi pika pi!" He finally answered excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile I felt so relieved. "Ah thanks Pikachu! I was hoping I wouldn't mess things up too badly. It was kind of a lucky break to have Tracey ask me to go along with him and Misty's sister. It was almost like a double date wasn't it?"

"Pi." Pikachu just said with a nod, so I figured he agreed. I wasn't too sure that Misty would have seen things that way, but the least I could do was hope. Sometimes it was all you had, but hope was almost everything anyway. I guess I was really hoping a lot of things lately. Used be all I had to worry about losing was a battle, but things were a little different now, right?

Watching the fire dance around I couldn't help but think about how everything really was so different now. Home was where all the people you cared about were, but I always thought you could just carry home with you in your heart, that way even if you were apart from your friends...well it would be just like you were together. I guess I still figured that was pretty true, especially considering how many friends I had in my heart. But at the same time I was wondering if maybe some people shouldn't be so far away from you all the time.

Glancing at Pikachu I thought how I could never imagine being separated from him. I hoped I never would be. Ever. But…

"She just makes everything feel different, ya know Pikachu…" I mumbled as I stirred the flames a little more. "She's not really like all my other friends…"

"Pika…" He said as he hopped on my shoulder and stared into the fire right along with me.

"But I don't know if that means we won't ever be separated…" I felt my shoulders clench a little as I lowered my hat brim over my eyes. "I mean if she decides to go for some guy like that Rudy then there won't be any room for me…" I glanced up at Pikachu. "It's a lot to hope for that she'd be happy with just somebody like me."

"Pikachu…"

"I mean it's not like we aren't best friends but… But I…" I tucked my hands in my jacket pockets. "I want her to see me as special...the same way I see her."

I smiled a little even though I felt water filling my eyes. "Or at least that's what I'm hoping for. And after all…" I wiped my eyes on my arm before smiling a little wider at Pikachu. "Hope is everything, isn't it?"

"Pi pikachu." Pikachu said with a determined look, and I knew he was sure about it. I was sure about it too. Maybe more sure than I had ever been about anything before. "Well Pikachu, we should get some sleep, we have a another fragment to find in the morning."

"Pi pika pi!"

"That's the spirit buddy!" I said with a slight laugh as I rubbed Pikachu's head.

It was a full moon that night though, so even laying there in my sleeping bag nothing seemed as dark as usual.

"Goodnight Pikachu."

"Pika pi…" He answered back, already half asleep.

Camping out in Kanto felt so much like it used to. Like it did when it was the three of us.

"Goodnight Brock." I said even though there wasn't anyone there to answer.

But we were still looking up at the same stars weren't we? Yeah all of us were still connected in someway no matter how far away we were physically. I'd always told myself that when I got lonely or missed them too much. I'd just look at the stars and promise myself I'd see them all again. It got me through the rough times when I almost wanted to quit my journey. Or when I just wanted to give up because I thought I'd never be good enough.

It was the same now… Was I good enough? Was I special? Did she ever miss me like that? I wasn't exactly sure, but if she did I hoped she looked up at the stars and felt better too.

"Goodnight...Misty…"

"Morning Pikachu…" I mumbled as I barely peered outside my sleeping bag.

"Pikachu!" He answered seemed pretty excited for it to be so early…

"Hey Ash it's about time you woke up, breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay I'll… Wait wha!?" Sitting up I saw Brock bent over my campfire wearing that same scary arpon with the frills on it. It was kinda disturbing even after ten years… Heh…

"What are you doing here Brock?"

He looked up from stirring something, that admittedly smelled pretty good. "Hm, well I could ask you the same thing I guess, but I already heard all about your new assignment from Professor Oak. And think about it Ash, you do know you're only a few miles outside or Pewter City, right?"

"Well yeah but…"

"Well, so I figured you could use a little help tracking down this new fragment. I mean it is practically in my home town after all. Hope you don't mind me tagging along?"

Rubbing my eyes I yawned before shaking my head. "No, of course not Brock. I guess it was just a surprise is all. I didn't really think everybody heard about that yet…"

He grinned. "Well, to be honest Misty called me a few days ago and told me all about it. She asked me to come watch out for you." He laughed. "I think she mentioned something about you being eaten by a wild Onyx or something."

"She really said that…?" I groaned.

I frowned as I laided back in my sleeping bag, a little depressed now. "I won the league ya know...it's not like I'm some helpless little kid…"

"Yeah I know that Ash, but I think she was just worried about you." Then he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "One thing I've learned about women is that they tend to remember you by however you were when you first met them."

I rolled over onto my side and stared at Brock with an even bigger frown on my face. If he was right then any chances of Misty liking me were pretty much doomed already…

He grinned as his face took on that far off spacey look. Yeah basically like when any pretty girl was around. "That's why it's so important to make a great first impression!" He balled his fists. "It's the only way into a young woman's heart!"

"Pi…" Pikachu added with a sigh, and I couldn't help but agree. As far as first impressions went I think Brock had an even worse record than I did.

I just stared at him, figuring opening my mouth would just get me deeper in. After all, I didn't exactly want to let on that I cared one way or the other the kind of impression I'd made with Misty.

"But don't worry Ash, I'm sure it's not all bad, I mean at least Misty was worried about you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah sure… But it's more like she just thinks I'll goof something up again…"

Brock laughed as he spooned what he was cooking into two bowls. "Yeah or that. Anyway breakfast is ready, eat up we'll need the energy."

"Thanks…" I mumbled as I sat up and started to eat.

"And for you Pikachu my newest recipe for electric types."

"Pi Pikachu!"

After breakfast Brock helped me pack up the camp so we could get started looking for the fragment. It was supposed to be close by.

"So," Brock said looking over my shoulder. "This is the new prototype technology that Professor Oak invented?"

"Yep." I said with a nod as I kept looking down at the screen of the tiny device in my hand. "It picks up on the signal that each fragment gives off."

"So does the Professor have any idea what all these fragments are yet?"

"Not completely, but he said he figures all the crystals work together somehow."

"Oh I see, so collecting all the pieces in probably the most logical first step. Hmm, it's amazing to think just how many mysteries we still haven't even begun to figure out." He laughed. "The highly interesting female mystique being one of them of course!"

I just sighed. I hated to admit it, but for once I almost agreed with Brock, and that was kinda sad to say…

"Speaking of which…" He started to say as he brushed a low hanging tree limb out of our path. "When I spoke to Tracey the other day he mentioned how great things seem to be going with him and Daisy…"

I felt my shoulders tense a little. I knew it was Brock, but why did it always have to come back to girls? The last thing I wanted was this conversation to get off track.

Brock leaned in close over my shoulder and smirked. "Seems they had a pretty nice _double_ date the other day?"

I felt my face heating up and I knew I needed to avoid where he was heading with this. "I-It wasn't really like that..."

"Oh really?" Brock asked sounding unconvinced as he crossed his arms.

I stopped and tugged my hat a little lower as I started down at the fragment radar. "Yeah really."

"Hmm… well I guess you got off easy then…"

I looked up at him and blinked a few times totally confused. "What do you mean by that…?"

He rubbed his chin, still smirking a little. "Well, to be honest, I was going to be pretty upset if my two best friends started going out and I happened to be the last person to know about it." Misty and me officially going out would have sure been news to me too...

"But I guess it isn't like that..." He leaned closer again until we were staring face to face. "Right?"

I knew all I had to do was nod or just say that yeah, it wasn't like that, but it was like Brock was reading my mind. Like he could see right through me and we both knew it. "W-Well…" I mumbled out shakily as my face got even redder.

"Well what?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow and waited for me to explain.

I took a step back and turned to face away from him. "W-Well she didn't see it like that anyway…" Was all I mumbled before I stuffed my hands in my pockets and wished for anything that would change the subject. Even a random Team Rocket scheme would have seemed like welcome relief.

He laughed a little. "Hey Ash don't worry about it, remember I'm on your side after all. Besides it isn't like anyone would be surprised."

I frowned as I stumbled off toward the fragment again. I'd be surprised… Is what I wanted to say, but I was hoping maybe I could still manage to avoid giving it all away. But even though I wanted that. Even though I just wanted to keep it all a secret, I guess I really just wanted to let go of the whole thing. Like maybe all the pressure of holding it in was almost worse than the embarrassment from letting it out into the open.

"You know Misty Brock, she'd never go out with me…" I mumbled sadly as I turned toward a cave entrance following the radar.

Pulling a flashlight out of his his backpack Brock took a step in front of me into the darkness. "Well, you're right about one thing Ash, I do know Misty... And that's exactly why I wouldn't be surprised."

"Wha…" Was all I managed to say as I stopped suddenly. "What do ya mean Brock?"

He stopped and turned back toward me and shined the light in my face. "Hmm, what's that?"

Blocking the light with my arm and squinting I frowned. "I mean why wouldn't you be surprised?"

He laughed and it echoed a little inside the cave. "I mean she likes you, it's pretty obvious, right?"

"Not...really…" I mumbled out.

He grinned. "Well, I didn't really mean obvious to you, you see uh Ash…" He stopped and rubbed at his chin in thought. "You've never been very good at picking up on hints like that. But just trust me, I think she feels the same way you do."

"She...does…?" Then I swallowed hard. "Hey! Who knows how I feel to say if it's the same as her in the first place...?"

He smiled. "Well Ash, that's pretty obvious too…"

Turning back around he started walking farther ahead into the cave leaving me standing in the dark.

"Pi pika pi!" Pikachu said reminding me that I still had a fragment to find.

"Right sorry, Pikachu... Hey wait up Brock I'm coming!"

He laughed as I caught up to him. "I can see why Misty was worried, you keep spacing out like that and you might just end up as pokemon food after all."

"Hey give me a break will ya…"

He smiled. "Sorry Ash. Anyway what does the radar say now?"

"Oh right, let me check." I said as I pulled the device back out of my pocket and scanned the area ahead. Taking a few steps forward and turning to the right I heard the beeps of the device start to speed up. "It should be straight ahead in the next cavern."

"Hmm then we better be careful, this next area is a well known Onyx habitat. In fact, I've done some research that suggests it could even be a popular breeding site for the whole species."

"So something tells me they won't be too happy to see us, huh?"

Brock nodded. "Basically yes."

"Well, we'll try to be quick, but better safe than sorry I guess." So reaching for a pokeball on my belt I quietly opened it releasing Wartortle.

"Oh when did your Squirtle evolve?"

I grinned as I rubbed the back of my head. "It's been a while back, but he's really strong now.

Brock smiled. "I bet, nice."

I nodded. "Right, now let's go."

"Okay, I'll back you up with my Golduck." He said reaching for a pokeball.

I wanted to ask when Brock picked up a Golduck, but we were already stepping into the Onyx lair. Which meant there was no way I could afford to be distracted by how much that Pokemon reminded me of Misty. Right now I had to focus on being as quiet as I could. Thankfully most of the Onyx were asleep, so I silenced the sound from the radar and just followed the screen. It led me over to a corner with a deep crack in the cave wall. I wasn't really sure what might be in there besides the fragment, but I knew it was the only way to get the crystal, so I just reached in.

"Be careful Ash…" Brock whispered as he watched our backs.

"Almost got it…" I quietly mumbled as I felt my fingertips touch something that seemed like it might be the fragment. Gritting my teeth I wrapped my fingers around it until I had a good grip. Pulling it out Brock and me both just looked down at my hand as I slowly opened it. Inside was a blue crystal shard. Besides being pretty it didn't really look like anything special, but I couldn't help but get the feeling that it was actually very special. Like maybe it was incredibly important… And even though it seemed a little crazy, I kinda got the feeling that the crystal was looking right back at us...

"That's beautiful…" Brock whispered in awe.

"Right...but let's celebrate once we get out of here." I added quietly.

We were just about to leave when we heard a loud familiar laugh echo around the cavern.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double."

"Well well, look who's back in town and all grown up!" Meowth cut in rubbing at his chin. "And it looks like you've gotten into the jewelry business to boot!"

"We weren't finished with the motto you know Meowth…" James added seeming a little deflated.

"Yeah remember who still calls the shots! " Jesse said annoyed.

"Oh suck it up he knows who the two of you clowns are by now!"

"What I don't know is why we haven't fed you to a Gyarados yet!" Jesse snapped back.

"Um might I interject…?" James added meekly as he stared up at the ten no longer sleeping Onyx.

"What!" They both screamed in sync.

"That…" James said pointing a shaky finger above them. "Would be what…"

"Well now you're done it!" Brock shouted back. "Quick Golduck give us a distraction!"

"Right, help him out Wartortle!"

" _Wartortle!"_

"Hang on Pikachu!" I said as I dashed toward the cavern opening with Brock.

"Uh mind if we tag along twerps!?" James said in between heavy breaths as Team Rocket tailed us.

I frowned. "Do whatever you want, we can still beat you when we get out of here!"

"Still got the same bad attitude huh kid!?" Meowth added as he managed to be the first to reach the cavern entrance.

"Just keep going Meowth we can settle with these two when we get out of here!" Jesse shouted back.

With escape only a few steps away I turned around to look for Wartortle and Golduck. Thankfully they both managed to reach the entrance seconds before one of the Onyx crashed into the side of the cave wall causing the whole place to shake.

"Everybody out, this place is going to come down on our heads any minute!" Brock shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I said high tailing it for daylight. We all managed to reach the outside just before a rockslide sealed the entrance behind us.

"Well that was another rocky disappointment…" James muttered as he laid face down on the grass.

Jesse gritted her teeth. "Not so fast, we still have these twerps cornered!"

"Yeah so hand over yer Pikachu and that shiny jewel you picked up back there or else!" Meowth said pointing a claw at us.

Brock just looked over at me and I knew we were both thinking the same thing…

"Golduck," He started at the same time I called out. "Wartortle."

Then with a smile we both added. "Watergun!"

"Well, it looks like some things never change…" Jesse lamented as the trio became airborne.

"Yeah, this is a real Kanto classic…" Meowth added. "Which can only mean one thing…" James finished.

" _Team Rocket is blasting off again!"_

After they faded into the distance Brock turned to me with a smile as he held out his hand.

"Well Ash, it sure looks like everything is back to normal. Welcome home…"

I felt a smile slowly coming to my face as I reached to shake his hand. "Yeah thanks Brock… It's...good to be home."

And it was… So good that I wondered how I'd ever left it for as long as I had. But mostly it made me hope that I'd never have to leave it again…

Because if hope was everything, than home had to be the only place where maybe, just maybe, anything was possible…


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 4 (Misty's POV)

For all the tedious parts of running a gym I still had to admit it was probably the best job in the world. Mostly because it meant I got to spend time with my favorite type of pokemon every single day.

Climbing up the step ladder I stared down at a few Horsea and even a Magikarp that was swimming in one of our aquarium cases. Sprinkling a little food into the water I watched as they happily ate their share. There was a school of Seaking that appeared from around a rock as soon as the food hit the water. It was funny, to the untrained eye they all looked almost exactly the same, but I could always pick out which one evolved from my Goldeen.

"Enjoy yourselves you guys." I said as I rubbed my Seaking's head before scratching one of the Horsea under it's chin.

There wasn't anything in the world like water pokemon, they had to be the greatest thing ever, and that was reason enough to smile. But I guess they weren't the only reason…

Stepping down the ladder I suddenly noticed a blurry figure staring in at me from the other side of the aquarium glass. "Wha?!" I said as I jumped back a little. But my shock just took a backseat to rolling my eyes once I heard that oh so familiar raspy laugh.

"Hey I got you pretty good Misty!" I heard Ash say as he stepped around the side of the aquarium case and stood next to me.

I frowned but felt more playful than irritated. "Very funny," I said as I pointed a finger into his chest. "But you're lucky I didn't mistake you for someone else and call Gyarados on you Ash."

He just smiled that toothy grin before he pulled his hands from behind his back. "Sorry Mist, do your forgive me now?" He asked as he held two ice cream cones out to me.

I cocked my head to the side as I smirked a little. "What's the special occasion?"

He shrugged before grinning a little. "It's ice cream, it's always special."

I finally let myself smile at him. The kind of smile that felt as sincere as it possibly could have. The kind of smile that made something inside my chest twist in ways I never wanted to admit.

"Well, you've got me there Ash."

"Chocolate or Vanilla?" He asked simply.

I thought for a moment before reaching for the chocolate one. "I'm stealing this one this time."

"Okay sure." He said smiling a little wider.

"Pi pika pi!" Pikachu said excitedly from Ash's shoulder.

I laughed a little. "Looks like you might have to share that one Ash."

He rubbed the back of his head before offering Pikachu a few licks. "Right sorry about that Buddy."

I grinned again before I gestured toward an open doorway. "Come on we can sit in here."

Leading him out into the main area I sat down next to the pool. He followed and did the same. Daisy was standing on the other side of the large room teaching our newest Seel a few tricks while Dewgong looked on from the pool. But I should have known it wouldn't take my sister more than two seconds to capitalize on the situation…

Looking up she smiled in that typical way I was glad Ash could never figure out. Or at least I think I was glad he had no clue…

"Hey Ash! Like it's great to see you again! Anyway don't mind me, I'm just like teaching Seel a few tricks for our next show."

Ash just waved back, and I could almost hear his thoughts saying something clueless like: "why would I mind?"

I felt my grip tighten a little on my cone, but I figured the best thing to do was just ignore Daisy and her " _knowing"_ looks. What I didn't _know_ was how I could get all the ribbing from my sisters for liking a guy and not actually get the benefits of a stable relationship. It seemed like the worst of both worlds. But the truth was stable probably wasn't even a word in Ash's vocabulary. He was always going somewhere. Always. And I guess if I was honest with myself I just wasn't convinced this time would be any different. So the best thing I could do was just try to not fall for him all over again, I'd already been down that road and it wasn't pretty…

"Misty?" He asked suddenly, snapping me back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Oh um y-yeah I'm fine." I quickly said before taking a few licks of my ice cream as an excuse not to have to say anymore.

Ash got quiet then as he did the same. But then he handed his cone to Pikachu who happily started in to finish it. It wasn't like Ash to get so quiet, really it didn't seem like him at all unless he was showing me that goofy smile. Even as much as it could get under my skin, I had to admit I still loved seeing it.

"Um…" I started slowly before I really knew what I was even planning to say. Which is why what tumbled out of my mouth next took us both by surprise. "Happy to be home?"

He turned to face me and seemed a little lost for words at first. But nodding quickly he spoke. "Yeah… Uh I know my mom is glad to have me around more." He rubbed the bridge of his nose nervously with the back of his thumb. "Pallet is kinda different though I guess." He seemed sort of sad admitting that, but then he looked up and shrugged a little. "I guess everything changes though, right?"

Not everything Ash… Is what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him just how stuck in time I'd felt since he repaid me for my stupid bike and left me alone. But I didn't, couldn't, say that, so I just nodded weakly.

He shuffled a little uncomfortably in his seat as he stared out at Daisy and Seel. Without thinking I just followed his line of sight, figuring he just didn't know what else to say. He'd been back in town a little over a month, which wasn't long I knew, but mostly I kept wondering why things were so awkward between us. They'd never really been before…

Maybe it was me? I had been kind of cold or at least aloof since he'd been back, hadn't I? I just didn't want to get hurt again, so maybe I was just trying to keep him at arm's length… Was I wrong to do that, I mean didn't I have a right to try and protect my own heart? I just wanted to groan at the whole thing. I felt like I was splitting in half from the inside out. But what else was new when it came to dealing with Ash Ketchum?

Glancing him out of the corner of my eye I frowned more in determination than anything else. "Hey Ash…" I said slowly, just loud enough for him to hear.

He turned to face me again and gave me a weak grin that just made it all worse. And yet easier at the same time. "I'm sorry." I said simply before looking down at the drip of chocolate ice cream running down my hand.

He didn't say anything at first before he asked a simple: "For what?"

I turned to look at him and for a second all I could do was stare at him. Every bit of him. From the annoying to the infuriating, to what made me fall in love with my best friend in the first place... And he was looking back, but I wasn't sure what he was seeing. Maybe I never would be, but either way I still wanted to be there for him. It was stupid maybe, but there was something, there always had been, that drove me to be at his side no matter what he thought of me. He was clueless and maybe even helpless sometimes, but that just made me want to protect more, didn't it…?

"I uh…" I tried to think how to word things without making it sound weird. "I've been pretty busy at the gym and everything and I…" I looked away before saying the rest in one breath. "I just think I haven't given you the warmest welcome." I swallowed before glancing at him again. "So I'm sorry Ash."

"Oh…" Was all he said as the silence rushed in to fill the space between us again. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but I decided right then and there that even if this was all I ever got it would have to be enough. That was that. Broken heart or not. So pushing the tears I felt welling at my eyes back down I jumped to my feet and forced a smile. "Hey, you wanna see my Kingdra, last time you saw him he was just a little Horsea?"

He looked a little lost at first before he nodded and gave me a smile. A smile I returned… Pulling off my shoes I let my feet hang over the edge of the pool. "Kingdra you're got a visitor." I called as Ash sat down next to me, removed his shoes and rolled up the bottom of his jeans a little.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said as he sensed the excitement as we noticed the waters start to move.

"He'll be happy to see you too Pikachu." I said with a smile as I reached to scratch him under his chin.

Hurrying to take the last few bites of my ice cream I watched as Kingdra suddenly broke the surface and looked up at the three of us. Smiling and not caring if I got my clothes wet I slid into the water and wrapped my arms around it's neck. "You remember Ash and Pikachu, right?"

" _Kingdra!"_

Ash smiled with slight laugh. "Hey I think he does remember me Misty!"

I smiled. "What, did you really think you were that forgettable Mr. Pokemon Master?"

He tensed his shoulders a little and honestly I thought he looked a little bashful. "I guess I was worried I might be…" He was still smiling weakly but I still couldn't help but notice the sad feeling that seemed to be lingering around him.

"Well…" I said slowly looking down before I looked back up to meet his brown eyes. "This isn't the first time you've been wrong about something…"

For a second neither of us said anything, but then I smiled. Just smiled and he smiled back. But more than that, what was that look on his face? What was he thinking…? If anything really was different it was Ash himself. Yeah even though he also was exactly the same…

"What, did I grow a second head or something?" I asked with a playful smirk.

"Oh uh no…" He mumbled before lowering his hat brim and grinning shyly again.

I wasn't sure why he seemed so…so awkward around me suddenly. If I let myself think what I wanted to think was the reason I'd be setting myself up for another broken heart, wouldn't I? And I was probably kidding myself to think he would ever feel for me the way I did him. But...really either way it didn't matter. Maybe what I needed to work on repairing first and foremost was just our friendship. Because it had been so many years, hadn't it? And maybe he was wondering if we were still best friends? Was that what he meant by everything changing? I wasn't sure but… But broken heart or not I knew Ash deserved me to be his supportive best friend for however long he was around. So that's just what I'd be… Only this time I couldn't hold back the tears that were about to stream down my face. So I did the only thing I could to hide them, I put on my biggest smile and sent a splash right at him.

"Hey!" He playfully shouted before jumping in after me and returning the favor. Now with the both of us soaking wet I could cry as much as I wanted without anyone noticing. Was that another reason I loved water so much? Because it let you hide beneath it all? Maybe...

Reaching out to grab his soggy hat that was floating past I sat it crookedly on top his messy wet hair. "You never could turn down a challenge, huh?" I smirked. "Even if it means jumping in head first?"

"Pika…" Pikachu moaned as if to agree as he pulled himself out of the water.

Ash smiled. "Yeah…" And he was right, wasn't he? That was what drove him to keep reaching higher even if it meant going so far away. I could understand it, I could get why it meant so much to Ash. And like it or not I wanted to support whatever his next decision would be.

"But…" He added slowly. "It's still nice to be back home. Uh…" He rubbed at the back of his neck. "In fact that's really where I'd most like to be right now."

I felt my eyes widen a little. "Really…? I mean because of the assignment with Professor Oak, right?"

Looking down he scratched at the bridge of his nose. "Um no not really." Then he looked back up at me. "I mean I'm interested in that, but I guess what I mean is...I uh missed you guys."

I felt my arms tighten a little around Kingdra as I just stared at him.

"Is that uh weird?" He asked looking a little worried that I wasn't saying anything.

A smirk slowly rose to my face as I reached out to playfully flick his nose. "It's not weird to miss your friends Ash."

He nodded slowly as a hint of red spread across his face. Why was he embarrassed...? "Well that's good to hear…" Then he looked up to meet my eyes as he thoughtfully scratched the side of his face. "Because sometimes it seems like I always get this kinda thing wrong."

I almost wanted to ask what kinda thing he was talking about, but I guess I already knew. Ash was never good with feelings or relationships, of any kind. "You usually do." I said with a grin. "But…" I felt the smile fade a little as all my feelings seemed to be doing flips in my stomach. "But we've been overlooking that for years already so…" I smiled a little. "So don't worry about it Ash."

He didn't say anything at first but then he smiled with a nod. "Okay, thanks Mist."

I shrugged playfully with a smirk. "Yeah, yeah, don't mention it, Brock and I have always known you were helpless on your own, so we're just about used to it by now."

Letting go of Kingdra I pulled myself out of the water and walked over to grab a few towels from a chair. After draping one over my shoulders I tossed him the other as he fumbled out of the water. Staring at him dripping wet and trying to dry his hair that was sticking out in all directions made me smile. Maybe some things really never did change? Because even after ten years he still looked like that kid I'd fished out of a river. And if I closed my eyes I could almost make myself believe that he was. That we were both exactly the same.

But he wasn't, was he? And neither was I… And if I'd let myself open my mouth and just say what I was feeling I'd have said that I loved him. Because I did. I guess I always had... Even if he had no clue, or probably ever would. And maybe I could pretend he was just my friend around everyone else but… But I was getting tired of lying to myself.

"Thanks." He said pulling me back to reality as he handed me his wet towel.

Draping it over a chair to dry I turned back to look at him as I crossed my arms. "Well, Mr. Pokemon Master, for what it's worth…" I smiled as I spoke lightly. "We all missed you too."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu hopped from his shoulder to mine as he gently licked my cheek. Smiling I rubbed the side of his head. "Yeah I missed you too Pikachu…"

Then I looked back up at Ash. "Thanks again for the ice cream."

He nodded as he stuffed his hands into his pockets before giving another toothy grin. "Uh well it gave me an excuse to eat some too."

I smirked. "Well, that explains a lot." He laughed as Pikachu hopped back on his shoulder and I guessed they were about to leave. But instead of walking away or saying goodbye he just kept standing there.

"Is something up?" I asked finally.

"Oh uh…" He said looking a little jarred from whatever he had been thinking. "Um I just wanted to tell you, um ask you that uh…" He swallowed hard before he seemed to get his composure back. "My mom is having Brock and Tracey over for dinner tomorrow night and I uh...I know she'd like you to be there too…"

I smirked slightly. "But you wouldn't, right?" I said a little playfully.

"No I-" He started to babble out but I cut him off with a slight laugh. Then I spoke softly trying to ignore the awkwardness twisting inside me. "I'm only kidding Ash, yeah sure I'll be there."

He nodded seeming a little relieved before he smiled and hesitantly took a step backward. "Okay uh great! See ya then I guess Misty."

"Right, see you later." I said with a small wave he returned.

But still walking backward he almost slipped and fell back into the pool, but he managed to correct his footing at the last second. Looking back at me he grinned and rubbed at the back of his head. I just smiled with a little chuckle. Then he was gone. Just like that, but I was still staring after him. My mind should have been swirling with a million different questions about how strange he was acting, and actually it was.

"So…" I heard Daisy say as she walked over and leaned into my shoulder. "Like what was that about Misty?"

My first thought was to just brush it off like usual, but this time I said exactly what I was thinking.

"I...actually don't know…"

 **Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review if you'd like. :) And feel free to check out my pokeshipping tumblr in my profile. More chapters coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 5 (Ash's POV)

"So...what is it Professor? Do we even have a clue yet?" I asked stuffing my hands in my pockets.

Professor Oak and Tracey looked up from examining the latest fragment Brock and I had found. "Well, I only wish we did know what it is Ash. But as far as have 'a clue' I have noticed a few distinct things of importance."

"Really like what?" I asked getting interested.

Tracey smiled. "Well, for one thing, Professor Oak just discovered that the two fragments are reacting to one another."

The Professor noded. "Right Tracey, now that we have two pieces to study I've noticed that the resonate frequency of both crystals has changed."

"How do you mean?" I asked rubbing my chin.

"Well Ash, now that the two have been reunited it seems the close proximity of the pieces is having some unknown effect on the natural signal each fragment emits. We can only guess at this point, but it makes sense that if we were to introduce the complete set of fragments we might gain an entirely new effect."

"Right," Tracey said with a nod. "It seems pretty obvious that these crystals are all part of a set."

"Or even to one larger item…" Professor Oak said slowly. "Possibly like they were pieces in an ancient jigsaw puzzle…"

He sighed before looking back over at me and smiling. "Well, whatever it might turn out to be I'm very grateful you're willing to help me retrieve all of them." He laughed. "I admit I'd be lost without your help Ash. And you too Tracey."

I nodded with a grin. "No Problem Professor, I'm happy to do it. And after all, I'm curious now too."

He laughed again. "Well it certainly is quite the mystery. Though it's hardly our first time unearthing some artifact from an ancient world, we've never seen something quite like this." He paced over and carefully picked up one of the fragments before staring down at it.

"In the past crystals were often regarded as very powerful tools. In fact, even today many of our inventions make some use of them. But…" He frowned in thought. "I can't help but feel that they understood them far better back then than we do today, even with all our so called advancement."

Sitting the fragment down again and brushing a few wrinkles out of his lab coat he turned toward me and Tracey. "Well at any rate Ash, I thought you might be headed toward the signal near Celadon City next?"

I nodded. "Yeah sure, I was planning on heading out tomorrow."

"Great, well do keep me posted."

"Hey hold on Ash," Tracey spoke up. "Would you mind if I came along? I'd love a chance to study one of the fragment sites first hand." He turned toward Professor Oak. "I thought it might give us a few more clues about just what these crystals are. That is if you don't mind me taking a few days off from helping you here Professor?"

"I think you'd be helping me more if you did study those sites. To be sure we can't afford to leave any stone unturned as it were."

Tracey smiled. "Well, you can count on me Professor."

"Good, with the both of you working so hard it makes me even more motivated to do my part on this end."

"Right, well come on Ash we don't want to be late for dinner tonight." Before I could say anything else Tracey was dragging me out the door. Something told me he was in a bigger hurry to see Daisy than Brock usually was to see one of the Nurse Joys…

It wasn't like I'd forgotten about inviting everyone over tonight, but I guess I kinda wanted to. If Brock was right about girls remembering first impressions then I knew my chances were already lousy. But like that wasn't bad enough it seemed like I kept making bad second and third impressions too. I wasn't sure if I could even get through a dinner without doing something to embarrass myself in front of Misty… I guess I kinda envied Tracey a little, he made the whole thing look easy…

"Pretty interesting, huh Ash?" Tracey suddenly said, which made me jump a little.

"Wha?!"

He smiled "Well, I meant Professor Oak's new research about the fragments, but something tells me you have something else on your mind."

I pinched the bridge of nose as I looked down. "Sorry bout that…"

He laughed. "Don't be, I'm excited about tonight too."

Excited wasn't exactly the word I was thinking about, but I didn't really want to get into it. So I just nodded and hoped he'd drop it.

Gripping his hands around his backpack straps he had a look on his face that almost looked like he was the happiest guy in the whole world. "Since I'll be gone for the next few days I'm going to try and enjoy tonight as much as I can."

I glanced over at him. Was he that worried about missing Daisy? Or was he that worried about her missing him? I couldn't really figure it out, but it made me feel even worse. Love was confusing to say the least, but I knew being jealous of your friends was twice as lousy as making a bad first impression.

"You know," Tracey suddenly said as he slapped me on the back. "We're both pretty lucky, huh Ash?"

I forced a weak smile. "Uh yeah, s-sure…"

He grinned wider before he looked down and his face got a little more serious. "Maybe one day, you know when everything works out…" Then he looked back up at me and smiled in a way that...well it looked like he was really sure about it. "Well, maybe we really will end up being brothers?"

I didn't know what to say. It was like Tracey was seeing a completely different picture than I was. But he looked so happy I didn't want to ruin it. And honestly...I wanted to see it too. So even if I was just pretending to believe it I tried to smile back.

"Yeah...maybe."

He grinned as he turned back around and started walking again. We didn't really say anything else for the rest of the way back to my house. And I tried not to think. Because I didn't really want to…

"Pi pikachu!"

I looked up when I heard Pikachu and before I could even step inside the gate he'd hopped on my shoulder. I smiled a little. "Hey buddy, did you miss me?"

"Pi!" He answered, and I figured it was a yes.

"Oh sweetie you're back!" My mom said as she met us coming up the walk.

"Good evening Mrs. Ketchum." Tracey said with a smile. "Thank you for inviting me."

Mom smiled back. "Oh no problem Tracey, Ash's friends are always welcome." Then she held a hand over her mouth as she chuckled a few times. "Besides you're practically family."

Sometimes it seemed like I couldn't get a break… Pulling my hat a little lower I stared at the ground. "Uh...is anyone else here yet mom?"

"Just Brock, sweetie."

That was at least good news. It meant I had a little more time to try and figure out how I wasn't going to make a fool out of myself tonight. I was about to go inside when mom stopped me.

"Oh and Ash, I'm setting up the patio table, so could you watch the rolls I have in the oven dear?"

I nodded. "Sure…"

Tracey followed mom around back to help with the table while I walked inside.

"Oh hey Ash!" Brock called as he looked up from what looked like a card game with Mr. Mime.

"Hiya Brock," then I raised an eyebrow. "You taught him to play cards?"

Brock smirked, and I guess he looked a little playfully smug. "Well, as a pokemon doctor I've found stimulating the mind is just as important as nurturing the body!"

I blinked a few times before rubbing the back of my neck. "Okay, well I guess that makes sense."

He nodded eagerly as he laid down another card. "Yeah, mental training is half the battle I always say."

Stuffing my hands in my pockets I paced into the kitchen and stared through the little window on the oven. I didn't know a lot about cooking, but it was easy to see the rolls weren't ready yet. So leaning against the counter I crossed my arms.

"Pi…?" Pikachu asked, probably picking up on my mood.

"Sorry to be such a downer Pikachu," I started to say as I paced over to the fridge to get a soda out. "I guess I'm just worried about messing things up tonight."

"Pika pi." He answered as I popped the tab on the soda can and took a drink.

"I guess it's just getting to me how everybody seems to think that just because we've been friends forever, that Misty likes me. Ya know what I mean?"

"Pika pi!" He answered as he nodded his head.

"Oh right, I forgot you think that too Pikachu…" I said scratching the side of my face.

"Pi…" He mumbled with a sigh.

"Well…" I said slowly. "I guess I have a lot harder time believing she'd ever go for a guy like me." I pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and laid my head over. "What if Brock's right about all that with first impressions? I was the guy she fished out of a river and then stole her bike…"

"Pi pika pi."

I sighed slowly. "Yeah I know she understands it was for a good reason but…"

Before I could say anything else Pikachu hopped off my shoulder and disappeared back into the living room. "Hey where are you going Pikachu?"

But before I could get up and check on him he came back in with something held in his mouth. Hopping on the table he dropped whatever he was holding in front of me. "A picture?" I asked slowly as I picked it up and stared at it.

"Pi pikachu!"

It had been taken years ago, probably before I ever left Kanto. It had me Brock and Misty in it. We were laughing and it looked like we were having a pretty great time. I kinda remembered when it had been taken. It was a photo booth in Viridian City. I smiled a little bit. We'd eaten out before that and Misty and me had fought over who was going to get the last fry.

I leaned back in my chair as I looked over at Pikachu. "Do…do you really think so Pikachu…?"

"Pi pika pi." He answered before he walked over and rubbed up against my hand.

I smiled slowly. As I scratched him behind the ears. "Thanks buddy…" I guess I just sat there for a little while thinking about everything Pikachu had been saying. Or at least meaning to say. Brock and Tracey made it seem like love was something special that just struck you all at once like a thunderbolt. But this just seemed so much different. It was like...like it had always been there even before I knew what it was. It wasn't some pretty girl I'd met in some far off city or anything. It was just Misty. Except I… Except I couldn't really picture anyone else. I...I didn't want to picture anybody else…

"Pika!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Pikachu pulling on my sleeve. "Pi Pikachu!"

"What is it Pika-" But cutting myself off I sniffed the air. "Hey Pikachu, do you smell something burning?"

"Pi…" He said looking a little annoyed.

That's when it hit me and I jumped up out of my seat and raced over to the oven. Grabbing open the door a bunch of smoke hit me square in the face and I started to cough. Reaching in I grabbed the tray and yanked it out. Which...wasn't really the best idea…

"Y-Yeow that's hot!" I shouted as I dropped the tray and the black rolls tumbled and landed in the bottom of the oven. Yeah right on top of the red hot heating coil. Which I guess is why they started to burn pretty quick. Or more like burst into flames… I should have thought faster and figured out something but all I could see was smoke, and all I could feel was my hand stinging like crazy. But I did hear somebody coming, so I figured it was Brock. But it wasn't Brock…

"Starmie, watergun!"

All I saw was a sudden stream of water coming at me through the smoke. And then all I felt was really wet as it drenched me and the oven in one blast. Knocked back against the counter I just slid down until I was sitting on the floor with a dazed look on my face. And oh yeah, my hand was still hurting too…

"Ash!" I felt someone shaking me by the shoulders as I opened my eyes. Not that I wanted to since I knew who it was… "Are you alright!?" She asked when I looked up at her.

I just stared for a second or two before I grinned and rubbed the back of my head with the hand that wasn't redder than her hair. "Uh maybe we should let Brock cook next time, huh…?"

Her shoulders slumped as she let go of mine and sighed. "Can you ever stay out of trouble…?"

I just grinned. So much for first impressions…

Well, at least I figured it couldn't get any worse now… Right? Or at least that's what I was hoping anyway…

I guess it wasn't really surprising that almost everyone kinda laughed about the whole thing. I guess my cooking skills _were_ pretty laughable… Leaning into the one hand that wasn't fried I sighed as I glanced down at Pikachu.

"Pika…?" He asked sympathetically as he patted my knee.

"Thanks buddy, but I think my pride hurts worse than my hand…"

"And what else is new, Ash Ketchum?" I heard Misty's voice say behind me.

Shocked I whipped around to see her frowning at me. "Oh M-Misty!"

She shook her head as she slipped into the seat next to me. "Well, I'm afraid ice won't do much for your ego, but it might help your hand out." She leaned in a little closer in front of my face and frowned wider. "Since you like sticking it in fires that is."

I rubbed at the back of my neck before scratching my face awkwardly. "It was an accident… But I guess I really didn't think about it first…"

She closed her eyes before shaking her head again. "Yeah those will probably be your reported last words someday…"

She didn't say anything at first before she opened one eye and glared at me. "You're giving me grey hairs Ash Ketchum."

I chewed on my bottom lip as I stared down at the table. I suddenly felt a little bad and just a little dumb for always being such a clutz but… But at least she was worried about me, right?

"Now let me see your hand."

I frowned this time feeling even more embarrassed. "No it's alright, I'm fine."

"Ash…" She said firmly. I knew it probably wasn't smart to not listen, but I guess what little pride I had left was just as stubborn as she always was.

Letting go of an annoyed huff she turned toward Pikachu before flashing a smirk. And it looked...kinda scary I guess.

"Pikachu why don't you charge up a nice thundershock?" She said with a creepily calm voice.

"Hey wait, Pikachu is on my side!" Or at least I was hoping so as I saw him smile back at Misty and start to charge up.

Frowning I finally tossed out my bad hand. "Wow…" I said glaring at Pikachu and Misty. "With friends like these who needs enemies?"

Misty smiled. "You do, because you're too stubborn to take care of yourself. Now, this should help a little bit." Carefully pressing a bag of ice against my open palm she glanced back up at me. "Better?"

I nodded slowly as I felt the stinging numb out a little. "Yeah, some. Um thanks…"

"Good." Misty said as she leaned back in her chair and just stared at me for a second before she laughed a little. I wasn't good when it came to figuring out girls, not even one I'd known as long as Misty, but I kinda got the feeling that her laughing at me wasn't a good sign…

"W-What's so funny?"

She leaned into her hand and grinned a little wider over at me. "Oh I was just thinking…"

"About what?" I asked frowning a little before I really knew why.

She smirked at me as her face went playful. "Just how it's good that I'm a water-type trainer since I have a best friend who frequently sets himself on fire."

I sighed. "Hey give me a break Misty…"

She smiled again before her face fell a little. Not really in a bad way, but just kinda more serious I guess.

"And how you haven't changed at all Ash."

I looked down not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing to hear her say. If I wasn't any different, than maybe _we'd_ never be anything different either. I guess all those things pushing from the inside made at least some of them spill on the outside too.

"Is that good?" I mumbled out as I doodled invisible circles on the table with my finger. "Not changing I mean…?"

"What?" Was all she said.

I frowned a little wider. "Well...aren't you supposed to grow or mature or something?"

When she didn't say anything I worked up the nerve to turn and face her again.

"I…" she started to say slowly. "Hey I didn't mean it that way Ash. I didn't mean you haven't made any progress." She smiled a little. "You really are Mr. Pokemon Master now, right?"

"Yeah I guess…" I mumbled as I felt heat creeping up my face.

"You _guess_?" She said a little sharply as she punched me in the shoulder.

"Hey oww…" I moaned with a cringe as I clamped my eyes shut.

But when I opened them I saw her staring off to the side with a strange look on her face. "You know, even if no one else ever thought you could make it, or even if you still doubt yourself Ash… Well, either way we all believed in you from the beginning so…" Then she turned to look at me again and… And she had a look on her face almost like she was angry but it was...different somehow…

"Just know we're all proud of you, so you should be too!" She shouted it almost like she was mad at me, but… I guess she really just seemed a little awkward just like I was.

"Anyway…" she said as she looked away again. "If you're going to leave again tomorrow you better keep that ice on your hand so it can at least heal a little bit."

I nodded feeling a little confused about everything. "R-Right… Uh thanks."

I wasn't really sure what else to say so I just sat there. But I heard her sigh again before she spoke up to say something. "Tracey told me he's going with you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, we should be near Celadon City…" I mumbled out slowly. Misty smiled a little. "Well, at least he can keep an eye on you then." She smirked. "Try not to walk off a cliff or something, okay?"

I grinned a little. "Okay Misty, I promise I'll do my best."

She snorted playfully as she crossed her arms. "Another famous Ketchum last line."

I frowned. "Hey, I've made it this far haven't I?"

She was opening her mouth to say something, I figured it would be another comeback, but she didn't get the chance. A little chime was going off in her pocket. Pulling out her video pokegear she stared down at the screen. I guess I was staring too, especially since the name Rudy was on the screen. It was that guy calling again…

She glanced me out of the corner of her eye, but I did my best to look as indifferent as I could. So looking away I tried to seem like I could care less. But the frown on my face just felt like it was getting bigger.

"Um…" she mumbled quietly. "I can call him back later."

"No!" I said forcefully before I even knew what I was saying. "No, you can just talk to him now, it's okay I don't care."

"Ash…?" She asked slowly.

But I just stood with my arms crossed. "You shouldn't keep him waiting, I mean he is your boyfriend after all." Stuffing my hands in my pockets, ice and all, I turned and started to walk away. "C-Come on Pikachu, let's go."

"Hey wait, b-boyfriend?! Is that what's wrong with you?" Misty called a little more sharply.

I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder. "Nothings wrong with me!"

She frowned. "Oh yeah? Then why are you acting completely loopy all of a sudden?"

I pulled my hat a little lower as I felt a weird mix of anger and hurt. Why did guys like Rudy always have things work out for them? And why was I always the one to blow my cool, and give away that I was jealous? "I-I just don't want to stick around and hear your sappy phone call, okay!?"

Looking angry she stood and balled her fists on her hips. "First off, none of my conversations are sappy, and second why are you getting so angry about it anyway?"

"I'm not." I said weakly without thinking.

Heaving a heavy sigh she shook her head and didn't say anything else until she'd calmed down a little. Then taking a deep breath she looked back over at me. "Actually you are."

This time I didn't try to argue with her, I knew it was pretty obvious…

Stepping a little closer she leaned until she was forcing herself into my line of sight. "Look Ash, I'm not going to ask why it matters to you one way or the other, but so you know...Rudy is _just_ a friend. Got it?"

I didn't say anything, I wasn't sure if I could. I wanted to be relieved, but I was too busy being embarrassed. Now I looked like a jealous little kid… And...and she had to have figured it all out now… Right?

She stepped back. "Ash…" she took a deep breath. "Stop comparing yourself to everybody else, will ya? You…" She suddenly turned her back on me but I could see her shoulders tensing. "You really don't have to…"

I wasn't sure why she didn't want to face me, but I guess I was glad since it hid how red my face must have been right then. Swallowing hard I tried to make myself say something. "Um...okay…"

We just stood there like that for a second not saying anything, or even facing each other until Tracey walked in with Daisy on his arm. They'd both been about to say something but they stopped when they saw us.

Then I heard Daisy chuckle as she whispered to Tracey. "Uh oh, it looks like a cute little lover's quarrel."

"Daisy!" Misty shouted suddening coming back to life and waving a fist awkwardly in front of her.

But that just made her sister laugh even more. "Oh forget it...you people are impossible!" Misty shouted as she stormed from the room.

I felt even more confused now honestly…

Daisy smiled over at me. "Like you'd better let her cool off a little before you try to kiss and make up Ash."

"DAISY!" We all heard Misty again even from the next room. Now Tracey was laughing too, and it didn't take long before Brock stuck his head around the corner and joined in. But I guess the worst, or at least most awkward was when my mom walked in smiling too.

"Okay, I think that's enough excitement for today, dinner is ready everyone!"

It really wasn't like me to lose my appetite but it was kinda hard to eat after that. It kinda felt like when I was little and Gary stuck a " _kick me I'm a dork"_ sign on my back. I guess Misty must have felt like that too since she hardly ate anything either. I wasn't sure how to feel about it all though. I mean not really… There was a million different questions I was wondering about. Was she really only friends with Rudy? And if she was, then what did that mean for me? Did it even matter? I mean just because she didn't like him didn't mean she'd like me...

I knew this wasn't even close to being figured out but...but I still felt a little better I guess. Like maybe I had a little more hope than before. We both looked up from poking at our plates and our eyes met from across the table. For a second it looked like neither of us knew what to do, but before I could even think about it I just smiled. Smiled like I always had, like she always made me want to. And for a second I almost thought her face looked a little red like mine had, but before I could know for sure she just stuck her tongue out at me.

Smirking I grabbed the bottom of my eyelids and pulled them down until I figured I was making a pretty awesome face at her. She just rolled her eyes before flicking a green pea at my face. I wasn't sure if any of this counted as liking someone, or if I was dumb for thinking she'd ever go for a guy like me. But what I did know for sure, was that it was times like this one that...well that make me glad Misty wasn't just like every other girl. She was really original, or at least… I guess that was one way to put it…?

Either way I was just kinda glad...really glad...that I knew her. And even if I'd never be anything else, I was still glad I was the guy who got to be her best friend…

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! Stick around for more coming soon! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 6 (Misty's POV)

The ocean was always there for me. Ever since I was a just a little girl. It was quiet and graceful, and yet could be so bold and powerful at the same time. It was like everything I ever wanted to be. It was like the ocean had mastered that delicate balance I never had. It was beautiful without being weak or something that it wasn't. The ocean was the me I wished I could be. But...that was a lot easier just to wish for than to get. The truth was I'd never felt very beautiful… Maybe growing up the "runt" of the litter had a way of doing that to you. But either way the effect was the same, I had my share of doubts. Doubts about a lot of things. About being good enough, and fitting into the shoes everyone seems to expect for women.

Maybe I just wished for once I could just do things my own way. Like maybe being different wasn't such a bad thing. Even as much as I love them, being around my sisters always made it really easy to compare myself. We're family, but I guess we don't have a lot in common. I mean as far as being feminine goes I think they've got it down to a science. And I know they just wanted to help me feel better about myself, but always having somebody suggest things you could do different or maybe try a new style, well it has a way of making you think the you everybody sees isn't good enough…

Was that one thing I liked about traveling around with those doofy guys? Tracey was so focused on his sketches, Brock only noticed girls in his age range, and Ash...well he was too clueless to notice whether I was pretty or not. For all it's annoying drawbacks, I guess it took a lot of pressure off of me. I could just be me… Me with nobody around to compare myself to. And that was another reason why I loved those times more than anything. But it was ironic I guess… For one of the very same dorks that made me feel at ease, to then make me worry more about whether I was beautiful than I ever had around my sisters.

But he didn't see me that way, heh maybe he'd never seen anyone like that. And I guess that made a little sense at first, I mean we were both just kids back then. But maybe as the years went by it just made less and less sense. Maybe, it would just take a little longer I used to tell myself. It was crazy I guess, maybe even stupid, but what other choice did I have? I couldn't just forget about Ash Ketchum, believe me I tried. You see, for somebody that actually daydreamed about romance, I never thought it would turn out like this for me personally…

He wasn't a prince, a white knight, the guy you'd pick out of a crowd, or even the really handsome one you'd give a second look if you passed them on the street. It wasn't anything like the story books I'd read, and worst of all he had no idea. About anything. But… Well, for all his flaws that made me want to knock his block off, there was something else. I'd saw it that first day, he loved his pokemon and wasn't afraid of breaking his own neck (or my bike) to save them. Maybe his focus was mostly one color, but it was like he saw that one shade so brightly that he made everyone around him want to see it too.

And...oh I don't know I guess one thing just led to another until I was perfectly content following him into one insane misadventure after another. Maybe I just didn't take the time to ask myself why I bothered. Or at least until I had to decide if I'd really stick it out with him or not. And that was the most ironic thing wasn't it? Turn down the one person who actually thought I was beautiful so I could stay with the guy who hardly even knew I was a girl in the first place. And for what...just so he'd take off on his own soon anyway? Well, you could say I learned from my mistake, right?

No...not even close. Here I was still turning down prince charming for Mr. Goofy Pokemon Master himself. And it would be different if he'd actually say he wanted a serious relationship, but instead he was still denying how obviously jealous Rudy made him. And yet...I was still making sure he knew that he really didn't have anything to be jealous about.

I frowned and crossed my arms at the nerve he had.

" _Psy…?"_

Glancing down at Psyduck who was staring up at me from floating inside his inflatable pool ring, I sighed.

"Yeah, I think I have a headache now too…"

Pulling my ankles out of the water I dried off and re-tied my shoe strings. "Well, I guess sulking around here isn't going to do any good…" Standing I put my hands on my hips and looked back down at Psyduck. "I'm going into town, wanna come?"

" _Psy."_ He said with about as much enthusiasm as before, but when he started to paddle toward the edge of the pool I took it as a yes. Maybe I felt a little depressed that I was asking Psyduck for his company. But at the same time I was a little glad he wanted to come. I guess I was just that lonely, or just that pathetic...

"Hey Daisy I'm going out, okay?" I called when I walked into the lobby. I didn't see her at first, but after a second or two she appear from a back room. Looking up from blowing on her wet nail polish she grinned at me.

"Like where are you going Misty?"

Sticking my hands in my shorts pockets I rocked on my heels for a second. I wasn't really sure what to tell her, because I didn't really know where I was going myself. I shrugged. "Probably the cape or something."

She smirked in that knowing way she always did to tease me. "Got a date little sis?"

I frowned a little bitter of the irony I guess. "Yeah," I said flatly as I jerked a thumb toward Psyduck waddling up behind me. "And he's buying."

Daisy laughed. "Like yeah that's what I thought. Anyway, don't be gone too long, Tracey is supposed to call tonight when him and Ash reach Celadon."

I felt my face fall a little bit, and I think Daisy must have noticed before I could try and hide it. For a second she just stared at me without saying anything, and I was hoping she wouldn't, so I just turned toward the door.

"Hey like Misty?"

I bit my lip a little as I glanced back at her over my shoulder. "Yeah?"

She frowned a little. "Do you need to talk about something?" Then she smiled a little bit. "Because you know I'm here for you, right?"

I nodded as a weak grin crept across my face. "Yeah I know, thanks." And I meant it. I knew Daisy was being sincere and I appreciated it. But I also knew I didn't really want to talk about it. I didn't think she'd understand anyway, I mean things were so different between her and Tracey. Things were so...simple. Simple was all I wished everything in my life was, but it was about as far from it as it could get. And I knew standing around thinking about it would only make me feel worse, so grabbing Psyduck's hand I drug him out the door of the gym. Going around the back I rolled my bike out of a storage shed and lifted Psyduck into the large basket on the front.

"You know, you're either getting too heavy, or I'm getting too old..." I mumbled as I started pedaling down the sidewalk. It was late evening and I figured by the time I made it to the cape I'd get a front row seat to an amazing sunset. That was something to look forward to at least. So weaving down the sidewalks that led to the coast I didn't stop until I could see the Cerulean lighthouse. It was windy like usual, and something about feeling it move through my hair while I tasted the salt in the air…it almost made me forget all about a certain...somebody.

"Well, here we are Psyduck." I said with a little smile as I took my foot off the pedal and leaned on one leg.

" _Psy…"_ He said cocking his head to the side seeming as confused as ever. I sighed as I put down my kickstand and lifted him out of the basket. I wasn't sure why I was expecting an emotional response to a sunset from Psyduck. I was leaning into my hand and staring into the mix of orange and red when I felt him tug on my shirt. " _Psy!"_

Well for once he sounded excited about something at least, but when I turned to see him pointing toward an ice cream cart I just rolled my eyes again. "Why do all the guys I know only think with their stomachs...?" I grumbled as I stood and followed Psyduck to the cart. One strawberry and a vanilla later we were perched back on the seawall taking in the view.

I guess I was in a vanilla mood right now anyway… Even though I knew I was trying to take my mind off of Ash, I also knew I probably wouldn't have much luck. I didn't even expect it. I guess I just wanted a better setting to sit around and worry about him in. He and Tracey were probably close to Celadon city by now. If I closed my eyes I could picture him marching through the woods with Pikachu perched on his shoulder, Tracey too busy sketching to even notice how lost they probably were. Nobody would notice until Ash stopped and rubbed the back of his neck with that goofy confused look on his face. Then they'd spend the next two hours going in circles until they somehow stumbled onto the road.

I smiled a little as I took a slow lick of my ice cream. Or at least that's how I remembered it anyway. That's how it always was, and I'd be chewing his head off the whole time. I chuckled a little. Not that he didn't deserve it, in fact he still did. And there was a lot I could add now besides how incompetent he was with directions. I looked down at my feet slowly swinging over the side of the seawall. I could have added how stupid he was to be jealous of Rudy or anyone else… I could have said how I was the jealous one anyway. Jealous of his dream, and of all the time he spent away achieving it. But at the same time I'd meant what I said about being so proud of him… How strange was that…?

I tilted my head back until I was staring at the first stars of the night. "Could he really feel like that…? About me of all people…?" I guess I whispered the words before I even knew what I was saying, or who I was saying it to.

" _Psyduck…?"_

Turning I saw Psyduck clutching his head in confusion. I let go of a sigh before I smiled a little. "Sorry Psyduck, I don't expect you to have the answer to that one." I reached to playfully poke his stomach. "But this stays between us, got it?"

" _Psy?"_

I rolled my eyes again. "Don't play dumb Mr. Smugduck, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

" _Psy-i…?"_

I sighed as I stared at his perplexed expression. "Or...at least I think you do…"

Finishing the ice cream I stood and stretched. "Alright Psyduck, we better get back before Tracey and Ash call." I grinned a little. "Assuming they aren't still lost in the woods anyway…"

As it turned out I guess my timing was somewhere between perfect and awful, because as soon as I stepped back into the gym lobby I was staring into a video screen with Mr. Pokemon Master himself plastered across it.

"Oh good, like there you are Misty!" Daisy said as she gestured me over. "Here I'll like put it on speaker. Sitting my bag down and leaning an elbow on the counter I did my best to seem nonchalant. "So how's Celadon? Tell off any more gym leaders?"

He frowned a little. "That's really funny Misty."

I smirked a little before I reached in my bag and pulled out an apple and indifferently took a bite. "No more cosplaying either I hope?"

He got a little red in the face before surrendering the screen back to Tracey who was smiling ear to ear at just the sight of my sister. "We should be on track to finding the next fragment by tomorrow, so if all goes well we might be back in a few days."

"Like that's great, stay safe Trace." Daisy said before blowing him a kiss that made me cringe awkwardly a little. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as his sappy smile got about three sizes larger. I leaned back into my hand as I grinned a little. Tracey didn't have Brock's weakness for every girl, but he sure had it bad enough for my sister.

"Yeah, you two should probably get to sleep." I added simply before taking another bite of my apple.

Tracey nodded snapping out of his stupor. "Right, goodnight Misty." Then he fell right back into it. "Good night Daisy… I...love you." I admit I choked a little hearing that so suddenly, but glancing at the look on Daisy's face could have almost resurrected the now cynical romantic inside me. In fact, I kinda wanted to smile. "Love ya too!" She chimed back. I guess for the sake of my love of romance in general I was glad at least some people had their act together. _SOME_ people.

But any hint of smiling flew about a million miles away as soon as Tracey stepped back and shoved Ash back into the scene. He was just standing there with a bewildered expression on his face. "Um…" I watched as his eyes darted one way and then the other, but never landed on me. After a full minute of his awkward hemming and hawing I was starting to get unnerved myself.

"Goodnight Tracey, Ash." I said in almost one breath, making sure to add his name as an afterthought.

Right after I did I felt kinda bad, because his face fell and all he mumbled out was a weak: "goodnight" before the screen went black. It had just been a reflex to end the awkwardness. So why did I feel so guilty now…?

"Misty!?" My sister called as she put her hands on her hips and stepped out from around the counter "Like what was all that about? Are you still mad at Ash?"

"What, no I'm n-not mad." I stammered out.

She sighed. "Then why'd you just totally cut him off? He was like probably going to tell you something sweet."

I froze up as I crossed my arms tightly. "D-Daisy that's ridiculous!" Grabbing my bag I was turning to leave when she grabbed my wrist. "Hey can we talk first Misty?"

"Um...it's late." I said as I tried to gently shake her hand loose.

"Misty…" Daisy said again, only this time something in her tone made me freeze just where I was. "It's not like really my business but you are my baby sister so… So are you and Ash okay?"

What a question. I didn't even know what we were, much less if we were okay being it. I didn't know what to say. Should I tell her the truth? What was the truth anyway…?

"I know you have feelings for him." She said next fixing the problem of what to say. I knew saying nothing now would be as good as saying everything. And as awkward as it was that's all I really wanted to do. So I stayed quiet and let the silence fill in all the sappy details of just how I felt about Ash Ketchum…

I wasn't looking at Daisy but I felt my wrist go a little limp in her hand. "Hey, you like know that's okay, right little sis…?"

"Oh really…?" I mumbled letting every bit of bitter sarcasm I was feeling bleed out into my voice.

Daisy's grip slid down until she was holding my hand as she ignored my sarcasm completely. "Yeah, definitely. You don't have to be afraid or ashamed of that." I bit my lip a little just glad she couldn't see the waterworks I was holding back.

"And like ya know he's totally into you too right, Misty?"

No, I didn't actually know that at all. Even though I couldn't deny how crazy he'd been acting ever since he'd come back. But what did any of that mean? Did it mean he'd ever take our relationship serious? Did it mean he could admit it to himself even if he...even if he did feel something for me? Did it mean either of us could open up enough to let the other in honestly? Did it mean we had a future filled with all the happily ever afters I'd always dreamed about…?

No, I really doubted that.

"It's not that simple Daisy…" I whispered slowly.

She squeezed my hand a little tighter. "That's what you think, but like you don't actually know how it is. You never will if you keep pushing him away." Her tone was still soft but at the same time I kinda felt like a little kid getting scolded by her again. "Ash is a shy guy, and it won't be easy for him to confess to you as it is. But if you keep making it harder on him he might just think you don't like him."

Her voice got firmer. "Or even that you like somebody else. You could lose him for good Misty."

I felt my eyes jolt open wider when she said that. And suddenly I felt like I was underwater, only this time it wasn't peaceful or second nature to me… No it just felt cold, like I was drowning in everything.

"Call him back, and I mean his personal pokegear. You should at least apologize and smooth things over a little."

I couldn't believe I was actually going to call him and try to do something this awkward. It wasn't like I could be totally honest with him, and how was I going to apologize for something so vague…? But Daisy's words were still ringing in my ears, and I still felt like I was swallowing water, so going up to my room I stared down at my pokegear as I decided to thrash toward the surface.

After about four rings he picked up and the image of his messy hair appeared on screen. Frowning in surprise he blinked out at me seeming at a loss. I swallowed feeling my heartbeat pick up. "Uh sorry were you asleep?"

He shook his head slowly before looking down. "Uh no, I was just laying there…"

Twisting a strand of my hair between my fingers I looked off to the side and just tried to get my mouth in gear. Just smooth things over Misty, you can do that much at least…

"Look," I started to say, taking a stab at it.

"Yes?" He mumbled slowly.

I swallowed again and when I opened my mouth next I honestly wasn't sure what was going to come out. "Are you eating enough, you look thin?" Okay...wait, what?

"Thin…?" Ash repeated slowly, and for once I didn't blame him for being lost.

I bit my lip again. "Uh yeah, t-thin, I mean without Brock to cook and everything… I mean it's just like you not to take care of yourself!"

He just stared wordlessly out at me for a few seconds before he grinned slowly. And as sappy as it sounded I didn't think the Cerulean sunset compared...

"Are...are you worried about me Misty?" He asked slowly as the contours of his goofy grin slowly lifted. But he wasn't trying to seem smug...no I think he was just relieved. And it's right then that I felt even more guilty for what I'd done to him… For the effect my words obviously had on him. Maybe Daisy was right about everything after all…?

"W-Why wouldn't I be Ash?" I said awkwardly trying to balance my tone carefully.

He frowned a little for a second before looking back out at me. "Well, I kinda thought you were mad at me for something…"

"I'm not mad." I said quickly and probably a bit too sharply. So I tried the whole smooth things out thing again. "I mean...I'm sorry. I was kinda in a bad mood earlier…" I shrugged as I gave him a weak smile. It was all I could muster. "I guess I took it out on you..."

Ash was quiet and now I suddenly felt like I'd just poured out my soul instead of a casual apology.

"Oh well...okay." He said scratching the side of his face a little nervously. He did seem nervous, didn't he? "Um well I'm glad you're not mad, I thought I might have messed up again or something…" He grinned a little. "Especially since it's kinda hard for me to always know when I do."

I smiled a little. "I guess I'm used to that by now Mr. Pokemon Master."

He smiled back before going on. "Um I'm sorry too Misty."

"For what?" I asked.

He frowned a little as he seemed suddenly even more awkward. "About Rudy I mean…"

"Oh…" I mumbled simply, not ready to face this conversation.

He wrung his hands a little. "I mean you can talk to whoever you want, whenever you want so… So I'm sorry I acted sore about it…"

"Thanks Ash…" I said slowly to acknowledge him. "But um…" Then I stopped not really sure how to go on without being too obvious. "I mean Rudy is a friend but... But you're my _best_ friend so…"

I just let my voice trail off, I'd already said too much... At first I couldn't get up the nerve to look back up at him but when he finally spoke up I managed to.

"Um yeah…" Then he smiled again. And he looked like a bashful little boy with his messy hair and red face. But besides all that he looked like the confident Ash, the goofy yet completely certain Ash. "You're my best friend too, right Mist?"

I nodded slowly as I smiled. Even though my heart really just felt like bursting from every feeling that wanted to be said, I managed to put just the right amount of playfulness into my voice.

"Yeah Ash, and you better never forget it…"

 **Thanks again everybody for all the reads and reviews, you guys rock! ^_^ Stick around for more soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 7 (Ash's POV)

Best friend.

It was easy to tell somebody that, it always had been. I mean with Pikachu or Brock or Tracey. But it had never been as easy to say to her even though it meant the same thing, right? Sometimes it kinda felt like a placeholder for something else I didn't know how to say. But at the same time it was true, Misty really was my best friend. And that meant something, it meant a lot.

Looking down at my pokegear I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. I was just really glad she wasn't mad at me after all... I thought I'd blown it again.

"Hey Ash," I heard Tracey say from the bottom bunk. "Was that Misty just now?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled hoping he wouldn't ask anything else about it.

He didn't say anything at first before he chuckled a little. "Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight…" I answered back not too happy to be laughed at again. Tracey didn't mean anything by it I knew, but it seemed like everyone laughed anytime anything about Misty came up. Even Pikachu thought it was all pretty simple. But it really wasn't…

Maybe if she'd been someone I just met it would have been easier. If she'd just been some pretty girl that I could ask out like Brock always does. If she said no it wouldn't really matter that much, it wouldn't be the end of the world, ya know? But best friends were different, they were the ones that were supposed to help you out if your heart got broken, they weren't supposed to be the ones breaking them. Sometimes when I tried to imagine what she'd say if I ever talked to her about it I thought she might laugh too. Only it wouldn't be a laugh because it was simple, but because it was impossible. Or like a bad joke...

But what was I supposed to do? When Tracey told Daisy goodnight, and well...said that he loved her he sounded so sure. He made everything look easy. Was it supposed to be that easy? Was that why I choked up and didn't say anything, maybe because just saying goodnight to your best friend felt kinda empty next to "I love you." And it wasn't like Misty didn't deserve somebody to love her too. I figured every girl wanted to hear that from somebody. Especially since she was always comparing herself to her sisters. I wanted her to know that she was just as good, just as pretty, just as great.

But...but could _I_ really be the one to say it?

Would she really want me to be the one to say it…? And could I really mean it? Mean everything that went along with it? Mean that I was a good enough guy to stick by her forever…? I needed to be that person, not the guy who always left her alone. I wanted to be that person...I wanted to stick by her… She was my best friend, didn't that already say that we had to be there for each other?

Rolling over on my side I stared at the wall. But I hadn't always been there had I? I guess it was hard to be when you were so far away… So maybe Misty didn't trust me to always be there for her now? I felt myself frown. I didn't guess I could blame her… But what could I do to make her see that I really did wanna be there from now on?

Maybe Pikachu was right and I should just tell her everything? I guess I had a chance to tonight and I blew it again. I could have done exactly what Tracey had. Just said it, then maybe she'd have to believe it one way or the other. But how do you tell your best friend something like that…? Saying I love you? I didn't know if she'd take me serious. But I was serious… As serious as ever.

"Pika pi…?" Pikachu suddenly mumbled as he rolled over and opened one eye to look at me.

I smiled as I rubbed him behind the ears and whispered. "I'm okay Pikachu, go back to sleep."

"Pi…" Was all he answered before he crawled over and curled into a ball against my chest.

I grinned a little as I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I guess I knew what I had to do, I just wasn't sure when the time would be right...or when I'd get the nerve…

"Rise and shine Ash!" I suddenly heard Tracey say. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

"W-Wha…" I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes.

Tracey climbed up my bunk ladder and was staring over at me with a smile. "Come on Ash it's already 7:30."

I frowned. "So...that's not so late…"

He laughed. "You didn't sleep too well I guess Ash?"

"Sorta…" I mumbled back.

"Well I figured that, you must have been dreaming because you kept talking in your sleep."

My eyes opened a little wider as I sat up. "W-What did I say?"

Tracey just grinned before he started climbing back down. When he reached the bottom he laughed again. "Nothing I didn't already know. Anyway, I'll met you in the cafeteria for breakfast."

When I heard the door close behind him I looked over at Pikachu. I frowned and I figured my face was a little red. "Did I really blab about it…?"

"Pika pi…" Pikachu said slowly with a nod as he reached to pat the top of my hand.

"Oh man…" I moaned as I collapsed backward again.

I didn't really want to face this morning now, but I finally managed to creep down the ladder and get dressed. Not bothering to comb my hair I just pulled my hat on over it and fumbled toward the door. But I wasn't even two steps out when my pokegear started to ring, taking it out of my pocket I saw it was Brock.

"Hello…" I said sluggishly.

"Hey man are you-whoa you look beat Ash, what happened?"

I sighed. Did I really look that bad. "I just didn't sleep that great."

Brock nodded thoughtfully. "Fair enough, but you better get something to eat and take it easy today."

I shrugged. "Can't, I've got another fragment to find."

Brock's face lit up a little bit. "Oh you and Tracey are in Celadon, right?"

I just nodded as he went on. "Well that's a pretty great coincidence Ash, I was headed over there today too!"

"Really, how come…?" I asked with a yawn.

Brock grinned. "Well, I just so happen to have a _date_ with a certain gym leader."

I guess all I heard was date and gym leader and my brain didn't make all the right connections. "Misty?!"

Brock just stared at me without saying anything for a second before he smirked a little. "Wow Ash, you do have a one track mind. Um no," he laughed. "I'm pretty sure if I was going to secretly date my best friend's girlfriend I wouldn't call up and admit it."

I stared down at the floor feeling like an idiot. I figured it wouldn't really do any good to tell him she _wasn't_ my girlfriend…

"Anyway Ash, I'm talking about Erika."

"Oh...that gym leader." I mumbled still feeling stupid. But when Brock's words finally registered I looked up as my eyes went wide. "Really?!"

Brock frowned. "Okay, is it really that hard to believe?"

Looking away from the screen I just coughed into my hand and decided to change the subject. "Uh so maybe we can all meet up later or something?"

Brock nodded. "Yeah sounds good. Anyway hope everything goes alright with your fragment, tell Tracey hi for me."

I smiled. "Will do, later Brocko."

When the screen went off I was still standing there in shock. Brock with a real honest date? And with Erika? It almost sounded impossible. Scanning through my contacts I found Misty's name and entered into the text message mode.

" _Guess what, Brock has a date with Erika."_ Pressing send I waited rocking on my heels for her to respond.

" _Sorry Ash, not that gullible."_

Frowning I started typing again. " _No really, I mean it. He just called me and said so."_

She didn't answer anything for a few long moments before my pokegear chimed. " _Seriously? Oh boy, I'll make sure to keep the stun-spore antidote close."_

I grinned. " _Yeah that's probably a good idea. Anyway gotta go. Later Mist."_

" _Yeah, yeah try not to fall off a cliff."_

Smiling, and feeling a lot more positive now I looked over at Pikachu. "Come on buddy let's go get that fragment!"

" _Pikachu!"_ He shouted sounding as excited as I was. He hopped on my shoulder and then we were both out the door.

"Hey Tracey are you ready yo go?!" I shouted excitedly with a wave before I grabbed a croissant off the buffet and took a big bite.

Tracey smiled over at me. "Well looks like you got your second wind already, huh Ash?"

I swallowed my mouthful before grinning. "Yeah I guess so."

Standing Tracey went over to drop his tray before he walked back over to me. "Well, I'm pretty excited too. In fact, if my theory is correct this fragment site could be more significant than the others."

"What do you mean?" I asked before taking another bite.

Tracey rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, maybe part of it is just a feeling but… Historically speaking I've read legends about a hidden artifact somewhere around Celadon. Supposedly the artifact has something to do with the people that used to live here thousands of years ago." He shrugged. "Not much is known about it, but I can't help but wonder if it has to do with the fragments we're looking for. Like maybe the artifact in the legend, and our fragment are one and the same."

I thought about what Tracey said for a second before I smiled. "Well I guess there's only one way to find out!"

He nodded. "Right, let's go."

Following the radar led us outside the city and into the forest, which was something all the other fragments seemed to have in common too. The one near Viridian and Pewter city were both on the outskirts. I guess it just thought it was weird that whatever civilization Tracey was talking about never built their cities in the same place people did today. And both times they were in caves too, it almost made it seem like they were trying to make it hard for anybody to find the pieces. That really did make it seem like we were looking for buried treasure or something.

"How's it look Ash?" Tracey asked looking up from his sketch pad.

I squinted at the screen before scratching the side of my face. "Um...it kinda seems like it should be…" I looked up. "Here."

"Here? As in right here?" Tracey asked as he raised his eyebrows and started looking around. "That's funny this is just an open field…"

"Well…" I said slowly trying to think hard about it. "Maybe the radar isn't exact, it might be a little farther ahead, right?"

Tracey nodded. "Possibly, let's keep going."

That seemed to make sense, but the only problem was when we both took a few more steps the ground gave way and we both ended up at the bottom of a hole.

"Oww…" I said in a low moan as I slowly opened my eyes.

Sitting up Tracey rubbed his head. "Are you okay Ash?"

I frowned. "Yeah I think so…"

"Hmm," Tracey said thoughtfully. "Do you think this could be the entrance to an underground cavern, or possibly a natural formation?"

Sitting up I brushed the dirt off my hat and shoulders. "I kinda doubt it…"

"Then what?" Tracey asked seeming confused.

I kinda wished Tracey would have been right about it just being a normal, natural hole, but I had a pretty good idea it was just a nasty trap instead.

Pointing up I frowned with a sigh. "Just wait for it…"

" _Might I suggest you...prepare for trouble?"_

" _Oh and maybe you should make that double?"_

"Team Rocket?" Tracey said with a frown as he stared up at the three figures that had just appeared at the lip of the hole.

"Told ya…" I mumbled before standing and brushing off my knees. "Hey we really don't have time for this right now, we're trying to do something important."

They just looked at each other and laughed before staring back down at us.

"Yes twerps," James started. "And we want in on all that importance."

"Cus that's another way to say valuable!" Meowth added with a greedy look in his eyes as he rubbed his paws together.

"Stealing Pikachu would be small time compared to bringing the legendary Celadon artifact back to the boss." Jesse said before smiling to herself. "That is if I don't decide to keep that gorgeous jewel for myself…"

"You know about the legend?" Tracey asked balling his fists.

"Hey," James replied smugly. "We're not as dumb as we look."

Meowth gave him a cross look before mumbling. "I wouldn't be too sure of that…"

I frowned. "Well you can just forget about it. Because there's no way you're getting your dirty hands on the fragment! Pikachu thunder-"

But before I could finish we felt the ground under us shift. I barely managed a worried look at Tracey before the bottom of the hole gave way completely and we fell farther down. I wasn't sure how far we fell, but from how sore I was I got the feeling it was a lot lower. When I flickered my eyes open I could just barely see daylight coming in from the surface. In fact it was pretty dark.

"Hey are you alright Tracey?" I asked as I squinted to see him in the dark.

"Yeah I think so Ash…" He mumbled back before his face lit up in a flash light beam he held in front of him.

"Where do you think we are anyway?"

"One way to find out I guess." He said as he shined the light around the cavern walls.

"Well we're underground that much is for sure, and from the looks of it…" He stopped talking as his eyes got wider.

"Ash, look at this!" He said running to one of the cave walls. "Look at these inscriptions!"

Shining the light against the walls I saw there was a whole mural of strange writing and pictures I guess. Taking a step closer to the wall I reached out to touch one of the pictures. It was of uh a pokemon I guess… But none I'd ever seen, even in other regions. I knew I couldn't tell just from a picture really, but...it looked big, and kinda...kinda like… I don't know like maybe it was wrapped in silk streamers of something. Like the streamers were blowing behind it in a breeze or… I squinted.

Or floating in water maybe…

But it looked really...noble too I guess, powerful. And yet...somehow I got the feeling it was pretty sad too. I wasn't sure how, but I just always knew when it came to pokemon…

"This is amazing!" Tracey said getting my attention again. He was balancing the flashlight while sketching like crazy with his other hand. "These have to be decoded and translated. The wealth of knowledge here could be nothing short of revolutionary! Wait until Proffessor Oak sees this!"

That reminded me, the fragment, was it here too? I was about to check the radar again when Tracey's flashlight beam reflected off something. Walking over to it and bending down I saw it. The fragment. It was sitting on a little pedestal almost like someone had put it there for us, or somebody at least, to find. I hesitated before I reached to pick it up. And just like before I got that feeling like I was being watched. Like the fragment was looking out at me the same way I was looking in at it.

"H-Hello…?" I mumbled, the feeling getting the better of me. A point of light glowed suddenly in the center of the crystal before it spread to the rest of the fragment and now the whole thing was glowing in my hand.

"T-Tracey look at this…!"

"Huh?" He said looking up from his sketch pad long enough for his face to drop. "Ash is that…?"

I swallowed hard before nodding. "Yeah the fragment…"

"Why is this one glowing?"

I frowned. "Because I said hello to it I think…"

Tracey just gave me a confused look, and I kinda couldn't blame him. "Well, we can examine it once we get out of here and back to Professor Oak. And right now we have Team Rocket to worry about." Then reaching at his belt he pulled off a pokeball and flung it forward. Scyther appeared and grabbing hold of him Tracey gestured for me to do the same thing. Then I got why, he was going to fly us out of here, and I doubted Team Rocket would want to mess with him either. Surprisingly though they were still at the top of the hole when we made it out, and I guess they looked...almost concerned?"

"You survived that fall?" James asked blinking in confusion. Then he collapsed back on his elbows and breathed a sigh of relief. "We may be rotten but even we've never accidentally killed anybody."

"Um okay, thanks for caring I guess…" I said with a raised eyebrow.

Meowth crossed his arms. "Hey kid even we no good types have our principals, ya know?"

"Well, we're fine, so don't worry." Tracey said with a smile as Scyther rose a little high in the air.

"Hey wait," Jesse said giving us a cross look. "Did you find the jewel down there?!"

I smiled now that we were so high up they'd never reach us. "Yeah sure did, but thanks again for caring guy!" I waved with my free hand and grinned wider. "I guess it looks like _we're_ the ones blasting off this time!"

"Hey get back here you little punks! This your fault for being so soft James!" Jesse said as I saw her slap his arm. In the next 30 seconds or so they were too far away to even see. That's when I looked over at Tracey and smiled. "Looks like we did it, huh?"

He grinned back with a nod. "Yeah we sure did! Next stop Celadon city Pokemon center!"

 **Thanks for all the reads and reviews! More to come!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 8 (Misty's POV)

Mornings were more than a little overrated, right? I mean I got how having a fresh start at something could be kind of exciting, but somedays I just got a little weary of it all… Or was that just since the last two months…? Since Ash got back I mean.

Why did he always know exactly how to make me wake up with a headache even though he was miles and miles away?

" _Psy-i…"_ I heard Psyduck mumble in his sleep as he rolled over my foot at the end of my bed.

Headaches, I was basically surrounded by them. Sighing I managed to tug my foot free without waking him, then I clumsily went through the whole morning routine without even thinking about it. In fact, I was so out of it I didn't even realize it was Saturday until I happened to see the day glaring back at me from my calendar. But I was kinda relieved at least, a Saturday was a perfect excuse to be undermotivated without anyone suspecting I had a deeper reason for it.

So pulling my half-combed hair into it's usual side ponytail I yawned my way down the steps. I figured Psyduck would waddle down as soon as he got a whiff of breakfast so I let him be. But speaking of that I already smelled something that seemed pretty good. Daisy wasn't a bad cook, I mean she had even managed to teach me a thing or two over the years, but it still seemed a little weird for her to do it up on a run of the mill Saturday morning.

"Oh like good morning sleepyhead, I was wondering when you'd get up, it's almost like nine!" Daisy said with a cheery wink. Not that that was unusual by itself… No what was strange was the sight of Tracey in one of my sister's frilly aprons cooking beside her.

"Good morning Misty!" He said just as peppy.

It was still early, but it didn't take much to add it all up inside my head, if Tracey was back then…

"Um morning Misty." Ash said sitting at the kitchen counter. He had stopped shoveling in a stack of pancakes and was now staring at me with a sheepish grin.

"So you wear Horsea pajamas?"

Frowning I glanced down at my water pokemon printed sweatpants before I felt myself flushing a little.

"And what's so strange about that, huh Ash?" I said defensively as I tried to casually pat my hair in place.

He shrugged before scratching the side of his face a little. "Um nothing I guess."

Daisy looked over her shoulder at us and smiled. "Oh she loves stuff like that Ash, she like even has a set with a pokemon just like her cute little Psyduck on it!"

"Daisy…" I said in a low grumble. But I didn't know why I even bothered since he just laughed. I'd been up maybe a whole twenty minutes and Ash Ketchum was already laughing at me. I think that spoke for itself…

"Do you want pancakes Misty, I'll let you have the next set." Tracey asked.

"That's okay Trace, I usually just have…" But I kinda trailed off when I walked over to the cabinet and pulled open the door. The sight of a box of _Jigglypuffs_ with music note shaped marshmallows stopped me in my tracks. No way I was letting on that those were mine...not after the pajamas. "Well, on second thought, I think I'll try them Tracey." I said as I tried to look casual closing the cabinet.

"Great, coming right up!" He replied with all the all the enthusiasm of Brock meeting a new Nurse Joy. Speaking of Brock…

Slowly sliding into the seat next to Ash I leaned into my hand. "By the way...have either of you heard from Brock since his date? I'm always worried he's gonna end up either dead or arrested with some of the cheesy lines he comes up with."

Ash laughed before chugging down half a glass of orange juice. "He got stun-spored just like you said."

I shook my head. "What did he do, propose on the first date? I'm not sure who to feel sorry for, Erika or Brock?"

"Nope actually he tripped into her Vileplume." Ash grinned. "Kinda like Tracey and me both did that one time."

I heard Tracey sigh. "Now that was embarrassing…"

Daisy laughed. "Oh I like don't think I heard that one."

I smirked just glad someone was awkward besides just me, before I remembered poor Brock. "Well what happened, is he okay now?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah sure, he went to the hospital and they fixed him up pretty fast. But it kinda ruined his date I guess."

"Well that wasn't the worst part Ash," Tracey added as he delivered my plate of pancakes. "After Erika saw he was alright she had a talk with him and kindly, but frankly all the same, told him she couldn't really think of him as anything more than friends."

"Ouch...poor Brock." I said with a genuine frown. Underneath all the cheesy wanna be swave Brock really was a great guy, I guess I just kinda wished some girl would ever think the same thing. If only for his sake.

"But it's okay," Ash went on. "In fact he thinks it was destiny or something, ya know him tripping into the Vileplume and ending up in the emergency room. Because Suzie happened to be in Celadon attending a special event or something and accidentally twisted her wrist."

My eyebrows went up as I finally saw where this was going. "You're kidding? And...and she's not already married or something, right?"

Ash cut into his fourth pancake before pouring on another layer of syrup. "Nope, he said she even agreed to have dinner with him sometime."

Cutting into my own pancake I twisted the idea in my head a few different ways. "And here I thought she had a thing for that guy that, what was he, her childhood friend?"

Ash looked up at me with that typical cheerful but clueless look on his face. "Maybe they were _just_ friends?"

Before I could stop myself I felt a frown pulling at my face on all sides as I bit my lip. "Yeah…" I mumbled slowly as I gently sat my fork down. "Maybe so…"

I knew it didn't really change anything, but I guess hearing him say it, say they were _just_ friends, and looking so clueless… It got to me the way everything had seemed to since he'd been back. But what I wasn't expecting, what maybe the ten year old Ash I knew never would have done, was notice. But suddenly he got quiet himself and stopped eating long enough to give me a sort of worried look.

He rubbed awkwardly at the bridge of his nose. "I mean for Brock that's what I'm hoping anyway, right?"

I nodded, mentally kicking myself for showing my feelings this obviously. We weren't talking about us, we were talking about Brock. Not...that there even was an _us_ to talk about to begin with.

"R-Right, I um hope things work out for him…" I guess I said it in kind of a jumbled rush. So much so that not even Ash could deny that something had me awkward. He was silently staring down at his plate before he looked up and over at me with a look that seemed almost like he'd witnessed a murder. Like he'd suddenly realized something terrible.

Oh no… Was I being so obvious that he'd actually just put two and two together...?

"Um…" He said slowly as he eyes darted back and forth searchingly. "We're friends Mist, so if you want you can just tell me to shut up but…" He looked up at me and he almost looked a little sick. "A-Are you," he lowered his voice to a whisper until this strange conversation had the outward appearance of being personal. Something I knew would only make Daisy listen in even harder…

Which I might have cared about if my heart beat wasn't pounding in my chest and my brain wasn't busy wondering how I'd talk my way out if Ash had somehow finally figured everything out. But nothing could have prepared me for what came next…

"You're not jealous are you…?"

"Of who…?" I asked feeling suddenly as confused as he usually looked.

He frowned before glancing awkwardly off to the side. "I don't know...Suzie I guess… You seemed upset about her seeing Brock…"

For a second all I could do was blink at him at a total loss, but sadly the pieces came together fast enough. Ash was basically asking me if I liked Brock. For those few moments of silence I think I almost felt the world stop turning. And why was he looking so pale?

When I finally reacted it was almost like I was watching myself in third person. I heard my chair scoot out with a painful screeching noise before I pointed a finger in his face. "Are you honestly asking me if I like Brock, Ash Ketchum!?"

In retrospect I realized it would have been a lot better not to overreact in front of Daisy and Tracey, it would have been better to just blow it off for the craziness that it was. It was always better to keep a cool head, but maybe that's why I never did…

Looking both meek and horrified Ash nodded slowly as every other sound in the kitchen halted suddenly at my outburst.

I was crazy enough to steal a glance at Daisy who looked shocked at first but quickly switched to fighting back a laugh. Was Ash serious? I could pretty much understand him thinking Rudy, but Brock? Really? Was Gary next!?

Sliding back down in my chair wishing desperately I could disappear I nodded somberly. "Oh yes Ash, I've secretly been in love with Brock for years." I leaned into my hand and the sarcasm got even thicker in my voice. "So you can imagine how hard it was seeing him fall for every girl around." I shrugged in an exaggerated manner. "But I'm just my own worst enemy, a real glutton for heartbreak I guess." My eyes narrowed a little ironically. "But I'm just too stubborn for my own good, that's why I followed him around for years." I shook my head. "Just think how disappointed I was to be stuck with you and Tracey in the Orange Islands."

By this point Daisy and Tracey couldn't hold back their laughter anymore, and honestly I was just glad for something to kinda break the tension. I knew my face was still red, but I wasn't going to let on to that, I was going to be completely in control of this situation. It seemed like it took Ash a few minutes to process everything in an uncomfortable silence before he grinned slowly, now his face was red too.

"Uh yeah, I thought that would be pretty crazy too, ya know…" He mumbled as he scratched at the side of his face.

Too flustered to risk saying much else I just started to shovel in my own pancake as I waited for the topic to be completely forgotten. Thankfully it wasn't long before Tracey caught Daisy's attention with talk of the souvenir he'd gotten her in Celadon and things died down a little. But I couldn't help but still sense the weird vibes I was getting from Ash. I wasn't too sure how he was looking at things but… But first Rudy and now even Brock… Why was he so worried about who I liked or didn't like? He apparently didn't care during all the time he spent away. So why now?

Well, if I hadn't been so close to the situation, if it would have been anybody else the reason would have been obvious. Ash was jealous and worried because he liked me himself. Right? It all made perfect sense until I realized I was talking about me and Ash, then everything started to disconnect. I knew better than to think that, to ever get my hopes up that high. Not when I knew how it would play out. Not when it would just be another big let down. But...it didn't really matter did it…?

Because like it or not my feelings were the same, had always been the same. And whether Ash ever returned them I guess I figured wouldn't ever change them… Since meeting him I'd lived setup for disappointment. But here I was...still stubborn enough to be in love with him…

I hadn't been lying…I was my own worst enemy, a real glutton for heartbreak.

Stealing a sidelong glance at him our eyes met for a few seconds. Right then, I honestly had no idea what he was thinking. And even though I was close enough to reach out and punch him in the shoulder, to playfully steal his hat or ruffle his hair… Even though we were best friends I knew…

I knew he really didn't have any idea what I was thinking either...

The rest of breakfast was more or less just a collection of more awkward moments. Mostly of silence, some of meaningless small talk. Finally though the plates were in the sink and uncharacteristically I was volunteering to wash them. If just to get a little time to myself and away from Ash before I did or said something to blow things up even more than they were. But like usual Daisy knew what I was thinking, and planned to call me out for it in such a public way that I'd have no choice but to grin and bear it.

"Oh come on Misty, it's like still early, we can wash them later!"

I cringed a little as I quickly searched my brain for a subtle but effective counter argument. But it was no use by the time Tracey got in on the act. They really must have been perfect for each other…?

"Yeah we have a surprise, don't we Ash?" Tracey added in as he patted Ash's shoulder before heading toward the living room. Daisy was just grinning ear to ear, Ash was still awkward, and I was more than mildly annoyed that my attempt at solitude had been foiled. But trying not to show any of that I trudged into the living room after them. When I made it in Tracey was already holding a small gift box out to Daisy. "It's a Celadon specialty, and I thought you might like it…" He said seeming a little bashful. Well, if it was a Celadon specialty then it wasn't hard to guess what it was.

Even Ash would have known it had to be perfume. In fact, I figured that was just another reason he was practically squirming on the sofa next to me. Admittedly thinking back to our first time in Celadon almost made me smile. Almost. Any other time I would have ribbed him in the side and winked at another chance to embarrass "Ashley." But this time I guess I didn't feel like it. What was I feeling…? I knew what I should have been feeling watching my sister hug one of my best friend's neck. I should have felt great, happy. But I didn't, and if Ash would have known, then I guess he would of thought I was jealous of Daisy and Tracey.

And the ugly truth was that, at least sometimes, I was. But not for the crazy reason Ash would have cooked up in his head. In fact, the only thing he didn't seem capable of figuring out was the simple truth. And maybe a part of me was beginning to wonder if that truth was turning out to be just as ugly… Closing my eyes I did my best to just push all those feelings away. To shove them back the same way they came. Because it was really my fault wasn't it? Rudy would have bought me perfume and flowers and done anything else to make me feel special, but I decided to turn all that down so… So I had to just learn to live with the consequences. Ash wasn't ever going to buy me perfume. Ever.

And no sooner than I'd heard the word echo inside my mind I felt a small box drop lightly into my lap. Looking down I just stared at it for the longest few seconds of my life.

"Well…" I heard Ash say, his voice sounding more strained and raspy than usual. "Are you going to open it…?"

Flinching a little I turned to face him and frowned. "For me?"

He nodded as he tugged awkwardly on his hat brim. "Yeah, it's kind of a present..."

I glanced him again out of the corner of my eye. "Kinda?"

He scratched at the side of his face. "I mean and kinda because I owed you too." He smiled a little awkwardly. "Just open it and you'll see what I mean."

When I did I saw a white handkerchief gazing up at me. It was embroidered with a simple but pretty pattern around the edges. The stitching depicted a Pikachu and Togepi perched happily on the handlebars of a bike. It was a little cartoony, but really cute all the same. If I'd seen it in stores myself I'd probably just chuckled at it and thought it was adorable. If I'd never met Ash that is...if I'd never known a stubborn duo of a goofball and a pikachu who both loved to toast bikes. But that made it different, didn't it? Or at least that's what I was telling myself when I felt that old familiar flutter in my chest. When all at once I'd forgotten about perfume and flowers.

"When I saw it I kinda couldn't believe it." He smiled and for a second it looked like that same old toothy grin. The one I'd probably seen a hundred times already. "It was kinda ironic, ya know?"

I nodded as a smile slowly spread across my face. My eyes were still searching over the handkerchief when I spoke up. "Thanks Ash," I said softer than I'd meant to." And maybe I haven't meant to look him in the eyes right then either, but I did. And all at once before I could stop I heard myself say what I was thinking, which was too dangerously close to what I was feeling.

"That's sweet of you…"

"R-Really?" He mumbled suddenly turning red.

Frowning a little I looked away from him and down at my feet, as if the carpeting was suddenly more interesting than anything else. "Yeah I guess so…" I added quietly. I knew my face was probably red too, but I needed to recover, I needed time to think about all of this. To figure out why on earth Ash Ketchum of all people was blushing after he gave me gifts…

I bit my lip. Was I the one being too dense to figure it out this time? I glanced him again. Could any of this mean what I thought it might? What I'd have said it meant in one of my craziest dreams? Either way, now wasn't the time to figure it out, not yet. Pulling a smile on my face I looked back over at him as I did my best to seem casual.

"Well you might have made up for my bike, but I guess you did still owe me a handkerchief." I shrugged as if I was saying something as simple as commenting on the weather. "We can call it even now I guess."

I guess I was hoping I could fake sounding causal, maybe even try and make him laugh. That way...neither of us would have to think about what happened all those years ago. Honestly that's all a part of me wanted to do, was to forget. To forget all the pain, to forget how unfair everything seemed. But...he...with this gift it was like he wanted to make me remember. To make us remember… Because it did happened, didn't it? It was a part of who we were now. It was a part of our relationship, even if I only wanted to forget it, to change it…

But even though I was doing my best to hide all that he didn't even smile a little bit.

"Misty…" He whispered lightly before he ducked his head and a frown etched across his face. "I'm…" He looked up suddenly to meet my eyes but his face still looked the same. It was like he'd never been so sad in his whole life. Or maybe he had been just once before...

"I'm sorry I haven't been um around for so long, ya know…? I guess I feel kinda selfish… But I never wanted you to feel like our friendship was just all about me and what I wanted. It was just...well you and Brock, and Tracey too, you all were always trying to support me. But I...I guess I don't feel like I returned the favor. Almost like I was a pretty lousy friend…"

With that he ducked his head again and for a second I almost thought he might start crying. Truthfully I'd only seen him like this a few times, and never since we'd been adults… I guess I couldn't help but think of all the times over all the years, that I'd thought the same thing about Ash. All the low moments when I'd been so angry at him for running off that I'd have told him so to his face if I'd had the chance. But right now...now with him sitting right next to me I couldn't be angry… I couldn't say anything to vent all the hurt I'd felt, how abandoned it seemed I was. Because right then...well all I saw was someone I loved almost crying.

"Hey Ash…" I whispered, my voice as soft as I expected this time. Gently I reached to wrap my arm around his shoulders from the side. For a second I could feel them tremble before he glanced over at me.

"You've never been selfish Ash…" I smiled slightly even though my face felt weak. "You're just…" I felt my grin widen as I slowly reached to pull his hat brim playfully over his eyes. "You're just way too clueless for your own good."

Pushing his hat up again he looked surprised but...well he looked a little relieved too. And maybe I was too, almost like suddenly I felt so much lighter to have said it.

"M-Misty…" He mumbled as something danced in his brown eyes that I didn't try to guess right then. I could wait to understand what he was thinking or feeling, right now I just needed to finish.

"So," then I frowned as I gave him a serious look. "Don't ever say you're not a good friend." I smiled again. "Because dense or not...you're my _best_ friend Ash Ketchum…"

Smiling he reached to wipe a few stray tears off on his arm. "T-Thank you Misty…"

I nodded as I slowly moved my arm back to my side. I hardly even registered it when I noticed Daisy and Tracey were staring at us with confused grins on their faces. I guess I almost didn't care for once… But all the same I was pretty thankful when Togekiss burst in from the open sliding door adjacent to the room. Pikachu was hitching a ride and it was obvious they'd been playing outside.

"Well there you are." I said with a smile as I stood and gently ran my hand over Togekiss' wing. He nudged up against me in return before Pikachu smiled and did the same.

"Have fun with your old friend, buddy?" Ash asked as he stood and Pikachu leapt into his open arms.

"Pi Pi Pi!" Pikachu confirmed before nuzzling against Ash and making him close one eye as he gave one of his "old self" grins. It was the one that showed most of his teeth and made his nose crinkle and his eyes gleam in that way I guess only I'd ever noticed. Or at least I was hoping I was the only one who'd ever noticed...

I smiled to myself, suddenly somewhere between jealous, and for the first time...not worried at all.

 **As always thanks for the reads and reviews! Stick around for more!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 9 (Ash's POV)

I guess if I was honest sometimes I felt like I kinda messed things up a lot. I never meant to, but it just seemed like everybody else could see something I couldn't. So even if I wasn't a little kid anymore, sometimes I still got the feeling people kinda viewed me that way. I guess it was because I really wasn't good when it came to feelings, to understanding what other people were feeling. But that didn't mean I didn't at least try, and it didn't mean I didn't care how they felt. Just because I didn't get it a lot of times…

And it didn't change what I was feeling either.

But usually everybody would just let me off with a smile when I didn't get it. Though maybe sometimes I kinda felt like they were laughing at me. Not in a mean way I knew but…

"And why are you so quiet?" Misty suddenly said poking me in the face and snapping me back to reality.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh I was thinking…"

She sighed. "All I'm thinking is whether or not Brock died on the way over here."

Fumbling around in my pocket for my pokegear I pulled it out and checked the time. "Whoa he's already half an hour late." I said looking back up at her.

Misty nodded before pacing back and forth a few times. "Yeah tell me about it." Then she face palmed. "And here he said he'd be the one looking out for us…"

After pacing a few more times she turned to stare out at the bay. Pikachu was riding on Kingdra's back and we could both see them zipping around all the docked boats nearby. He looked like he was having a lot of fun, and I almost wished I could have been with them enjoying the water. But I knew I really just wanted to be here with Misty. The sun had probably only been up about an hour, but the way it was reflecting off the water still looked kinda pretty. I guess I was hoping maybe she'd notice that. Usually she went for romantic settings like this. Or at least I thought so... I'd never really spent a lot of time in Misty's hometown, but with so much water everywhere I figured it would have been hard for her not to want to become a water type trainer.

She sighed again before turning to face me. At first she didn't say anything, she just slumped her shoulders and kept staring at me. I tried to figure out what she was going to say, just like everybody else could have done, but mostly I didn't know.

"Am I too uptight, Ash?" she finally said.

I hadn't figured that, but I still felt like I knew what to say. Maybe even if I couldn't always read people I could still do my best.

I grinned a little playfully. "Well if you mean do you have grey hairs yet, then I haven't seen any."

She smirked at me before crossing her arms. "I'm really not sure how to take that."

I laughed as I took a step closer to her and we both looked over the edge of the boat dock. "Take it as a compliment I guess..."

She didn't say anything for a second before she grinned a little. "Trying to get on my good side just because you need my help, huh?"

I chuckled a little and held my hands up defensively. "No honest Misty! But I was kinda glad you wanted to help me out. Thanks a lot."

She nodded. "It's not a big deal Ash." Turning to me she smiled. "I mean I'd actually like to see this fragment for myself anyway. When I think it's been hiding in my hometown all this time it's almost hard to believe." She shook her head. "To think I was bored around here thinking I'd figured everything out…"

I nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean, Pallet can be pretty quiet too I guess."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at me a little funny. "You're...getting bored in Pallet…?"

I just looked at her for a second before I nodded a little. "Yeah I guess so…"

Maybe I wasn't that great when it came to figuring people out but...but I could tell she seemed kinda down now. But I wasn't sure why… Was she worried I might head out again or something?

"You know," she started. "There's only so many pieces to this puzzle. The fragments I mean. So…" She turned just enough to glance me out of the corner of her eye. "Any ideas what you're going to do then?"

I looked down before scratching the side of my face a little. "That depends I guess…"

"On what…?" She asked lightly.

I turned to look up at her. I'd never thought much about what to do with my future. I'd always just had my goal of becoming a pokemon master to worry about. It was always just if I could do my best. But this was different, right…? Now I had to depend on somebody else. I had to wonder if Misty would ever go for a guy like me… Even if she did I wasn't really sure what would happen then but… But I knew it would be a lot worse if she didn't. Maybe that's why I just felt what I was feeling right then. Like they were so loud and bright that's it's the only thing I ever could pay attention to. Maybe that's why I didn't get other people so much...because I was too busy trying to get me. I hadn't planned this at all but...

Balling my fists and swallowing I made myself look her in the eyes. I wasn't a coward even though I was afraid. And I knew that if she was rooting for me I could have made it through almost anything. So I was just hoping she was rooting now I guess…

"Um it depends on…" I knew my hands were sweaty and I felt my throat going dry too, so I stopped and tried to start over. "Uh what I mean is…" Then before I could understand it I smiled a little, and it even surprised me.

"It depends on you I guess Misty."

"M-Me…?" She just whispered so lightly I almost couldn't hear it.

Even though my face was red and I still felt everything twisting inside of me, I also felt kinda calm too. And I didn't understand that the most. It meant I still had a lot to figure out about me I guess.

I nodded still smiling. "Yeah um do you know what I mean?"

She almost looked like she was going to say something but she didn't. Maybe I was a little worried that she was about to tell me just what I didn't want to hear. Maybe it would all be over and just end like that but… But I still felt something pushing me forward. I just needed to be brave.

"Yeah…" I said slowly. "I know I'm a clueless guy and all…" I shrugged. "And probably a klutz too but…"

She shook her head as she started to say something slowly. "You're not a klutz Ash… But…"

I felt myself frown a little as I listened to what she was going to say. "But you are a lot of things I wouldn't even bother mentioning…" She smiled a little. "Like slow. Really slow…"

I just stared at her at first not really getting what she meant, but then I thought maybe...

"So...does that mean…"

"Yes." She said cutting me off. "Yes okay."

For a second she almost looked mad and I wasn't sure what I'd done wrong. But before I could say anything she bit her lip and started crying. I wasn't really sure what to say… I'd just wanted her to be happy but it felt like I'd messed things up again.

"I-I'm sorry I um...didn't mean to upset you…" I mumbled out.

"Well you're ten years too late for that Ash!" Pointing a finger in my face she looked like she was about to cry even more. "You've been doing nothing but upsetting me since you stole my bike, so why stop now!?"

I frowned, now sure she was mad. "But...I'm trying to make you happy…"

"I am happy you idiot…" She mumbled as she reached to wipe her eyes on her arm.

"Oh…" Was all I said not sure what to do next. But I knew I needed to say something, right? Tracey would have, right? Or Rudy, or Brock or anybody else, wouldn't they?

"Um well…" I started to say as I reached to touch her shoulder, even though it felt mostly awkward and blocky. "I'm happy too so...please don't cry about it Misty."

She looked up at me slowly. "Um we have a lot to talk about I think…"

I nodded. "We can talk about whatever you want Mist." I smiled a little. And maybe it took until right then to kinda figure out a few things. "Because," I started to add slowly. "I'm gonna be around, I promise."

I guess all I wanted her to do was smile but she just started crying again when she leaned forward and buried her face in my shoulder.

She was my best friend, before anything else that's what she was, so patting her back to try and get her to stop crying I laughed a little.

"Hey Misty, if this is your happy face then I don't really want to see you sad."

Pulling back to look at me and rub away the tears she finally smiled a little bit. "Thank you Ash…"

I smiled back. "No problem, thanks for not laughing at me about it."

She shook her head and kept the smile. "I'd never laugh, crazy. But…" She bit her lip a little. "Um why now though? Why'd you decide to tell me now?"

I scratched at the side of my face. "Um I didn't actually…" I shrugged with a grin. " I guess I'm surprised too."

She smirked a little. "Figures…"

I guess we both just stood there for a few seconds not saying anything else, but to me...well it felt a lot longer. And maybe I was going to try and figure out what to say next, but I never got the chance.

"What's going on here guys?" Came Brock's sudden voice. "Is this actually what I think it is!?"

Misty frowned as her face went really red. "D-Don't think anything Brock! It's j-just…" But then she looked at me and I guess she could see that I was a little disappointed that she was about to deny the whole thing. Biting her lip she looked back at Brock.

"A-And so w-what if it is what you think!?"

Brock just grinned about as wide as I'd ever seen anybody, before he turned to me and gave a thumbs up. "You're a very brave man Ash, I'm proud of you." Then he kinda looked like he was going to tear up next as he balled his fist dramatically. "In fact, you've given every shy guy out there a shining glimmer of hope in a sea of rejection!"

I smiled. "Thanks Brock."

Misty just rolled her eyes. "Suddenly I feel sick."

"Well was anybody going to ask why I was late?" Brock asked looking over his shoulder at us. He'd spent most of the boat ride looking over the side with binoculars while Misty and me had mostly...well mostly we hadn't said or did anything. Scratching the side of my face awkwardly I tried to wrap my head around what had happened. Or I guess what was happening now.

Glancing at Misty she was just frowning with a strange look on her face while she stared out at the water. Honestly I still didn't think she looked very happy. Which I didn't get, if she liked me too then shouldn't she just be glad? But I guessed I should have just been happy too, but mostly I felt kinda numb. Almost like I thought I'd dreamed most of it… And I guess I felt kinda afraid too. Maybe I was thinking that just confessing would make everything work out easy, but now I wasn't too sure.

Now I was mostly hoping I hadn't messed something up already. And to be honest I really didn't understand what Misty must have been feeling. Me being away had hurt her worse than I guess I figured, and I was just hoping me being around now could make up for it…

But suddenly turning toward Brock she sighed. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Brock looked kinda upset but then he smirked and I figured he was only joking around. "Well I understand three's a crowd Misty, but I thought as my best friends you guys might be interested in what held me up."

Misty's face went kinda red before she crossed her arms and looked down. "Fine, what held you up…?"

Brock smirked. "Well if you must know, I've been having a bit of success in love myself."

I watched Misty cringe and I guess I kinda wanted to do it too…

Brock went on seeming pretty happy. "Suzie agreed to have dinner with me tomorrow night, and I was thinking of asking you two to go with us." He laughed. "I was planning on trying to set you guys up, but it looks like you didn't need my help after all!"

Misty frowned awkwardly before leaning against the boat railing. I guess she looked kinda mad. "Give _us_ a break, will ya Brock?"

But I guess Brock seemed more out of it than I usually did about feelings, because he kept talking. "That's good Misty, to already be thinking in plural terms is the sign of a-"

Grabbing Brock in a sudden headlock she glared down at him. "And you were saying?"

He smiled again without even trying to wriggle free. "Oh I was just going to comment on the basic compatibility of you and Ash's relationship."

Moaning she let go of Brock and rubbed her forehead seeming pretty frustrated. But after a second she looked back over at me and Brock.

"Look guys…" she crossed her arms. "We're stuck on a boat in the middle of nowhere during the most awkward point in my life, okay?" She sighed before getting quiet. "What I mean is...this is kinda hard."

I frowned. It looked like I really had messed things up after all. I really wanted her to be happy about it, but instead it looked like I'd just made her miserable or something...

"I'm sorry Misty…" I mumbled out while I doodled random invisible lines on the boat rail.

I heard her sigh again, only now she sounded a lot more determined about something. "Okay look guys, let's just get a few things worked out. First off Ash," I snapped my head up to look at her.

She focused on my eyes and for a second I wasn't sure what she was thinking, but when she smiled a little bit I thought I kinda did. And suddenly I felt like smiling too.

"Stop apologizing." She said a little softly before she turned to Brock and pointed a playful, but still scary finger at him. "And you, quit milking the situation or I'll tell Suzie you have a failed romance record longer than Team Rocket's police file!"

Brock pretended to be kinda hurt. "Well blackmail is a little low Misty, but" he grinned. "I guess I could ease up a little on you two."

She nodded. "Good because we still have a job to do. We know how important finding this fragment is and Ash needs my help." Brock smirked a little bit when she said that last part about me but Misty just rolled her eyes and kept going. "What I mean is, the ocean can be really dangerous if you don't know what you're doing."

I frowned suddenly. "You don't think I know what I'm doing Misty…?"

She turned to face me with an awkward grin. "Uh well it's just… Well you're not a water trainer, right? So I mean you're just not that used to being underwater."

I pouted as I crossed my arms. I wasn't gonna make a big deal out of it but I guess I still felt a little jealous. "You mean like Rudy, right?"

She sighed. "You're not seriously doubling back on that are you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

She groaned in frustration before she punched me in the shoulder. "You know jealousy is a pretty ugly quality, right Ash?"

I raised my eyebrows without changing my expression. "Oh and now I'm ugly too?"

She just mumbled something under her breath before she smirked and...well kinda pushed me over the side. Spitting out a mouth full of salty water I stared up at her wondering what had just happened. She just looked down at me and surprisingly she was...well she was smiling. I mean like happy smiling.

"Yeah Ash," she started to say softly before she laughed a little. "You're the ugliest guy I know."

Normally I would have been pretty bummed to hear her of all people say that, but this time I felt just the opposite. I guessed maybe I wasn't always bad at figuring out what people meant.

So pulling myself back into the boat I wrung out my hat and smirked at her. "Yeah well, you're pretty ugly too." Misty just smiled a little bit before she shoved my shoulder again. Brock just grinned before he went back to looking through his binoculars. Even though my face was kinda red I was still glad that everybody figured out what I really meant.

It wasn't too much longer before we found the basic location of the fragment, so changing into our wetsuits Misty and me got ready to dive.

"You'd better stay here with Brock, okay Pikachu?" I said scratching him behind the ears.

"Pi pika pi!" He said rubbing up against my hand.

"Okay guy's" Brock started to say. "Remember that we'll be in radio contact with each other as long as you both keep this earpiece in. But don't worry it's made for this sorta thing so the water shouldn't hurt it. Just let me know if anything seems wrong and I'll be down to help in a flash."

I gave him a thumbs up. "Got ya Brocko."

He smiled before looking back and forth between Misty and me. "Just be careful you guys."

Misty nodded. "We'll be fine Brock, I promise." Then she looked at me. "Are you ready Ash?"

I nodded with a big smile. "Sure Mist let's go."

The next thing I knew we were both diving in and it was almost like I'd just fallen into another world or something. It kinda took a few seconds to get my head on straight again. But tugging on my hand Misty looked at me and asked if I was okay. Nodding and adjusting the breathing device in my mouth a little I swam a few feet ahead.

"Yeah let's go, I'm fine." I said as I pulled out the fragment radar.

"What's it showing Ash?" I heard her ask through the device in my ear.

I stared at it for a few seconds before pointing straight down. "It's below us a ways I think."

She nodded. "Figures, it never seems like they bury treasure where it's easy to find, right?"

Passing me up a little Misty lead the way in the direction I had pointed. I guess she had a point about me not being used to this kinda thing, because I was almost distracted by all the water Pokemon. A school of horsea was swimming by on our left and on the other side was a whole group of corsola.

"Whoa…" I mumbled out before I even realized I was saying anything out loud.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I heard Misty say. And something in her voice sounded like she really meant it. Swimming a little closer to her I got her attention and for a second we just kinda stared at each other. "Um Misty…"

"Yes?" She answered back.

I looked around us before smiling as best as I could with my voice since she couldn't really see my mouth. "Is this why you love water types so much?"

She closed her eyes for a second and I guessed she was really smiling too. "Yeah…"

Something about seeing her right then almost made her look different somehow… Almost like...almost like she'd looked doing that play her sisters put on a long time ago. I guess I just kinda thought that she really looked like she belonged here. And it was almost like seeing her for the first time in a different way I guess. And I…I felt a little embarrassed suddenly, but it was all mixed in with happy too so I didn't really mind.

But I guess I thought she looked kinda...well beautiful too.

Before I could say anything else though she pulled a pokeball off her belt and called Kingdra out.

"Here, hold on Ash, Kingdra can make the trip down a little faster and a lot easier."

I just nodded not really sure if I could have said something right then or if my voice would have squeaked. So I didn't say anything for a while, we both just held on to Kingdra and started going down. It got darker and darker until I couldn't even see where we were going. But then I noticed a few blue lights below us, it was amazing and kinda strange but some of the pokemon were glowing.

"Don't worry about the dark Ash," she said suddenly. "Just hold on, Kingra can see for us."

"Okay, I'm not worried." I nodded back even though I realized after I did that she wouldn't be able to see me at all.

But I heard her laugh a little bit through the earpiece. "So you're not afraid of the dark I guess, right Ash?"

I frowned a little, or at least I would have if I hadn't had the breathing device over my mouth. "No, but don't worry if you are," I said joking around. "Because I'm brave enough for both of us."

"Great, well now I do feel better." She answered back sarcastically.

For the next few minutes we didn't say much else. Pulling out the radar the screen lit up our faces a little bit and I was glad to see we were still headed in the right direction. It almost seemed like Kingdra knew where he was going already. So I just kinda sat back and enjoyed the ride. It kinda reminded me of space I guess. Like the dark water was all the blackness and the lights from the pokemon were stars. And we were just drifting through it all. It was kind of amazing, and when I let my mind start to wonder back to this morning, back to everything I'd said… Well maybe a part of me couldn't believe it had really happened at all.

But it had, right? Misty really did at least kind of like me…? Turning my head a little toward her I could just barely make out anything but… But it still felt really good just well...knowing she was there… "Misty…" I started to say sorta quietly.

"Yes?"

I felt my heartbeat pick up a little bit. "Um...just thanks is all…"

She didn't say anything at first. "For what…?"

"Um...well you know…"

"Oh..." Was all she said before we heard Brock clear his throat and I suddenly remembered that he could hear us too.

"So any sign of the fragment guys?" Brock asked and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"We're getting to it Brock..." Misty grumbled, and I guess I sorta laughed even if I was kinda embarrassed in front of Brock still. I was just too happy not to.

Pulling out the radar again I looked it over before pointing out a few turns we needed to make now that we were at the right depth level. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that it was in a cave this time too.

"Well looks like we will need some light now." Misty said as she pulled out a flashlight and shined it ahead of us. The cave was dark and kinda creepy but thankfully it seemed pretty empty. On some of the walls was what almost looked like writing or something, but it was in a really strange looking language for sure. When we finally got to the back of the cave it turned into a dead end. Letting go of Kingdra I looked around wondering where the fragment was supposed to be.

"Isn't this supposed to be the spot?" Misty asked while I double checked the radar.

I nodded. "Yep, I don't really get it, but we'd better still look around it could be hidden somewhere."

"RIght." She agreed as we started searching the floor and walls as best we could in the dim light.

I was really starting to feel bummed about maybe not being able to find this one when I felt my foot trip over something I didn't see. Looking down I squinted and then noticed a sudden green light glowing under my feet. Then the light started rising and I had to back up so it wouldn't hit me. Or at least the weird pedestal the light was attached to I mean. The pedestal stopped rising when it was a little higher than my waist. "Um Misty…" I mumbled without taking my eyes off it.

"What is-" But she stopped talking and we both just stared as we watched a little door or something open on top the pedestal and a round object started rising out of it.

It was glowing a bright green and for a few minutes all we could do was look at it. "What's happening, are you guys alright?" We heard Brock say, and that's when I finally snapped out of it.

"Um y-yeah we're fine Brock." I answered back. "And I think we found it too…" I whispered as I slowly reached to pick up the object. It was about the size of a expanded pokeball and the material looked like the same kinda crystal all the other fragments were made out of. But this one wasn't like a jigsaw puzzle, it was…

I turned when I felt Misty place a hand on my shoulder and look down at what I was holding.

I swallowed hard.

It wasn't a piece of a puzzle...it was a completed one.

 **Thanks so much for the continued support! Stick around for the next chapter coming as soon as I can get it finished.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 10 (Misty's POV)

"Fascinating…" Professor Oak mumbled as he and Tracey seemed consumed with the orb Ash had found.

"The orb's frequency is changing pitch as it were the longer it's in proximity to the other fragments… In fact," He turned to face Ash, Brock and me. "If I didn't find it so hard to explain I'd assume that the two were trying to communicate."

"Communicate?" Brock asked. "With who, us, or each other?"

Professor Oak shook his head before glancing back at Tracey who was absorbed in his notes. "To be honest Brock I don't know. Tracey's had some luck at deciphering the hieroglyphics he and Ash found underground near Celadon, but progress is still slow at best. As they say a picture is worth a thousand words,those words however are difficult to piece together. But he has made some progress on the written portion of though."

Tracey nodded. "Right, their language seems to be made up of a combination of pictures and letter like symbols." He flipped his pad over and showed us a sketch of something incomprehensible. "All I need is a little more time and I think I might be able to work out their grammar struction. Then it's only a matter of time before I can work out the rest."

"Well let us know if there's anything else we can do to help." Brock said with a nod as he crossed his arms.

"Right, of course." Professor Oak smiled. "Though I must say you've already done a great deal to help me out, all of you."

Ash had been pretty quiet since we'd gotten to the Professor's lab, in fact he'd barely taken his eyes off the orb the whole time. I almost wanted to ask if something was up, but I let it go, I knew we were all pretty curious about this thing and if it had anything to do with Pokemon I knew Ash would be curious than anyone. But...I kinda got the feeling it was more than that, like somehow he had an intuition he didn't know how to explain. But maybe it was nothing, or even if it was I didn't think any of us had the energy left to worry about it, or at least I knew I didn't. I was glad when Professor Oak finally suggested we should give them some time to work on it.

When we got to the bottom of the lab steps you could see the sun was already starting to set.

"Oh man am I beat!" Brock said with a stretch and yawn.

Ash finally grinned a little and seemed to come out of whatever he'd been thinking. Then when I heard his stomach growl I knew why.

"Yeah and some food would be pretty great too…" He mumbled with a laugh.

I sighed. Some things were never going to change about Ash, but honestly… That wasn't such a bad thing.

He smiled a little shyly as he scratched at the side of his face. "Uh my mom wouldn't mind if you guys wanted to stay for dinner, ya know?"

He was still so afraid, I could see that all over his face. He still seemed too awkward, like he didn't know how he expected me to respond. I guess I just wasn't expecting it to be like than if we ever managed to confess. I guess I just thought we'd suddenly fit into being together just like Tracey and Daisy did. But it wasn't turning out like that, was it? But maybe I thought I sort of knew why. We really hadn't been all that honest even though I knew we had been trying to. It just felt like there was a million things both of were still too afraid to say. And I guess it made me wonder just what we really had confessed to.

I smiled a little weakly. "Thanks, but I probably should be getting back. I mean it's getting pretty late."

"Oh, okay." Was all he said and I knew he looked disappointed. But I didn't want him to take it that way, I just needed some time to think. To sort it all out in my mind. And here I was again making him probably want to apologize, to doubt himself, to doubt _us._

Us.

It seemed so hard to believe but there was an us now, wasn't there? And for all the things we'd still left unsaid I suddenly knew the importance of what we had. It was just a start, the littlest of starts maybe, but it could change everything, couldn't it?

"Hey Ash," I said mustering all the cheer I could in my voice, if just to try and reassure him we were going to be okay. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah okay, of course."

"Goodnight." I said quickly as I reached to squeeze his hand just for a second.

I was turning to walk away when I heard him calling something. Looking over my shoulder I saw him wave. "Make sure she gets home safe Brock!"

Brock grinned beside me and saluted. "Will do buddy!"

Brock didn't stop grinning all the way to his car. In fact he even went so far as opening my door for me and bowing ridiculously. "Your carriage awaits."

I sighed as I got in. "I hate to complain now that you guys are almost acting cultured, but it's kinda creeping me out."

Brock laughed as he slid into the driver's seat. "Sorry Misty, but you know I have to take good care of my buddy's girlfriend."

I felt myself let go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding in. Was that what I was now…? Really?

I knew if I was smart I'd just clam up the rest of the drive back to Cerulean, I'd avoid a lot of awkward conversation that way. But maybe I didn't feel all that smart at the moment, maybe I felt like crying again instead? But I knew I wasn't about to start that up, if only for fear I'd never be able to stop.

"You okay Misty?" Brock asked still smiling, only this time differently. It wasn't that playful smirk that made me want punch him sometimes, no it was… It was that look that made me know that older brothers must have been one of the most important things in the world. And it would have made me wish I had one if...well I didn't already.

"I don't even know…" I mumbled out.

"Still feeling a little confused about everything, huh?"

I sighed as I gave into the blush I felt creeping up my face. "I guess I'm just still in a state of shock…"

He laughed a little. "Well it had to happen eventually, it was really just a matter of time for you two."

I cut him a slightly cross look. "That's easy for you to say. I was never so sure..."

His voice got a little softer. "Well, the thing about that is you're both way too stubborn for your own good. In fact, you're still being stubborn right now, right? I mean that's why you didn't go to dinner?"

I frowned feeling suddenly exposed and defensive. "N-No I just needed time to figure things out, and it is late too you know!?"

He chuckled under his breath. "Yeah I know, and I understand needing to sort things out I guess but…" He glanced over at me "When you care about someone you shouldn't really overthink it. It would be different if you two weren't sure about your feelings, but as it is you both know you're in love."

I felt my mouth go a little dry and the frown on my face clamped down a little tighter. Brock was speaking so matter of factly that I almost wanted to ask him why he thought he could read my mind. But right then...well I guess I was too busy to bother. Too busy cringing at that word. Love. It was what you were supposed to say during a proper confession, wasn't it? It was what you were supposed to say if you were sure you really felt that way. But this morning it seemed almost impossible to think about telling him that, so I didn't really say anything and neither did he.

And because of that I guess neither of us really knew what to think. Before today I guess I didn't think a half love confession was possible. But now I was thinking not only was it a thing, but we'd invented it.

"Urg what am I supposed to do Brock…?" I asked in frustration before I even realized what I was saying.

"What do you mean exactly?" Brock asked back carefully.

I felt my shoulders slump. "Oh please don't make me try to explain it…"

"Sorry," Brock said with a kind smile. "I just wanted to make sure I understood exactly where you were coming from."

I ran my fingers frustratedly through my bangs. "No one on earth could know exactly where we're coming from Brock! It's like the harder we just try to be honest the more complicated things get!"

"Whoa, take it easy Misty," He said tossing me another sideways glance. "Yeah there's more to say, but I think today was the most important step, right? I mean a relationship is only at the beginning when you first confess, but it paves the way for you both to be honest with each other from then on out."

I bit my lip a little. "That's just it Brock...I don't even feel like either of us were honest." I pushed ahead even though I felt so awkward I would have almost rather died. "He doesn't really know how I feel... That's why he's still jealous of Rudy, and worried when I turned down dinner. He doesn't have a clue…" I let my head slump as I closed my eyes.

"And I've been blaming him for that, for being so clueless...but really what if it's my fault? What if it's just because I've been so aloof and afraid to ever let him in? To...tell him how I really feel…?"

The next thing I knew Brock had slammed on the brakes and we were sitting on the side of road. He was turned in his seat and staring at me without saying anything. "W-What is it?"

He shook his head. "You both still don't get. I can hardly believe it but it's plain to see."

"W-What are you talking about Brock?" I asked still flustered.

He sighed and almost seemed like he was talking to himself. "I was hoping today straightened everything out but…" Then he looked up and gave a determined smile as he snatched the wheel and headed us back in the direction we'd came from. "But it looks like you two still need my help after all."

"Hey wait Cerulean City is the other way?" I asked as I looked behind me, almost like somehow just looking in the right direction would make Brock turn back around.

"Yeah I know," he said with a grin. "But Pallet Town is this way."

"But Brock w-what are you expecting me to do!?" I asked in a panic.

"Be honest, once and for all. That's why you're so upset, right? It's because you regret not saying exactly how you feel this morning. And if you open up then it should be a lot easy for Ash to do the same."

"But Brock I can't just-"

He cut me off. "Sorry but you're in my car, and it's going back to Pallet Town." Then he smirked a little. "Unless you'd just like to jump out before we get there?"

I glanced out my window at the passing scenery and thought for a few seconds. I bet he didn't guess just how tempting an offer that was…

I was never one to admit just how scared I was about anything, but right then… Right then I really started to question if I was a coward after all. Because in no way should the sight of a cozy little house on a sleepy street in a one ponyta town, have filled me with such dread. And I couldn't even be mad at Brock, I was just too busy panicking to worry about it. But really he said we were stubborn, but right about now he seemed the same way. Maybe that's another reason I didn't even try to talk him out of what he was doing. Pulling up to the curb outside of Mrs. Ketchum's house he turned to me with a firm look on his face.

"Okay we're here, do you want me to go in with you, or would you rather me not?"

I frowned with a mumble. "I'd rather we just get out of here…"

I guess me saying that made Brock lose any confidence he had in me not trying to escape as soon as I stepped out of the car, because before I knew what was happening he'd opened my door and "escorted" me to the front door himself.

I was going to croak any second I just knew it, or maybe I was at least hoping so. But no merciful death came when the door swung open and I came face to face with Ash. He was staring out at us looking...well as confused as was typical for him I guess.

"Guys? Uh did you change your mind about dinner?"

I saw that as the perfect opportunity to jump at. I could just say yes and then it wouldn't seem quite as strange. We could just have an enjoyable evening without the soul searching Brock had planned. But he must have guessed what I was thinking because he jumped on my tongue before I could even start.

"Not exactly Ash, Misty has something important she needs to talk to you about."

"You do?" Ash asked looking at me.

I shot Brock a glare. "Yes, apparently…"

"Oh hi Brock, Misty, what a nice surprise!" We heard Mrs. Ketchum say as she appeared behind Ash in the doorway. "Dinner's almost ready, you're welcome to stay if you're like."

"Thank you ma'am, we'd _love_ to!" Brock chimed cheerfully as he tossed me a wink and ushered me in the door ahead of him.

Brock didn't waste anytime disappearing into the kitchen with Mrs. Ketchum and leaving Ash and me standing alone in the living room. I was making a mental note to kill Brock later, but right now I had bigger issues…

"What did you need to talk about Misty?" He asked suddenly snapping me back to attention.

"Uh...yeah about that…" I mumbled awkwardly as I rubbed at the back of my head. "Well um I…"

He just kept staring at me waiting for me to finally say whatever I was trying to but… But this just didn't feel right, not just blurting it out like this… What had Brock been thinking? Then I saw it, that flinch in Ash's face, the way his brown eyes looked a little dimer suddenly. It was so subtle that maybe anyone else would have missed it completely, but I wasn't just anybody...I was his best friend…

He was worried wasn't he? Because he didn't know, because he just didn't have a clue… And maybe...maybe neither did I.

Ringing my hands together I huffed out a sigh. "Look Ash I um...didn't want you to get the wrong idea about what happened this morning." I thought that sounded okay until I watched his face drop even more. And suddenly it seemed like he was getting the wrong idea about everything.

"What...do you mean exactly?" He asked as he tugged absentmindedly on a spring of his hair.

I had to fix this, he probably thought I was about to take back what little I had managed to say thing morning. But I hesitated, why was I hesitating? What was holding me back? I knew he cared about me at least as something more than a friend so then why…? Why did I feel like all the blood was draining out of my head and taking my honestly with it? Wasn't this what I'd been waiting for all this time? Wasn't this what I'd hoped for for so long? Here I thought it had always been Ash holding our relationship back, but now if felt like I was just as much a part of the problem.

I guess I just wanted him to say something didn't I? Like even though he'd already taken the initiative to show me he cared I was still worried, still afraid. But of what? Of him laughing at me, or of him disappearing again? Was he really going to want to be with me forever? Because he wanted to be...not just out of duty. Could we work, could we last?

I felt like every part of me was trying to explode from the inside out. Everything I was feeling was twisting like a whirlpool I could have just as easily drowned in as anything. All the doubts, all the questions, all the pain I'd bottled up for years now, it was like a maze I couldn't navigate through. Why couldn't it just be simple for us, like it seemed to be for everybody else?

All I wanted, all I'd ever wanted...was for someone to love me...

Only now it wasn't just somebody, it was one person. All or nothing, everything on this moment. I only had one shot, but somehow I actually thought it might be enough...

"I…" I stopped and rearranged the words, then tested out another phrase, a different way of putting it. But all I was doing was putting it off. I was just risking another misunderstanding. Giving him a chance to doubt just how much he meant to me. So closing my eyes for a second I gathered up everything I had left. Then opening them I tried again. And this time it worked…

"I wanted you to know that I love you, Ash."

I didn't stumble, or stammer even, I just said it. And now my own voice was all I could hear replaying inside my mind. But mostly all I felt was relief, like every part of me was emptied of something I never should have carried so long. I was open…and vulnerable because of it. But if anyone had to be the one to hold my heart in their hands then well...I was glad he was the one doing it. So I just waited, because now it was his turn. And the choice was up to him...but I...I was willing to accept whatever decision he made.

For the longest few moments he just stared at me with his mouth hanging open a little and his forehead bunched in shock. I knew he hadn't been expecting to hear that. In fact he was probably waiting for me to disappoint him once and for all. But instead...I'd told him the truth.

And the look on his face when it started to sink in I guess I'll never forget.

"M-Me?" He choked out.

I just nodded without taking the certain look off my face.

"But I…" he stammered. "I thought maybe you just kinda liked me…" He frowned and I saw tears filling his eyes. He was as innocent and sincere as a little boy crying. "I mean just maybe…"

"Well you were wrong." I said firmly even though the look on his face was breaking my heart. "You mean a lot more to me than that…"

But then he smiled as the two streams of liquid came tumbling down his cheeks. It was that toothy smile that crinkled his nose and made his brown eyes glint in that special way…

"A guy like me?" He asked as if he needed one more confirmation before he allowed his happiness to run wild.

"The only guy…" I mumbled with a smile.

"That's great Misty!" He shouted with all the excitement he shared over that first Caterpie he caught. Then his face went a little bashful as he reached to cradle my hands in his own.

"I um love you too… And I…" He looked back up into my eyes. "I want to do my best to take care of you, okay?" He smiled softly and in his eyes I could see he was hoping I'd understand what he was trying to convey. "So you can feel safe, okay?"

Safe… That is really what I wanted wasn't it? Our relationship to be secure...to know that nothing, distance or otherwise was going to get in the way. To know he viewed it as a top priority. Those were all the things I wanted, that I needed. But maybe I was just surprised he'd realized it all on his own. Maybe I was the one who'd been dense all along…?

But either way it didn't really matter now… Not anymore.

Leaning forward to hug his neck I let the tears I'd been holding back stream down my face. At this point I didn't really mind them. No because when I felt him hug me back I figured we really would be okay... We'd made it, we'd been honest… And now we had all the time in the world to go from here.

Finally pulling away I took a step back to look at him. His hair was still springing out in all directions, and he was standing there in sock feet with his jeans still a little too long and cuffed at the bottom. And before I could stop myself I was throwing back my head and laughing. At first he didn't seem to understand why, but after a minute he just joined in.

Why?

Because it seemed so ridiculous to only be seeing something now that had really been there all along. We were best friends…

And being in love wasn't at all different from that...

 **Well, hope everyone had a very happy Pokeshipping week! Stay tuned for our next chapter coming...when it's done. lol ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 11 (Ash's POV)

"Come on you look fine Ash, so just stop picking at yourself, okay?" Misty said as she put her hands on her sides and smirked at me.

"If you say so I guess…" I mumbled as I pulled at the bowtie that probably just wanted to strangle me. I'd been to a few fancy restaurants before, but mostly I hated this sorta thing. But I was guessing Brock really wanted to impress Suzie tonight. Leaning my head back I couldn't even see the top of the building from the outside. I guess it was pretty impressive. Looking over at Misty made me wonder if she liked fancy stuff like this too. I knew she probably did but…

I smiled a little to myself. I guess the great thing about her was that she seemed to have just as much fun sharing a burger and fries with me. Or at least if half fighting over them counted.

"Wow sure is taking Brock long enough…" Misty mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah he's been in line forever." I answered back as I stared over at the singlefile line leading up to the front door of the restaurant. "He was supposed to have reservations, right?"

Misty sighed before chuckling a little. "Yeah supposedly. Unless he just bought the whole place to try and impress Suzie instead. Maybe it's taking this long to kick everybody else out."

I scratched at the side of my face. "Yeah maybe…"

Misty smirked at me. "You do know I'm just kidding, right?"

I frowned as I crossed my arms. "Yeah Misty, I'm not that stupid."

Nudging me in the side she smiled. "Just checking."

"Ash, Misty, our table is ready. So if you three will follow me..." We both turned to hear Brock say. His voice almost sounded official, like he was some kinda classy TV show announcer or something. No doubt about it, Brock was really trying to impress Suzie. I kinda wanted to laugh but I didn't want to mess up Brock's new image I guess. So shrugging at Misty we both just followed after him and Suzie.

I shouldn't have been surprised but the inside of the restaurant was even fancier than the outside. I mean how mean had elevators in them, ya know? Brock lead us up to the third floor and out onto a balcony.

"Here you go Suzie." He said pulling out one of the chairs. Then he smiled and almost seemed like the old Brock. Which I guess was a good thing…?

Sliding into the seat next to her he reached to kiss the top of her hand. "And have I mentioned how this sea of stars reminds me of the endless expanse of beauty I see in your eyes!?"

Yeah good old Brocko.

Now I think even Misty was trying not to laugh, just like me. But I was so caught up in watching Brock I almost forgot to pull out Misty's chair. But remembering at the last second I kinda yanked it out before she could grab it and sit down. I guess she looked a little annoyed, but I figured she'd forgive me just like last time.

"Haha um thank you Brock," Suzie started to say. "That's very sweet." Then looking around she smiled. "This place is so nice, I hoped you didn't go to too much trouble."

He just grinned wider, and I think he was kinda totally lost by now. "No trouble! You only deserve the best my dear Suzie!"

Misty sighed. "You should probably take it down a notch or two Romeo…"

But I don't really think Brock heard her because he started reciting stuff that kinda sounded like poetry next. Then turning to face me again Misty frowned, but I didn't really think she was mad.

"And it wouldn't hurt you to take it _up_ a few notches."

Rubbing at the back of my head I smiled. "Um sorry about the chair again Misty, I didn't remember."

Flipping open her menu she glanced around it at me and whispered. "Well lucky for you I think Brock just might be overdosing me on romantics anyway."

" _And your hair is like a field of wildflowers, and my heart is the Mareep lost at the sight of such beauty!"_

Hearing Brock made me think she was probably right. So I guess I was just glad when Misty waved a waiter over and we put in our order. I didn't want to mention it before, but I was actually pretty hungry. After a round of appetizers, the main course, and a fancy chocolate cheesecake I was pretty full though. And thankfully by now Brock had almost made it back into the world of normal conversation. Suzie was asking him about a new formula for pokemon food and she kinda seemed to like this more than all the romantic poetry stuff anyway.

"Hey Ash, want to take a walk?" Misty asked she stood up.

Smiling I nodded and followed her to the other end of the balcony. Leaning against the railing she looked over the side before glancing back at Brock and Suzie still sitting at the table. "How do you think Brock's doing so far? I keep hoping it'll work out for him if he doesn't scare her off."

I grinned a little. "I think she likes talking about Pokemon food more than poetry anyway."

Misty laughed. "What girl wouldn't rather a guy just be his normal self?"

I frowned a little. "Even if his normal self isn't romantic at all?"

She smiled. "Okay so trying a little harder to make an impression isn't always such a bad thing, but Brock takes it to a creepy extreme." Then turning to look at me her face changed a little, almost like her expression got softer or something. "And if you're talking about yourself then… Yes, I'd rather someone be real then put on, no matter how nice the show is." She elbowed me in the side suddenly. "Even if they are a lukewarm Romeo."

"I guess I kinda am, right?" I mumbled with a grin.

Misty smiled as she looked up at the sky. "I pretty much knew what I was signing up for."

I guess I kinda wanted to say something right then. Maybe I wasn't romantic, or like Brock but I still thought I could try my best.

"Misty…" I mumbled a little as I leaned into the rail.

"Yes Ash?"

"I...I'm not a romantic guy, but I'm still really glad you care about me, okay?" I guess I didn't mean to but I just couldn't help but smile after I'd said that. Because I really meant it. Because she was my best friend and even more than that too. So even if I didn't know about poetry or flowers I could at least be honest about how I felt. Growing up I always thought relationships were really that simple, and maybe they were after all.

"Thanks…" She started to say before she closed her eyes. It kinda seemed like she was trying to figure out the right thing to say, or at least maybe be brave enough to say it. "That's kinda the funny thing about falling in love with your best friend, right...?" She smiled a little. "You learn to love the annoying little faults almost as much as their good points… Or...at least that's what happened to me."

"Yeah," I said looking up at the stars. "That's what happened to me too…"

And even though I felt kinda embarrassed I felt stronger right then too. Like having somebody to protect made me more determined than ever. I had a reason to try my best, and the greatest part about it was that it wasn't just for me anymore…

When she turned to look at me I thought her face looked kinda different. And for a second I thought she might be going to kiss me. I wasn't really sure what to do, so without realizing it I held my breath. Or at least I did until we both saw a bright flashbulb go off on the ground below us. A bush ruffled and somebody rushed out with a big camera.

"Paparazzi…" I heard Misty mumble with a frustrated sigh. Then she waved her arm and shouted after the guy who was making a break for it with our picture. "Hey at least make sure you spell my name right this time, will ya!?"

She crossed her arms and I knew both of our faces were red. "Can you believe last time the newspaper had it spelled _Mysty_ …?"

"Right…" I just nodded awkwardly. I guess I didn't think of myself as famous, but I knew me winning the league and Misty being a gym leader must have been a big deal to everybody else.

Rubbing at the back of my head I grinned. "I guess we don't have to worry about how to tell Tracey and Daisy now, huh?"

She sighed but still smiled a little. "Leave it to you Mr. Pokemon Master, to see the bright side of an eclipse."

I laughed. "Sorry Mist, I guess I just got used to believing that everything works out okay most of the time."

She smirked. "Oh really? Well, you could have fooled me whenever Rudy called."

I tugged at my collar. "Well I said _most_ of the time…"

Looking back up she smiled again, and this time it almost seemed as soft as before.

"Fair enough Ash…"

Even though I still felt kinda awkward I wouldn't have minded standing there forever I guess. Misty cared about me. And because of that I figured it really would turn out okay. But eventually we both heard Brock and Suzie stand up, and the next thing I know we were following them out. I guess I was a little disappointed that it was over already. Or at least I figured that's what I was feeling…

"Thank you Brock, I really had a good time." Suzie said with one hand on her open car door.

"O-Of course, anything for you Suzie!" I thought he was kinda slipping back into his weird mode and I guess Suzie saw it too. Taking a step closer to Brock she smiled. "And so you know, you don't have try so hard next time…"

"N-Next time…!" Brock mumbled out while his grin just got all the bigger.

Suzie nodded but then she seemed kinda awkward too, almost like she was trying to get the nerve up to say something. I knew how that felt. "Yeah…" She whispered before she leaned in to kiss Brock's cheek. "Because I prefer you just be yourself."

I felt Misty's elbow digging into my side and I didn't blame her, Brock had gotten kissed instead of slapped like most other times.

"O-Okay…" Was all Brock managed to say as he waved goodbye. He looked kinda dizzy I guess.

"Goodnight everyone." Suzie finally said to all of us as she got in her car and started to leave.

"Yeah goodnight, we had fun!" Misty waved back.

Afterward the three of us just stood there not really saying anything as we watched her drive away. I was just about to break the silence or something though when Brock fell backwards and I had to rush to catch him.

"Uh Brock are you okay?" I asked through my gritted teeth, he was pretty much dead weight.

"Oh me?" He answered back still dazed, but I guess he looked happy enough. "Yeah I'm fine…"

Misty shook her head. "What are we going to do with you…?"

Before anyone could answer we heard my pokegear going off. I shifted my weight a little but still couldn't really get a free hand.

"Uh Misty, could you get that it's in my top coat pocket."

She nodded and flipping it open we both stared down at the screen.

"A-Ash, Ash is that you!?" Came Professor Oak's voice.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked as I noticed the light flicker off in his lab.

"Something's happened Ash! The orb's frequency continued to rise until something emerged."

We watched him duck from an object that crashed just behind him.

"Professor Oak!?" I shouted as I felt Brock stand on his own and stare in at the screen with us.

"Look Ash, it's dangerous, this Pokemon, but I don't know how to identify it! It's completely unknown!" He ducked from another object that seemed like it was thrown. "It's appears to have psychic ability, but I'm afraid it could even have multiple typings!" He looked toward the screen franticly. "Tracey tried to quell it with his Scyther, but he's been hurt! I don't know how badly but please come quickly! Just remember to be careful!"

Then before we could say anything else the screen went totally dark. I frowned as I felt my fists ball until my palms hurt. Looking at Brock I shouted. "Take Misty home, I have to go!"

"Hey wait a minute Ash!" Brock tried to say, but I was already turning to run. The only thing that stopped me was the hand that grabbed me hard around my wrist. Stopping to look over my shoulder I saw Misty frowning at me.

"Oh no you don't! You're not just going to send me home and run in there and get yourself killed! Can't you ever consider that you're not invincible!? Besides you need our help, I'm not helpless you know!"

I just frowned. "I don't want you there, Profesor Oak already said it's dangerous!"

Misty's eyes narrowed. "Look Ash, I understand that, and I appreciate the feelings behind it, but those are my friends in trouble too! We don't have time to argue!"

"Misty's right, Ash." Brock said firmly.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I knew they were right, but it didn't change how I felt. But we really didn't have time to argue… Throwing open my eyes I just rushed toward Brock's car and jumped into the front seat knowing they were following me. After they got in too I started the engine and started racing toward Pallet. I needed to get back home to get Pikachu… If we were together we could defeat whatever we had to…

It felt like forever before we made it there and I pulled the car up in front of my house. Slamming open the door I looked around franticly for Pikachu. "Pikachu!"

"Oh Ash you're back." Mom said calmly as she rounded the corner with Pikachu on her shoulder.

My frown got bigger. "Professor Oak and Tracey are in trouble Pikachu and me need to go!"

"Samuel…?" Mom said as her eyes got wide. "Wait what's going on Ash!?"

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped on my shoulder and we ran back to the car.

I heard her call after me but we didn't have time to stop.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Misty pull a few pokeballs out of her bag and it just made my heartbeat race harder. I knew she was a great trainer, but I still didn't want her get hurt… It made me feel like I was being pulled apart from the inside out. But I didn't have much time to think about it because Professor Oak's lab was just up ahead. Slamming on the brakes the three of us jumped out and started racing up the stairs.

"Should we have a plan!?" Brock asked between taking heavy breaths.

"Maybe, but I don't have one." I answered back.

"Well we're not going to split up, I know that much!" Misty said as she grabbed my wrist again. I guess she wanted to protect me too… Maybe I was just too worried myself to realize that before... So smiling I nodded. "We'll be stronger together anyway."

Misty kinda looked surprised at first, then she smiled back and slowly let go of my wrist.

Now at the top Brock raced over to the front door and grabbed the knob. After hesitating for a second he threw it open and rushed in. We both followed him in. It was dark, in fact it seemed like the power was completely out. Reaching back on my belt I pulled off a pokeball and called out Charizard.

"Give us some light buddy…" I mumbled slowly as I watched ahead for anything that might be hiding in the shadows down the hall. The light from his tail flame helped enough for us to find our way, but it was still pretty dark. Next after Misty called out her Starmie, and Brock pulled out his Graveler we crept toward the open door leading into the Professor's main research room. It looked like it had been wrecked pretty badly, and it made me wonder just what kind of pokemon could have caused so much damage.

"Hey it's Tracey!" Brock shouted as he ran over to a corner and slowly helped Tracey sit up a little.

"Are you okay!" Misty asked as she knelt down next to him.

"G-Guys…?" He mumbled seeming confused at first before he sat up a little more and held his head. "Oh yeah...I think I'm okay…"

"Well you sure took a hit all the same though." Brock said as he looked him over.

Tracey grinned a little, but it kinda turned into a whince. "Yeah I guess so, but I'm okay really. But what about Professor Oak? And the Pokemon?"

"We haven't seen Proffesor Oak yet, we just got here. But he called us earlier and said you were hurt." Misty said.

I frowned. "Professor Oak said the pokemon was dangerous, and maybe a psychic type too."

Tracey nodded. "Yeah probably a water psychic if I had to guess."

"A water type…?" Misty mumbled to herself.

Tracey nodded again. "Yes, it looked kind of like the picture we found in the underground cave near Celadon Ash. But still a little different, I'd guess smaller too. My theory is it could be a pre-evolved stage."

"Well whatever type it is, that thing is still running loose somewhere around here, and we need to find it and Professor Oak."

"Right," Misty added. "But we need to get Tracey out of here first."

Brock nodded. "I'll get him outside where it's safe then I'll come back and help you guys out."

"Okay," I said. "Just be careful Brock"

He smiled. "Don't worry, I have even more to live for now."

We both smiled back knowing just what he meant, but no sooner than he'd left with Treacy we heard a crash coming from the room over. Misty and me both just looked at each other without saying anything, I think we knew pretty much what the other was thinking.

Charizard went in first and before I could even make it in I heard him using his flamethrower. So rushing in after him I saw the pokemon floating across the room. The flamethrower hit it but it didn't even seem to have an effect.

"That won't work on a water type!" Misty shouted before telling Starmie to go in with a spinning tackle. But the pokemon dodged it completely. In fact it seemed mostly annoyed if anything…

Tracey was right it did look a lot like the pokemon in the cave picture, but it wasn't exactly the same. But it was pretty amazing all the same. It was gold and blue and almost looked like it was shining. It did look like a water type, almost like something between a gyrados and tentacruel, but instead of swimming in water it seemed like it was holding itself up with its psychic powers.

"Ash, Misty be careful!" We both heard Professor Oak shout from underneath a table near us.

Misty gritted her teeth as she lowered the pokeball in her hand. "Gyarados would bring down this whole place in these small quarters…" Then turning to face me she shouted. "Ash if it is a water type then Pikachu might have a chance!"

"Right! Pikachu use thunder!" I said pointing toward the pokemon across the room.

"Pi Pikachu!" He shouted as he charged up and aimed his attack. I smiled, it was a direct hit. That had to at least of weakened it. Or at least that's what I was hoping, but mostly it just seemed annoyed. And maybe more like angry. It's eyes started to glow blue and the next thing I knew I was suspended in the air. I gritted my teeth and tried to move but I couldn't even wriggle and inch.

"Ash!" Misty shouted as she looked up at me.

Charizard launched another flamethrower, but it didn't do any good.

"Alright I'll just let Gyarados bring this place down!" She said holding up the pokeball again.

"No don't Misty!" I said just in time before she released him. "You and Professor Oak can still get out while it's distracted!"

She shook her head. "Forget it Ash! I'm not just leaving you here with this thing!"

"You have to, take Pikachu too!" I shouted back.

"Pi Pika Pi!" Pikachu answered with a frown, and I was guessing he didn't want to leave me alone either.

"You said we were stronger together, right? Well now it's time to prove it!" Misty said as she stepped between me and the pokemon. "I'm not leaving you alone ever again…"

"Misty just go!" I said as I fought harder to try and break free.

But instead of leaving she just took a step closer to the pokemon. "I love water pokemon, and this one isn't any different…" The pokemon just seemed curious the closer she got until she was almost close enough to touch it. Slowly reaching out she hesitated just before touching its head. But then she lowered her hand until she really was touching it.

"Misty…" I mumbled through gritted teeth as I felt tears well up at my eyes. I wanted to protect her, but I was doing just the opposite…

"It's okay...you don't have to be so angry…" She said softly. "But please stop...you're just hurting people…" Then she placed her other hand on it and held on tightly to its neck. "Let my friend go...please… I...don't want to lose him…"

For a second nobody did or said anything, but slowly the blue glow in its eyes faded and it just looked at Misty. I mean looked at her differently than before. It was right then that I realized the pokemon's real eye color was as green as Misty's, and it didn't look like a monster it just… Looked really sad I guess.

Letting out a call that kind of sounded like lonely singing it slowly lowered me to the ground. But before I could even realize what had happened Misty was next to me.

"Ash!" She shouted as she reached to hug my neck so tightly I could hardly breathe. But I didn't mind, instead I just hugged her back just as hard. But when I opened my eyes I saw the pokemon watching us. It's eyes were...almost hard to describe. But then it started to call again, and the sound was the saddest thing I'd ever heard. It would call a few times then stop almost like it was listening for something, waiting for something. But when nothing happened it would just start calling again, until it finally stopped and just lowered itself to the ground and… I could hardly believe it but I think it was crying...

Slowly letting go of me she turned back toward the pokemon and took a few steps toward it. Then sinking to her knee next to it she rubbed her hand across its side. "Hey what's all this…?" She whispered soothingly. "Why are you so upset…?" Smiling gently Misty looked into its eyes. "Well either way, thank you…" This time a saw a small tear stream down Misty's face to match the large one's of the pokemon.

"Thank you for letting him go…"

It made a small sound I guess to acknowledge her, before it closed its large eyes. Slowly reaching for something out of her coat pocket I saw Misty pull out another pokeball. I felt my mouth open a little in surprise. She was going to try and catch it?

"Here…" She whispered softly. "Let me take care of you for now…"

The pokemon opened its eyes and watched Misty slowly raise the pokeball, but it didn't try to resist when she gently tapped it against its side. Just like that, as easy as my first caterpie had, the pokemon disappeared into its new pokeball and we were left all alone in the room.

At first no one said or did anything, but then Professor Oak stood and slowly brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Misty...that was extraordinary." He said seeming kinda amazed. Yeah just like I was too.

Misty shook her head as she clutched the pokeball tighter and moved it to her chest. To over her heart. "No, I just think I might understand it. Understand why it's so upset…"

"What do you mean?" Professor Oak asked.

She frowned and looked down. "It's just a feeling I guess...but…" Then she looked back over at me. "I think it's looking for someone… Someone it's afraid of losing worse than anything."

Professor Oak titled his head in thought before he opened his eyes wider. "The other fragments…" He swallowed hard. "What if the pieces are meant to fit into the shape of another orb just like the one that this pokemon emerged from?"

"What if they're meant to be together?" Misty mumbled as she looked down again.

Professor Oak nodded. "Yes that's very possible." He held his chin in thought. "The other could be its mate." He sighed a little. "Maybe the only other in the world…"

Standing and brushing myself off I looked over at the Professor before focusing on Misty. "Then we just have to find it." I smiled when she looked me in the eyes. "No matter what."

Because I could understand that better than anything… You were always stronger with the people you cared about next to you. That's what was worth fighting for to begin with. It was the only thing that mattered in the end.

I smiled a little softer at her.

Maybe I just wished I'd realized that a lot sooner. Realize how bad it was to feel so incomplete, but… But...

I balled my fists in determination as I pushed away any sadness or regrets I had about the past. Because what was done was done, right? And after all, a promise was a promise...

"We'll find them, no matter what, I swear it."

 **Thanks as always for the reads and reviews, and also for all the followers! More coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Chapter 12 (Misty's POV)

With all the time I spent around water pokemon, I guess I thought I almost knew all there was to know about them. But I guess I was realizing just how much there was still to learn.

"You must be pretty lonely, huh?" I whispered through the breathing device in my mouth. Gently running my hand over my newest pokemon's head I tried to get some reaction from it, but it still just seemed depressed. It had been transferred to one of the largest tanks at the gym, but even being back in water didn't seem to cheer it up very much. Swimming a littler closer I stopped and looked it right in the eye. It was only a little movement but I saw it's eye angle to look back at me.

"Hey, I understand what it's like to miss a friend who's far away." I tilted my head a little. "I mean if that helps at all…"

It's eye just kept staring at me and I wanted more than anything to know what it was thinking. But I sorta figured I already did, or at least what it, she, was feeling. Professor Oak and Tracey had managed to ascertain that it was female, but everything else was just talk of legends and ancient unknown languages. I wanted to be positive about everything, beleive that we really would find her mate, but I wasn't sure… The other fragment was broken and some of the pieces still missing. Was there even anyone left to find…? If the orbs were kind of life pokeballs then what good would a broken one do? Was it really just a matter of putting all the pieces back together?

I just didn't know, but I hoped it was. If it wasn't, if the two of them could never be reunited… Well I wasn't sure what would happen…

Then suddenly I saw it's eye angle past me, and giving a slow hum like call I turned to look at what had stirred her up. Beyond the glass I saw a hazy Ash and Pikachu staring in at us. Looking back at her I just stopped to listen to the sounds she was making. They were low and still seemed pretty sad, but...but I thought she might have been trying to say hello.

"I'll be back, later, okay?" I said giving it one last pat. I hated to leave her by herself though, but I knew I couldn't be there constantly. Frowning a little I swam back to the surface and removed the breathing device before climbing down a ladder at the side of the tank. Ash was waiting for me at the bottom and handed me a towel. Taking it and draping it around my shoulders I tried to at least look cheerful. Though honestly it was a stretch.

"Morning Ash," then scratching Pikachu behind the ears I grinned a little sincerely. "Morning Pikachu."

"Cha!" Pikachu cooed as he angled his head for me to scratch his favorite spot.

But Ash just frowned. "How's she doing?"

I sighed before shaking my head. "About the same I guess, she still won't really eat anything." I rubbed at my eyes as I gave into a yawn. The truth was I'd hardly slept last night at all.

"Are you okay? You should probably rest or something Misty." Ash said without taking the concerned look off his face.

I slumped my shoulders. "I'm okay," I glanced behind me and back into the tank. "I'm just worried about her Ash."

He took a step closer and put his free hand on the glass as he looked in. "I know I am too, but if you don't take care of yourself then you won't be able to take care of your pokemon either."

I smirked suddenly as I shot him a sideways glance. "Oh yeah, and this is really coming from you?"

He grinned a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well yeah, I guess that's why I know."

My expression softened a little until it was a weak smile again. "Well...that's easier said than done."

"Yeah I know but…" Then he smiled. And I guess it was best thing I'd seen all morning. Almost like for a second I forgot all about everything I was worried about. Reaching to hold one of my hands he looked over at me. "We're gonna find him, so she won't have to be sad anymore." Then he gave that grin that showed all his teeth. The one that kind of made him seem like a little boy. "Right Pikachu?"

"Pi pikachu!"

I guess I couldn't really help but smile at how determined they both seemed. And like so many times before...I wanted to believe in the hopelessly optimistic dreamers that they both were. "Thanks…" I mumbled looking down at my feet before I looked back up at them.

"By the way," I started to ask as I noticed the little bandages that were covering the scraps and scratches on his face. "How are you," I grinned a little. "You look kinda beat up?"

"Oh," he rubbed at his neck again with a slightly embarrassed smile. "My mom kinda overreacted when I got home last night." He laughed. "Professor Oak has twice as many though."

I smiled as I squeezed his hand a little tighter in mine. More thankful than ever to have him at arm's reach. "Well you should see poor Tracey, Daisy almost blew a fuse when she saw him all beat up. And speaking of which…" I mumbled as I focused on Ash again. "You were pretty good at overreacting yourself last night."

He frowned before grinning a little bashfully. "Uh yeah I guess so… It's just…" He looked off to the side as a surprisingly serious look came over his face. "I didn't realize how much I don't want you to get hurt until there was a chance you could have. But I guess you ended up saving me instead, huh?"

I smiled finding Ash's wounded ego and little funny. "Not exactly," I started to say. "I don't think I would have stood much chance of getting through to that pokemon without you being there."

"Huh, what do you mean, I didn't do anything but get in trouble?" He asked bunching his forehead.

I shook my head again before I looked back into the tank and at the mysterious pokemon floating inside. "She understood I mean," I mumbled my voice getting quieter. "How I feel about you… That's why she let you go and let me catch her."

Ash just frowned in thought, still seeming a little confused.

I smiled a little as I focused my eyes on my newest pokemon. "She didn't want to make me feel the way she does now. She respected us because of that...thought we might understand how she feels and help her too I think…" I frowned. "Because there's probably only one more pokemon in the whole world just like her. And now they're far away and possibly hurt. She feels incomplete I guess…"

"Oh…" Ash just mumbled before looking sideways at me. "And that's how you felt too, right?"

I guess I wasn't expecting him to get that, but at the same time I was glad that he did.

"Yes Ash…"

"Sorry again…" Was all he whispered as he let his gaze slip to the floor. Then he added: "For being so dense I guess…"

"Stop apologizing." I said as I closed my eyes. "You were dense but I was too stubborn to just tell you myself."

"Yeah I guess so…" He mumbled still not seeming all that convinced.

For the next few long moments neither of us said anything and it was starting to feel kind of awkward when he finally said something else.

"Anyway I was just hoping you weren't mad at me or something about last night…"

I shook my head and smiled a little. "It's fine Ash, I know you were just worried about me getting hurt."

"Yeah but…" He scratched at the side of his face.

"No buts," I said cutting him off. "Stop worrying so much about upsetting me I... I'd rather you just be yourself and things feel comfortable between us, okay?"

He looked a little surprised at first before he smiled and looked up at me. "Yeah, okay Mist, sure."

I smirked. "Not that I'm a big fan of being treated like a damsel in distress all the time. But I guess I'll let it go this once."

He just laughed and Pikachu on his shoulder seemed just as happy as he nuzzled up against his long time trainer. They were pretty special, weren't they? Maybe I understood more than anybody realized. Understood what it feels like to depend on just one other person in the whole world. Because for all the billions of people, it still felt like there was only the two of us. Like no one else in the world could have ever been him. No one else could have ever made me so angry or my knees so weak.

So that's all that I was thinking when I noticed myself leaning in a little closer to him. Was I really going to kiss him this time? Yeah, or at least I thought so before I heard two sudden sets of footsteps rushing into the room. When Daisy and Tracey burst in I jerked my head back so fast I thought I might just end up with whiplash. Great...just great.

"Oh Ash like good morning I didn't realize you were already here!" Daisy said as peppy as ever. He just turned to look at her with a mostly dazed/confused look on his face.

"The paper wrote an article on the commotion that happened at the Professor's lab last night." Tracey added in. "But don't worry no one gave them any details, it looks like Pallet is just going to have another mystery on their hands."

"O-Oh," I stammered out trying to act casual. "Well that's great Trace…"

"Like yeah," Daisy said with a smile as she unfolded the newspaper she was holding under her arm. "But that's not even the best part sis!" Flipping the paper around she pointed toward the main headline. "That was just a side article, but you guys made the front page."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach which then lept into my throat when the words and image on the paper started to register inside my brain.

"Looks like they started another rumor about you and Ash, Misty." She grinned with a laugh.

" _Cerulean Gym Leader & Newly Crowned League Champion - Could this be a Perfect Match?" _

Was plastered across the front with the close up shot the paparazzi had taken. Suddenly I was just wishing I had drowned myself this morning instead of bothering. I figured that would have made a great cover story too: _Water Type Gym Leader Secretly Couldn't Swim, or Foiled by Her Element._ Yeah I thought that sounded kinda nice too.

"But wow, I guess they like must have edited this picture or something, right?" Next is when Daisy and Tracey both looked over at us and didn't say anything. They were just waiting, waiting to watch every flinch and cast judgment on every second I stalled. They figured I'd just crack and spill my guts I guessed. Well I had other plans. Or at least I did before Ash rubbed the back of his head and started saying way too much.

"It was some guy hiding in a bush last night when we were with Brock and Suzie on their date." He shrugged, clueless to the fact that his words were amounting to a confession. "I guess he must have really wanted a story, huh Misty?" He said with a nervous grin as he turned to me.

I just shot him a glare before we were both overwhelmed but the barrage of questions that came next. Most of them were so direct it was impossible to sidestep them, not that it mattered much now anyway. When all was said and done my face was as red as my hair and I was just barely enduring Daisy's suffocating hug.

"Like congrats baby sister!" Then she pulled back and smiled at me with even more sentimental gush. "Though like I guess you're all grown up now, huh?"

I swallowed. "Uh y-yeah I guess…"

Tracey was next as he pulled Ash and me both into a hug, before laughing. "I knew it, I just knew it all along. As a pokemon watcher I've learned a lot about judging behaviors and figuring out how somebody really feels. I guess it works with people too, and not just pokemon."

I guessed that was mostly true, or at least if it was he should have figured out what I was thinking now. But from the look on his face I doubted he had knew anything about "accidental drownings."

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to Misty and me." Ash said with a laugh as he beamed from ear to ear.

"Pika!" Pikachu added in excitedly.

I guess I was about at the point of surrender. I was probably never going to not feel embarrassed ever again. But how is it they put it? If you can't beat them, go ahead and join them. Maybe I didn't have any other choice. So I just let myself smile too. Because I had already joined all of them hadn't I? They were nutty and plenty annoying sometimes for sure, right? But they were my friends too, they were my family. So I just let myself grin as I elbowed Ash in the side.

"Well it looks like we're both double famous now, huh Mr. Pokemon Master?"

He just smiled back before he reached to hug me around the shoulders a little tighter. "Yeah, Misty I guess so."

"Um actually we have some good news too." Tracey suddenly added in with a shy look as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Glancing over at Daisy for a second he turned a few shades redder than I knew I must have already been. Oh well at least we matched now… Misery sure does love company I guess.

"Yeah we like have something to say." Daisy added before looping her arm around Tracey's and beaming a smile.

"What is it guys?" Ash mumbled seemed as confused as curious. Tracey swallowed hard before putting on a smile that matched Daisy's. "Well yesterday when I was in trouble at the Professor's lab I kept thinking about what I'd regret the most if…" He shrugged a little. "Well I guess if tomorrow never came. So it got me thinking about what was really important and what to do about it. So…"

Tracey scratched at his face awkwardly and he seemed like he was having a pretty hard time wording whatever he was trying to, but I guess Daisy knew just how to put it for him.

"We're like going to get married! Isn't that great you guys!?"

I guess it took a minute for that statement to sink in or something. In fact I couldn't really find my voice at all. Sure it wasn't like I didn't expect it would happen sooner or later the way they were headed, but I…

I felt a soft smile slowly spread across my face as I took a step closer to my sister.

"Than why were you both wasting time congratulating me and Ash, when you were sitting on news this big?"

Daisy let go of Tracey's arm and hugged me instead. "That's easy little sis, because you're next!"

And there it was, that second when all the thoughts of "accidental drowning" came rushing back in at full force. In fact, I kinda think it was a welcome thought at this point… I felt about as limp as a wet dish towel when Daisy finally let me go and I stumbled back a few steps. One thing was for sure, the floor was the most interesting thing in the world right now… I didn't, or more like couldn't look at Ash after that gag line, but when I heard him laugh suddenly I snuck a quick glance.

"Well looks like we should celebrate then, huh Tracey?"

"Yeah sure, of course Ash. So what do you have in mind?"

I knew that was pretty much a dumb question. Because there was only one way Ash Ketchum knew how to commemorate any special occasion. And when the four of us found ourselves at a burger shack not half an hour later, I knew I was right. I guess I wasn't really used to all this yet, being so open about how I felt, everybody knowing about it I mean. I'd guarded the secret for so long this didn't even feel normal. But here I was, watching Ash down an extra large combo while Daisy and Tracey eyed us with those cute knowing looks. Yeah those ones that adults used to give when they knew they understood something about you that you hadn't even figured out yet. I guess the nerves stunted my appetite a little, which is a lot more than could be said for Ash.

"Where you going to finish those?" He asked suddenly pointing toward my mostly untouched side of fries.

Sighing and holding back the urge to roll my eyes I shrugged. "Knock yourself out Ash."

"Great, thanks Mist!" He asked back excitedly as he drug them over to his side of the table. Naturally that got a chuckle out of my soon to be brother in-law. Well when they had all finally finished up I was kinda glad to shove the restaurant door open and slip out. I thought we might just head back from there but Tracey and Daisy took a walk down the pier and were now staring out over the water. My mostly dust-covered inner romantic told me they'd probably be there for a while. So giving them a little space I just sat down at the beginning of the pier mostly out of earshot. Dangling my feet over the edge a little I sighed. I wasn't really sure why.

"Pi?" I heard Pikachu say as he slowly scurried up to me with a curious look on his little yellow face.

"Oh me? I'm fine really Pikachu."

"Pikachu...?" He mumbled again as if in question.

Smiling a little I reached over and picked him up before cradling him my lap a little. "I'm fine I promise…" I mumbled into his fur as I rested my chin on top of his head.

"Pika pi…"

I laughed a little. "Okay well maybe I just wish Ash was half as discerning as his Pokemon are."

"Pi…" He said as he quietly looked up at me with a worried look on his face. It was funny, but I felt like I understood just what that look meant. I smiled softly. "No don't worry Pikachu, I'm not really mad at him."

Looking down to meet Pikachu's eyes I nodded a little. "I love Ash even if he is pretty clueless most of the time…"

"Pi pika pi!" He chirped seeming relieved.

I grinned a little wider as I scratched behind his ears. "But I guess it's going to take both of us to keep him in line, huh?"

"Pi pikachu!" He said seeming to agree.

And just on time I saw Ash walking toward us with the extra-large chocolate shake he had been ordering to go in hand. Without saying anything he glanced toward Tracey and Daisy before plopping down next to Pikachu and me. Still not saying anything he took a big slurp of his shake before wincing in pain and grabbing at his forehead.

Chuckling to myself I smirked over at him playfully. "Oh so it looks like you do have a brain to freeze, Ash Ketchum?"

Rubbing at his forehead he frowned in that familiar pouting way he had since he was just a kid. "Very funny Mist, you know that actually really hurt…"

I grinned. "Well then you shouldn't have eaten so fast."

He rubbed at his neck. "Yeah I guess so… But…" Scratching at his face he frowned a little. "I guess I ended up eating more because I was nervous or something."

"You were nervous?" I asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

He glanced at me sidelong for a second before looking back out at the water. "Yeah sure I guess so… I mean this was only our second date, right?"

I shouldn't have been shocked at all that Ash would have thought of sharing a burger and fries as a romantic enough occasion to count it as a date. But maybe I was still a little surprised that he was nervous.

"Oh well yeah I guess so…" I mumbled out before going quiet again.

After the awkward built for a few long seconds Ash spoke up. "Um do you want a sip?" He asked reaching me his shake.

I shook my head slightly. "No thanks, that's alright."

"Oh okay…" Was all he said back before he turned his head to look at me. "Um is it because you don't want to drink after me?"

I just stared at him for a second. I was a little amazed that he'd ask that considering I'd tried to kiss him twice already, but then again since it was Ash it actually made a lot of sense I guess.

"No that's not it, I'm um just the opposite I guess…"

"About what?" He asked.

I shrugged before rubbed a little awkwardly at the back of my head. "I _don't_ eat a lot when I'm nervous."

Ash stopped to think about it for a second before he grinned a little. He seemed relieved that I at least didn't think he was diseased or something.

"Oh okay, well that's good I guess." Then after another long second he spoke up again.

"Um is it a big shock knowing your sister is going to get married?"

I thought for a second, I was surprised that he'd thought to ask that. Maybe I didn't give him enough credit?

"Sort of... But I mean I love Tracey though, he's an awesome guy. I mean it's great that she's marrying somebody we were already friends with though, right?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah…" Then he frowned. "I don't really get what it's like to have brothers or sisters, but I figured it would be kinda hard for things to change with them, ya know?"

I nodded. "Yeah that's right Ash. I'm happy for them, but at the same time…"

"Change is hard?" He added in.

I looked up to met his eyes as I smiled softly. "Yeah, even when it's good change, happy change."

"Oh…" He said thoughtfully. "Is that how it is about you and me too?"

Maybe I hadn't been thinking about us when I said it but...but suddenly everything I was feeling made so much sense. I nodded again. "Yes I think so… It's just…" I fought to try and put together the right words to say just what I was feeling.

"It's just sometimes I don't know quite how to act or what to say now… I guess I just got so used to hiding how I felt and...and just trying to be your friend."

"Yeah I can get that…" He said slowly. "I was um hiding it for a while too, ya know…?"

I felt my eyes open a little wider as my curiosity piqued. "Really…?

He nodded before laughing a little to himself. "Yeah um I mean it took me longer than you to figure out but…" Then he turned to look me in the eyes. "But when I did I was as scared as I've ever been about anything. Even my hardest battle wasn't even close. Because honestly…" He let his eyes fall a little. "I didn't think you'd ever go for a guy like me."

I frowned suddenly feeling a little mad at him for putting down on himself again. "What's so wrong with you Ash?"

He shrugged. "Nothing I guess…" Then his voice changed, it rose with the sudden smile coming to his face. "Because you really did care about me too."

I smiled back at him, and it got me thinking. Thinking how stupid it was to be uncomfortable around him. He was still just Ash...my goofy best friend.

"Um Misty…" He mumbled.

"Yes Ash?"

He crossed his arms and frowned, it seemed like he was struggling to figure out what to say. Or at least how to say it.

"The thing is…" He sucked in a deep breath before turning to look me in the eyes. "I get what Tracey was talking about… You know if there wasn't going to be a tomorrow and all. Because a lot of times when I was in trouble I thought about that too… Or I mean, I thought about you."

He closed his eyes before going on. "So… So you don't have to be jealous of your sister or anything."

I felt my eyes widen until a complete look of shock lit up my face. That was it wasn't it? It was stupid and petty, and I hated it, but it was true if only just a little bit. Because for everything wonderful that had happened in the last few days between me and Ash I still was worrying, wasn't I? Daisy had forever guaranteed her now, didn't she? But I still felt unsure. I was still worried. Because for so many years all I'd ever known was being just a little piece of his world. Of being always on the sidelines watching, cheering him on to his next great adventure. When all I really wanted was to be...not just a part of his life but the sum total of it.

I wanted to come before every and anybody on earth. But thinking like that always just made me feel selfish. Like I was only going to hold him back from achieving his dreams. When all I ever wanted was to be the greatest thing he dreamed about. To be important, to be the most important. We were just kids then but now...now things were different. Would he really like to spend his whole life with just me? The same way that Tracey wanted to spend his with my sister?

Ash took off his hat and fumbled with it in his hands. I wasn't really sure if that's what he was trying to tell me, to reassure me about. I knew better than to think he was trying to ask me to marry him.

Then still looking down at his hat he spoke up again. "I mean, I figured we needed more time to try and get used to things and all but… But I just um…" He swallowed hard before biting down on his lip, and for a second I thought he almost looked like he going to cry.

"I mean we don't have to right away, we can wait for a little while but…" Looking over at me I'd never seen his face look so serious or so afraid. Silently I watched as a stray tear glided down his cheek.

"But Misty, I just don't want you to feel bad or get the wrong idea just because we haven't talked about it yet." He rubbed at his chin nervously and all I could feel was the blood draining from my head. Was he really…? And the better question: was I going to black out before I found out?

"I mean I know I haven't been around that much at all so… So you probably think I might just take off again without you or something… But the thing is…" He frowned. "I want to be with you all the time so…"

"A-Are you trying to…?" But I couldn't quite get the rest out.

He took a deep breath before slowly letting it out and turning to stare out at the water again. "It's too soon though, right? Brock said I should probably wait awhile before I brought it up but… But all this with Tracey and Daisy just reminded me is all I guess."

"Wait!" I said shaking my head as if it would somehow help everything suddenly make sense. "Are you talking about marrying me?"

He just blinked at me silently for a few long seconds before nodding a little. "It's up to you when, or I don't know, if you still haven't decided if you're sure about wanting somebody like me." He twisted his hat brim nervously between his fingertips. "But I just didn't want you to think I didn't want to ask, okay?"

What could I say? How I could I say anything?

"Y-You're not joking or trying to make fun of me, are you Ash Ketchum?!" I said my voice a little sharper than I expected. I guess he wasn't expecting it either because he winced a little before shaking his head.

"Why would I do that Misty?"

"Because…" I mumbled slowly looking down. "Because you're not supposed to ask a girl to marry you like that…" And I meant it… He was talking like it was so simple, almost like it was a given that we'd end up together forever. And maybe...maybe to him it was… But to me...to me I was always the one who was never good enough, the one who no one, muchless he wanted to spend his entire life with. So then why...why was he asking me to do just that…?

"I'm sorry…" He said slowly with a frown. "I just thought-"

"No, never mind all that!" I said a little desperately as I reached to grab his arm and look him straight in the eyes.

"You're really serious? You really want to…?" Maybe it was stupid of me to have to ask him that then but… But I needed to, somehow I needed just a few more seconds to try and make myself believe him enough to answer. But as it turned out I didn't really get a chance to do either…

Because he slowly, and awkwardly leaned in to kiss me. It was my first kiss, that special milestone you're supposed to remember forever, right? But even so I couldn't close my eyes. I...I had to keep looking at him instead, if only to believe that he was real. That this moment was real… That everything I ever dreamed about was really happening. And it was...wasn't it? It was real. It was as sweetly innocent, as sincere as he always had been, as he still was.

And it didn't matter that we weren't little kids anymore, because everything felt just the same. Just the way I always knew it would…

When he pulled back and looked at me he almost seemed afraid that he'd made a mistake. His face was turning red, and glancing down at Pikachu still sitting in my lap, I think he was looking for some confirmation from his buddy that he'd indeed messed up. But Pikachu just smiled up at us both instead.

"First off…" I said slowly. "Never listen to Brock's love advice. And second…" I looked up at him with a slight smile. "Stop looking so worried…" Then sighing I went on. "But maybe I should learn to listen to my own advice too…?"

"So...yes?" He asked with a mostly clueless look on his face.

I sighed again. I wasn't really surprised I had to spell it out for Ash, but I didn't really mind either. Before answering I leaned in to return his kiss, then pulling back I smiled with a matter of fact head nod.

"So yes."

 **Next chapter coming soon! Keep up the lovely reviews I appreciate them so much!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Ash's POV)

"Later, Mr. Pokemon master." Misty said with a smirk, standing in the doorway to her gym.

"Yeah see ya later." I said with a wave as I took a few steps backward. I guess I didn't want to just turn around and walk away. I kinda just wanted to see her for a few more seconds. That way I'd be sure I wasn't just dreaming, right? Yeah I had too, just to be sure. But there's something mom always used to tell me about not watching where I was going… What was it..uh something about tripping or something I guess?

Well maybe I should have listened, because the next thing I knew I was looking up at the sky with Pikachu staring down at me.

"Pika pi!?"

"Ash are you alright!?"

Sitting up quickly I rubbed at the back of my neck before laughing, I guess I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm okay you guys." So hopping to my feet I dusted myself off and straightened my hat again. I remembered all the times when I was so worried about making a good impression, but now I knew that didn't really matter anymore. I grinned about as wide as I could and waved my arm over my head.

"I love you Misty!"

I few people walking by were kinda laughing at us, and Misty looked a little embarrassed, but I didn't mind, I was too happy to be upset about anything.

"Uh yeah you too, you nut…" I heard her mumble before she looked up and frowned at me in a determined way. "Anyway get lost Ash Ketchum, if you hang around out here any longer I'm gonna challenge you to a battle. This is a gym you know."

I just smiled. "Yeah well I wouldn't let you win."

She crossed her arms. "Let me win? Don't you mean I wouldn't go easy on you?"

Smirking over at Pikachu on my shoulder I whispered: "She's still a pretty sore loser, huh Pikachu…?"

"Hey I heard that!" She shouted back.

I rubbed at the back of my neck before grinning a little innocently, I didn't really want her mad at me. "I'm only kidding Mist, honest."

She rolled her eyes before turning toward the door. "Yeah, yeah I've heard that one before."

For a second or two I just stood there. Maybe I was trying to think about everything that had happened and figure it all out. Or maybe I was just too busy being happy to think about anything else. But I guess it really was more than that, right? It was all our memories too. All the good and bad times we'd spent together. I thought about how many more memories we were going to have now. And maybe I was just wondering about how the future would turn out. About how many new things were waiting down the road.

I wasn't sure what they'd be, but mostly I knew that as long as were were together we could face anything…

"Well Pikachu…" I mumbled softly as I turned to glance at him. "It looks like she said yes buddy…"

"Pi pikachu!"

I smiled and for a second I almost felt like crying suddenly. "I guess you were right…"

I looked down and pulled my hat brim a little lower when I felt a few tears start to well up behind my eyes. "The thing is, I really never saw it coming Pikachu. I always thought she was kinda annoyed at me most of the time."

"Pi…" He said before nuzzling up against my face. Looking up and scratching him behind the ears I sniffed and wiped at my eyes. "Yeah I get that now…" Then I laughed as I reached to hold him in my arms. "Thanks for believing in me all this time Pikachu. I probably wouldn't have ever got the nerve to ask if it wasn't for you." I grinned down at him.

"Now we can all be a family together, right buddy?"

"Pi pika pi!"

I petted his head before hugging him closer to me. "Yeah I knew you'd understand… Ya know, I love you too, right Pikachu?"

"Cha!"

I smiled a little softer at him before turning to take one last look at the Cerulean City gym. I knew it's leader really was pretty tough, but at the same time I kinda thought she didn't always like having to be. Maybe I hadn't figured her out right yet, but I thought it made sense. Swallowing hard I grinned even though I felt like crying again. "You don't have to be so strong now Mist… Because I promise from now on I'll be there to help you out…"

I guess I wouldn't have minded standing there forever but I knew we really did need to go. I still needed to tell mom and Brock. Oh and I bet the Professor would be shocked too. Well really I kinda wanted to tell everybody, it was like I have something inside of my chest that felt so bright I had to let it out. It was kinda new to me, but it sorta felt like...well like love once all the scary uncertain stuff went away.

"Come on Pikachu, let's go tell mom!" I said with a thumbs up.

"Pi pikachu!" He said agreeing.

That's when I took off in a run. Then pulling a pokeball off my belt I released Charizard. I smiled at him and he looked back at me in that way I knew he was really smiling too. Even if it didn't look all that much like it. Hopping on his back and wrapping an arm around his neck I pointed ahead.

"Come on guys, let's go home!"

I guess I wasn't ever so happy or nervous to see Pallet town. When we landed I recalled Charizard and slowly walked up to my front door. Fumbling through my keys I unlocked it and twisted the knob open. Walking in Mr. Mime was busy sweeping the living room, and from the smell I could tell mom was already cooking dinner.

"Mr. Mime!" He said seeming excited to see me and Pikachu.

"Heya Mimey, working hard?"

"Mr. Mime!"

I smiled as I wiped my feet on the welcome mat. "Well I'll try not to make another mess for you to clean up."

"Oh Ash you're home," Mom said as she walked around the corner. "How was Misty and her new Pokemon?"

I frowned in thought a little. I was so happy I hadn't even thought much about the Pokemon. That made me feel a little guilty, but at the same time I felt twice as determined to find the rest of the missing fragments. In fact, I figured I'd head out first thing in the morning. But first… I looked over at mom and smiled a little awkwardly. First I had to tell her about Misty and me.

"Um can I talk to you for a second mom?" I asked scratching at my face.

She smiled. "Of course sweetheart, what's on your mind?"

I crossed my arms as I tried to think how to word this… Sure mom already knew we cared about each other, I mean she's been here the other night when we'd confessed after all. But this just felt different even than that. It was even more important…

I frowned. "Um it's kinda hard to say I guess…"

She suddenly looked a little concerned. "Misty's okay isn't she Ash?"

I nodded. "Yeah she's fine. That's not-"

"And you're okay? Brock? Tracey?"

I smiled a little. "Yeah it's not that kinda thing mom. It's not something wrong...it's something...well right I guess."

Mom smiled a little while her eyebrows raised. "Oh?"

I sighed before taking a deep breath and just saying it. "The thing is… We're gonna," I pulled at my hat brim. "...get married."

Wow that was tough to say... I figured it was normal, but I still kinda wished I could have been as open about my feeling as Brock. Well maybe not that open…

"You and Misty…?" She asked slowly without really giving much expression.

"Well yeah." I mumbled back wondering what she was going to say next. I figured she'd be happy, but I guess she looked more shocked than anything.

I watched as she took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. Afterward a slightly smile came to her face as she got a funny look in her eyes. It almost looked like she was as happy and as she was sad. I didn't really understand why.

"Oh Ash…" She whispered before she took a step forward and buried her face in my shoulder. Now I knew she was crying, but I didn't really get it, not totally. Putting my arms around her I tried to figure out the right thing to say.

"Um...are you happy about it?"

She slowly looked up at me before smiling. "Oh Ash of course I'm happy… How could I not be happy about something so wonderful?"

I smiled back feeling a little relieved before I shrugged. "Well you just looked kinda upset is all…"

She shook her head before getting that funny look in her eyes again. "You'll understand one day sweetheart. It's…" She smiled a little wider up at me. "It's how every parent feels."

"Oh." Was all I said, all I really knew to say I guess.

Pulling back a little she wiped at her eyes before looking back at me. "Have you given her a ring yet?"

I frowned suddenly. "Oh um no," I rubbed at the back of my neck. "I kinda forgot you were supposed to do that."

Mom just laughed. "That's so much like you Ash. Well it's just as well sweetheart, wait here a second…"

"Um okay…" I mumbled a little confused about where she was disappearing too. She went up the stairs and was gone for a few minutes before she came back down with something cupped in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked pointing toward whatever she was holding.

She smiled. "This belonged to your great grandmother Ash. It's been a bit of a family heirloom really. Something tells me Misty would love to get it from you." Opening her hand she gestured for me to take what she was holding.

"Whoa…" I whispered as I picked up the ring and examined it close. It was silver, but the stone was blue. So blue that...well that I was sure it was perfect.

"It looks just like water…" I mumbled as I watched how the stone caught the light.

Mom nodded. "That's right, I thought it would be perfect for her, sweetheart."

The longer I looked at it the more and more it all started to sink in I guess. Misty was really going to marry me… She really wanted to. Biting my lip a little I looked back up at her.

"Thanks mom...I-I love you." I didn't mean for my voice to choke, or to start crying again but...that's just how I felt.

"Oh Ash…" She said as she reached to pull me into a hug. "You're not my little boy anymore, now are you…?"

I held onto her a little tighter. "Not exactly, but...you're still my mom." I pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes. "And before I had any of my friends you were the only person who got me through. You believed in me when there wasn't even anyone else to. So...I mean thanks for all that…"

I opened my palm just enough to glance back at the ring. "And thanks for this too…"

"Now…" She said pulling away again. "Something tells me you'd rather not wait to deliver that, right Ash?"

I grinned a little, knowing that was true. "Well yeah but…what about dinner, I don't want you to have to be alone?"

She just smiled up at me and got that look in her eyes again. That look she said all parents understood. The look I'd get one day maybe…?

"Go and don't worry about me Ash." She laughed a little even though she was crying now too. "I'll never be alone as long as you're in my heart…"

"Mom…" I mumbled weakly as she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Now go on Ash Ketchum!" She said in that determined voice, yeah almost the same one she used whenever I was a little kid and had forgot to clean my room or something.

"Yes, ma'am." I said smiling one last time at her before I glanced back at Pikachu on my shoulder. "Are you ready buddy?"

"Pi pikachu!"

I nodded. "Alright, let's go!" So clutching the ring and tight as I could I bolted out the front door and down the walk. I knew I'd need Charizard's help again to make it the whole way, but right now I just wanted to run. Run down my old street and my old hometown. About ten years ago I'd ran down this same street to meet my first Pokemon, and then I'd left to start my very first journey. Along the way I met a lot of friends and learned just what it meant to not be alone anymore, to have people that cared about me.

Maybe back then I never would have guessed just how my life would have turned out. Like if I'd gotten up on time and never met Pikachu. Then I'd probably never have met Brock, Tracey or...well Misty either. So for how hard everything was, sometimes it's only because of what goes wrong that well… That everything ends up going right, yeah even if you have to wait for it. It's always worth it. Because all my friends, well I wouldn't trade them for anything else...

"Well if it isn't our old pal the Twerp?"

"Oh and it looks like he's in quite the hurry."

I knew those two voices way too good. Stopping and looking up I saw that same stupid balloon.

I frowned as I balled my fist. "Sorry guys I really don't have time for you right now, so whatever you're planning you might as well give it up!"

"Oh looks like someone's in a great mood." Jesse said with a laugh.

"Well don't worry kid," Meowth added in. "Because we're actually in a hurry ourselves."

"Yes," James pointed out. "If you notice we didn't even recite our motto."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...I guess that is kinda weird…?"

"Yes and that would be because we aren't interested in your little Pikachu today." Jesse said grinning wider.

"Then what do you want!?" I shouted back.

She wagged her finger. "Nothing with you twerp, we can't help if you just so happened to run into us." Then she smirked. "Though maybe we should be asking for an autograph considering you were all over the front page of the paper this morning"

James and Meowth joined in laughing and I just turned a few shades redder.

"Yeah well if you guys are done making fun of me, I have somewhere to be!"

"Oh by all means," James said with a slight bow. "Be our guest."

"Yeah Romeo," Meowth smirked. "Be our guest and get lost, because we have business to take care of ourselves."

"Oh yeah!? Just what are you three up to!?" I shouted back.

Jesse laughed. "That is as they say, none of your business. So bye bye now!" She started to wave. "Give the Twerpette a kiss for us. After all, you do seem pretty good at that!"

I gritted my teeth as they disappeared into the distance. "We should probably follow them Pikachu, I know they're up to something!"

"Pi pikachu!"

"Right," I nodded and I was about to run after them when something made me stop.

"Wait a minute Pikachu…" I mumbled as I rubbed my chin. "All that talk about the paper… Me and Misty were on the front but…" My eyes shot open wider when it all suddenly made sense. "The other story Tracey was talking about, it was about what happened at the Professor's lab last night. I bet they wanted to know what happened and steal anything they could, they probably think it has something to do with the crystal fragments! But…" I said squinting in the direction they headed off in. "But why were they headed that way… Professor Oak's lab is the other way… Unless…" I bit down on my lip. "Unless they've already been to the lab!"

"Pi pika pi!"

Slipping the ring into my pocket and patting it just to make sure it was safe I took off running. Thankfully the lab wasn't that far away, so when it came in view I just started running up the steps as fast as I could.

"Hey Professor Oak are you in here?!" I shouted as I flung open the front door and stepped in. But it was dark inside and it didn't look like anyone was there at all.

"Oh Ash is something the matter?" I heard Professor Oak say from behind me. Turning around I saw him making it up the last step with a grocery bags in his arms.

"You just got back?" I asked desperately.

He nodded. "Why yes, I stepped out to pick up a few things. Is something the matter Ash, you seem upset?"

"If you weren't here and Tracey's with Daisy then…" I shook my head. "Then no one was here, and Team Rocket could have just walked in and taken whatever they wanted!"

"Team Rocket?" The Professor said frowning.

Before I could tell him about running into them my pokegear went off in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw Misty was calling so I quickly tapped the screen to answer.

"Hello?"

"Ash this is bad! I don't know what happened but all of a sudden I can't control her! She's so upset she won't even stay in her pokeball! If this keeps up she's going hurt herself and who knows who else!"

I gritted my teeth and started running down the hall. Racing into the main lab room I darted my eyes to the glass case where the fragments were usually stored.

"They're gone!"

"What is Ash?!" Misty asked.

I shook my head as I bit back tears from being so frustrated. "The fragments, all of them…"

"What…?" Misty whispered suddenly sounding about as rotten as I felt.

"Team Rocket, I know it was them!"

"But how can she tell they've been stolen?" Misty asked with a frown.

"I had a theory she might have been connected to them in some way." Professor Oak added in. "It looks like I was right to think that I suppose."

"Well we have to get them back!" Misty shouted before we both heard an explosion behind her and she winced.

I balled my fist and I could feel my fingernails cutting into my hand. "Not before we get you safe! Get out of the gym, I'm on my way!"

I didn't give her time to argue this time, instead I was outside and calling out Charizard before she had a chance to answer.

Putting my hand on Charizard's head I swallowed hard. It felt like there was the biggest lump of fear I'd ever felt in my throat. But it wasn't just there...no the worst part was I felt it in my heart too. "We need to go to Cerulean City as fast as we can buddy…" I mumbled just seconds before we took off. I thought I should have shouted it, but my voice choked and almost came out in a low squeak instead.

Please be safe Misty… Please be okay…

I knew just thinking that wouldn't change anything, but it was almost like if I kept repeating it I could believe she would be alright. It was all I could do…

Charizard must have felt how upset I was because I'd never seen him fly so fast. But it still felt like forever before the gym came into view. When it did Charizard swooped in low and I jumped off and landed in a roll with Pikachu.

"Ash!" I looked up to see Daisy running toward me.

"Tracey's still in there! He went to get Misty out, she won't leave!"

I frowned not letting my knees give into how weak they felt right then.

"Get back and stay safe, I'll get them both out I promise!" Maybe I just felt better making a promise, almost like that meant I'd have to keep it…

Racing into the gym all I heard was explosion after explosion and judging by the smoke and flickering lights the power generator had been damaged. Running past the lobby and into the main battle room I saw Tracey choking on smoke while he gave commands for his Scyther to clear it away. When he did everything just got worse… In the pool was Misty's Gyarados, and just past it was the rampaging pokemon. It's eyes were red and it was using its psychic ability to levitate itself and beat back Gyarados's attacks.

"Misty!" I shouted as I ran toward her.

Looking over her shoulder at me she almost smiled a little. Maybe I thought she looked relieved. I wanted to be too, but I didn't get the chance, another psychic attack snapped in the air and the whole building shook. A part of the ceiling was starting to crumble and I knew I didn't have time to think. Not to think...or to be so afraid. As afraid as I knew I was.

Leaping forward I shoved Misty out of the way of most of the falling ceiling and we both came skidding to a stop at the side of the pool. Coughing past the smoke I reached to gently lean her head up as I held her in my arms. "Misty! Come on you have to wake up, okay?!"

Shaking her a little I bit harder on my lip. "Come on, you're too stubborn to get hurt… You're safe… I promised to save you..." I mumbled as my tears suddenly blurred her unconscious face.

"Misty wake up!" I said shaking my head. Then digging around in my pocket I pulled out the ring. The special ring that was supposed to be for her and nobody else ever. "You need to wake up so I can give you this! Come on Misty!"

Tracey came running up to us but I barely even noticed him. "Ash we need to get out of here!"

I didn't notice anything at all until I saw the tiniest flinch on her face. Until her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ash…?" She mumbled. Then she tried to smile but it came out as more of a whince. "Not even Psyduck would believe the headache I have right now…"

That lump in my chest suddenly disappeared. It was almost like a knot unraveling... So even though we weren't really safe yet I felt so relieved. We'd be okay now I just knew it… Pulling her in closer I just held on tight enough where nobody or nothing could ever try to take her away from me again…

"Ash look…" Tracey said as he put one hand on my shoulder to get my attention, and the other to point toward the pokemon. She was just floating there staring at us. Then slowly her eyes changed from red to a pale blue. For a few long seconds nobody said or did anything, but then she started making those sad calls again. It went on and one until Misty slowly reached behind her and pulled a pokeball off her belt. First she recalled Gyarados then getting another pokeball she aimed in toward the other pokemon.

"You don't really want to hurt anybody, do you…?" Misty whispered. "But people keep hurting you don't they…?" She frowned. "You and the person you loved the most…"

Trying to call it back Tracey and me just watched while holding our breath. But Misty was right I guess, as right as she had been the first time. This pokemon really didn't want to hurt anybody, she just wanted to find her friend, her mate, the person she loved more than anybody.

Disappearing inside her pokeball she didn't try to fight anymore. Clutching the pokeball Misty sighed. "Well that's that I guess…" And the next thing I knew she had passed out again. "Misty!?" I shouted, but Tracey tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"She should be fine Ash, we just need to get out of here."

I frowned but finally nodded. "Right."

When we made it out help was already there, so while they worked on putting out the fires I rode with Misty to the hospital. All the doctors said she would be fine, that it was just some bumps and bruises, but that didn't stop me from worrying. In fact I was pacing around the waiting room when Brock came in and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Ash, I think you're about to wear out the floor?"

Looking up I smiled a little. It was good to see friends, I guess I needed that now more than ever…

"Brock, oh it's good to see you." I said.

He grinned as he handed me a bottle of juice. "Here I figured you wouldn't think to take care of yourself at a time like this."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I twisted open the cap and realized how hungry and thirsty I really was.

"I heard from Tracey what happened, but he said Misty should be fine, right?"

I nodded swallowing. "Yeah it was all minor stuff they said, but I'm still a little worried I guess."

Brock patted my back. "Hey don't be, Misty is one tough lady." He grinned a little softer. "You should know that better than anyone, right Ash?"

I smiled. "Yeah, you're right about that Brock."

Then before we could say anything else a nurse stepped into the waiting room and looked the both of us over. "Mr. Ketchum?"

"Yes?" I said stepping over to her.

She smiled. "Your wife is awake and asking for you."

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Actually we're not-"

"Go on." Brock said cutting me off and pushing me forward a little. "I'll go in and see her afterward.

"Um okay…" I mumbled as I followed behind the nurse.

"Here, right inside this room Mr. Ketchum." She said pointing.

I nodded. "Thanks," before I stepped in.

Misty was sitting up in bed with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. She turned to look at me when I walked in.

"Well I know I'm probably a sight, right?"

I slipped into the chair next to her bed as I laughed a little. "I think you look beautiful with bandages Mist."

She smirked. "Very funny, well at least I match you now." She said gesturing toward the little bandages still on my face.

I smiled softer this time. "Well...I'm just glad you're okay."

She nodded still frowning. "Now you know how much you worry me almost getting yourself killed all the time."

I scratched at the side of my face before I frowned too. "Well yeah I guess...but you didn't listen to me either, ya know?"

She looked down and sighed. "Yeah I'm sorry...I just couldn't leave her all alone in there. I knew she was just hurting, I had to try and calm her down."

I nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean… If it would have been Pikachu or any of my other pokemon I would have done the same thing. But...I still don't like you getting hurt."

Misty looked up and smiled at me a little. "Okay, how about we both keep that in mind and try to play it as safe as we can? At least for each other?"

I nodded again. "Sure, of course."

Misty just stared at me without saying anything for a second or two before she broke out in a grin and shrugged. "Eh I give it a week tops."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah you're probably right."

We both kinda got quiet then until she glanced back over at me and started to say something. "So...was I just imaging it in between blacking out, or did you say you wanted to give me something?"

I opened my eyes a little wider as I suddenly felt kinda nervous. But nodding and reaching into my pocket I decided to just say what I wanted to. After all the hard part was already over, right? She'd already said said yes, so now I just needed to kinda make it official.

"My mom said this was a family heirloom of ours, and she thought I'd like to give it to you…" I said as I held out my open palm with the ring inside.

She stared down at it without saying anything before she looked back up at me. "So you really weren't planning on changing your mind then, huh?"

I frowned feeling a little confused before I shook my head. "No, of course not!"

She smiled. "Sorry, just thought I'd ask one last time, you know just to make sure."

"Well, do you like it?" I asked sorta nervous that she wouldn't.

"It's beautiful Ash…" She said simply.

I smiled as I picked it up and reached to slip it on her finger. Swallowing hard I looked up at her. "Um that's how it's supposed to go, right?"

She grinned as she reached to hold my hand. "Yeah. Or…" Her voice got softer. "Or at least that's how I always dreamed it would go."

"Really?" I asked before I even thought about it. Maybe I was just too surprised to think that she had always dreamed about me of all people giving her a ring?

"Of course really." She answered back. "Someone needed to take care of you, that was painfully obvious from the start. I guess I was just crazy enough to actually want the job."

I smiled wider before I laughed a little bit. "Okay well that's great! Then… Then…" I stopped to think as my face got a little more serious. "Then we can be a family forever, okay?"

She reached to playfully pinch the side of my face before quickly leaning in to kiss me. Pulling back she grinned.

"Oh it's a fat chance of getting rid of me now, Ash Ketchum."

 **Thanks for all the reviews and followers, you guys are great! Next chapter coming soon!**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Misty's POV)

Growing up I never liked mirrors much. I guess I was just kinda tired of the big deal my sisters made out of what they either saw or didn't see when they looked in one. Of course over the years I'd learned to not really worry about it so much. I may not have been the most beautiful person alive, but I'd seen worse. And when it all came right down to it, half of what I saw when I looked in a mirror was a gym leader, an expert water type trainer, and to me that was probably the most beautiful thing of all. Because I knew just how much hard work it took to ever accomplish those things. How many bumps and bruises I'd taken on the road to getting where I was now.

I narrowed my eyes at my reflection before I playfully sighed. And from the looks of me today I should have accomplished a lot… Poking at my face I frowned. I kind of looked like a Snorlax had sat on me, and I guess I sort of felt the same way. On the outside anyway…

Taking one last look I stepped away from the mirror and closed the bathroom door behind me. Walking over to the hospital bed I shoved the last of my things in my backpack before slinging it over my shoulder. I had already signed the paperwork and checked out. Honestly it was just good to be getting out of this place, one night was enough for a lifetime as far as I was concerned. Not that the nurses weren't nice enough, but maybe they were a little too nice… I smirked a little to myself realizing I was suddenly embarrassed in front of myself. There was that one that kept forgetting the name on the chart and calling me "Mrs. Ketchum."

I guess I should have just took it as a chance to get used to it, but I couldn't really see that happening any time soon. If ever. I shook my head as I felt the awkwardness spreading out in all directions on my face. I needed time to think about everything, to try and figure it out, to wrap my head around what had happened in the last few days, but I knew I didn't have time. Team Rocket were busy gumming up the works as usual, and I had to stop them. My pokemon was counting on me, and it was time to make good on all those years of accomplishments.

Putting on my most determined face I marched out the hospital room and out into the hall. I was about to turn toward the elevators when I heard something that stopped me in my tracks…

"Oh, see you later Mrs. Ketchum! I'm glad you're feeling better!" I heard that same nurse call.

Weakly I looked over my shoulder and gave a wave. "Yeah, thanks for everything…" I said doing my best to smile. This poor woman was never going to get it right, so I didn't bother correcting her again. Instead just making to the elevator sounded like the best thing in the world. If things really wanted to go my way, no one would be sharing the ride down with me and I wouldn't have to worry about the look on my face. Which is why I half expected to run into a parade on my way down to the lobby, but no, actually the elevator was empty.

Smiling a little I pushed in my floor before leaning against the wall. Maybe things were going to go my way today? I crossed my arms and let out the breath I didn't even realize I was holding. Not that they hadn't been… So why did I still feel so numb to it all? I mean I should have just been happy, right? Just happy… Glancing down at the ring on my hand I swallowed hard. I was happy...but it was just getting a little crowded out by how scared I was at the same time. It was strange because I thought the only reason you should feel like that was because you weren't sure about it, or thought it was wrong? But since I knew that wasn't it, then why?

Bunching my forehead in thought I tried to playback yesterday in as much detail as I could. But there was so much to remember about yesterday. Which just made it stranger that the main parts that were sticking out in my head all revolved around him. But not just him, me, the way I didn't feel so worried or afraid when he was around to jab in the arm. Because that smile of his, it was the same one he had when he caught that caterpie that made my skin crawl. It was that same toothy grin he'd worn when he won the League, and when he'd shouted out "I love you" in front of total strangers on the street.

Somehow I got the feeling he wasn't really afraid of anything right now. He was just happy, as happy as that ten year old kid he used to be. Probably because he was too dense to have the sense to think ahead to all the "what ifs" I was considering. But I guess that just made me wonder if I was the one too dense, too dense to get that believe it or not, it really was time for my happily ever after?

I smirked a little before mumbling to myself: "You're no prince charming, Ash Ketchum." But that's the funniest thing isn't it? When all was said and done, I'd rather him be my doofy best friend anyway. Because he needed somebody to take care of him, to keep him from breaking his neck before he even turned twenty-five. I guess that would all be up to me now…

With a ding the doors opened and I almost jumped at the sound. Yeah that got a few strange looks from the people waiting to get on after me. Blushing a little I just kept my head down and squeezed past the crowd. I was almost out the lobby doors when I caught sight of someone familiar out of the corner of my eye.

"Toge!"

Turning I felt a smile spreading on my face. "Togekiss, you came to walk me home, huh?"

"Togekiss!"

Rubbing his wing I smiled a little wider. "Well I could use the company, so come on let's get back to the gym."

"Kiss?"

I laughed. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little banaged up."

It was funny how sometimes all you needed to figure everything out was a friend nearby. Because suddenly I felt a lot better. Outside the sun was up and everything was business as usual in my hometown. It was like nothing different had happened, nothing had changed. But it had and I knew it… The truth was nothing was ever going to be exactly the same way again…

I stopped walking suddenly and looked down.

"Toge…?" Togekiss asked as he flew two slow circles around me before hovering to a stop and rubbing up against my face a little.

I smiled softly as I slowly looked up. "Hey Togekiss...do you remember that secret I told you once…?"

His face looked confused for a second before his eyes lit up and I knew he suddenly remembered. "Togekiss…" He cooed softly as if he really did understand what I was talking about. I knew he must have…

"Well…" I gently reached to pull him into my arms and hold him close. "We don't have to worry about it anymore, okay? Because it's all going to be alright…"

"Kiss…?"

I nodded. "Yeah that's right." Looking him in the eyes I held on a little tighter. "Sometimes the best kind of secret is the kind you don't keep forever…"

"Togekiss…?"

I smiled slightly. "What I mean is… I've told you I love you lots of times, right?"

"Togekiss!" He agreed, smiling at me.

"Well when you tell someone something it's not a secret anymore. And I…" I closed my eyes for a second before looking back at my friend. "It took me a while, but I finally realized that 'I love you' is the worst kind of secret of all." I frowned a little trying not to focus on the knot I felt in my chest. "Mostly because it doesn't do any good. And if you keep it forever then...then you might lose the chance to ever… To ever be happy."

His face suddenly looked a little concerned, but I shook my head calmly. "Don't be upset though, because I gave my secret away."

"Toge!"

I nodded. "Yep, that's right. So I can be happy now, we all can." I smiled as I rubbed Togekiss' head. Maybe it didn't make sense to me until I had to try and explain it to someone else. Maybe it took that to see how simple it really was supposed to be…

Slipping the ring off my finger I held it carefully out to Togekiss. "You see this, humans like to prove when they give away important secrets. This is the proof that I gave away mine."

Togekiss' eyes brightened until I couldn't help but remember all those years ago when he was still small. He was looking at the blue stone with the same wonder he used to look at everything back then. When it all was something new he was seeing for the very first time.

Smiling I gently slipped the ring back on and pulled him into a hug again. "I love you Togekiss…" I pulled back a little and laughed. "But that wasn't ever a secret."

"Kiss, Kiss!"

I smiled. "Come on, we need to get back, we have another friend that needs our help now."

The rest of the walk about I didn't really feel afraid anymore, mostly I just felt calm. Well and happy of course. Glancing Togekiss gliding beside me I wondered what I ever did to deserve so many people who were always there for me? Who were there during all the times I thought I might get a little lost in all the doubts inside my head. But that's just what friends did for each other, right? Ash would need me to be there for him from now on too. And my new pokemon, she needed me more than anyone right now. So the closer I got to the gym the more determined I felt to do whatever I needed to help her. To fix whatever Team Rocket had messed up.

So when I finally stepped into my gym's lobby I had one thing only on my mind. "Oh Misty, there you are, glad you're back." Daisy said as she appeared from the main pool area.

"Have you heard from Tracey or Ash yet, are they still at Professor Oak's lab?"

"Whoa slow down baby sister, you just like got back from the hospital, should you really be going on like some crazy adventure with the guys?"

I sighed trying to push back my annoyance. "Daisy I'm fine, and besides it's my pokemon that Team Rocket stole from, I need to be there."

Daisy just frowned before shrugging. "Well it's not like I can stop you Misty, but I bet Ash isn't going to like it either."

I crossed my arms as I smirked. "Let me worry about Ash, right now I just need to make sure they don't leave without me."

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't just want to take it easy here with me today, we could like take in a movie or start shopping for our wedding dresses?"

I cringed before shaking the heat from my face. "Sorry but I have to be there." Regaining my composure I turned back toward the door. "Besides the gym's closed for repairs so I'd just be standing around without any work today anyway."

"Oh alright fine Misty, but like be careful, I think they're still at the Professor's."

"Great, thanks Daisy!" I said just before I was about to run for the door.

"Hey but don't think you're going to avoid me forever about the dress, okay? I mean I like want you to look fabulous!"

I frowned again before rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. "Uh, r-right, thanks…" I mumbled out before making a break for the door. Possible danger or not, I was more than a little glad to be running in the opposite direction...

"Those guys better not leave without me…" I mumbled to myself as I flung open my car door and slid inside.

Normally I enjoyed the drive to Pallet, but now wasn't the time for the scenic route. Not when Team Rocket could have been selling off the fragments at the very moment. They'd be sorry if they did anything to permanently mess up things...that much I knew for sure. I'd been so distracted all morning that I guess I didn't really notice how worried I was. But now I was starting to feel it in full force. But it was just like those crummy two bit crooks to not care who they hurt if they could get a buck out of it. Well they weren't going to get away with it, nope not if I had anything to do with it.

When I finally made it to Pallet I sped over to the Professor's lab before throwing it in park beside the curb. Squinting up at the lab I couldn't see if anyone was still there one way or the other. That got me worried, I could just see Ash sneaking off trying to play hero while I was supposed to be back home playing dress up with Daisy. Well it wasn't going to happen. Running toward the stairs I took the steps in as big a rush as I could without tripping and finishing myself off. Honestly I was still pretty sore from yesterday, but that was besides the point.

Reaching the top I stopped just long enough to huff in and out a few deep breaths before I headed for the front door. Flinging it open I rushed down the hall and into the main lab room. "Oh good you're all still here!" I said with a relieved smile as I saw Ash, Brock, Tracey and Professor Oak staring back at me looking surprised.

"Oh well hello there Misty, good to see you're feeling better." Professor Oak said with a smile.

I nodded taking in another deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine."

As expected Ash just frowned and took a step closer to me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I waved him off with a smirk. "Yes Ash I'm fine, I'm too tough to get killed off that easy, right Brock?" I asked turning to him for backup.

Brock just grinned. "Oh yeah you're tough alright Misty, but I learned a long time ago not to get in the middle of these kinds of disputes." Then Brock glanced over at Tracey before they both laughed.

"I guess I learned the same thing." Tracey added in while I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, what's the plan guys, do we know where Team Rocket went?" I asked trying to get down to business.

The Professor nodded. "Right well as we were just discussing, we have reason to believe that Team Rocket has as much interest in completing the orb with the missing fragments as we do. Though for a much less noble reason of course."

I nodded figuring it made sense, the value would probably be a lot higher if they had all the pieces.

"So at any rate, seeing as they don't have the tracking technology that I developed they will most likely be waiting for us to find the other pieces."

"Oh so they want us to do the hard work, and then they just waltz in and try to steal it?" I smirked. "Sounds about like Team Rocket's style. So then where is the next peice?"

"We were just getting to that." Professor Oak said with a smile as he turned to gesture toward a map of Kanto hanging on a nearby wall. "The completed orb was found in the sea near Cerulean City, as you know, but the last fragment was located around the outskirts of Celadon. Which means our next location is somewhere near Mt. Moon."

I nodded. "Right then we should get going, something tells me Team Rocket will rear their ugly heads without us even worrying about them."

"Yeah you're probably right about that one Misty." Brock agreed with a slight chuckle.

"I'm staying back guys," Tracey added in. "I'm very closer to finally cracking the language we found in the cave near Celadon. If I can crack it it might give us information about just what this new pokemon is, and what we can do to help it."

Professor Oak nodded. "I agree Tracey, and perhaps with my assistance we could have a breakthrough before the others even get back."

Tracey's face lit up, and I couldn't help but smile at what a Oak fanboy he still was even after all these years.

"Well looks like it's all set then?" Brock said slapping a hand on mine and then Ash's shoulder. "It'll be just like old times eh, with the gang back together?"

Ash grinned a little. "Yeah looks like it Brock. Anyway let's go," He balled his fist in determination. "I don't want to give Team Rocket time to think they got away with stealing the fragments."

Brock rubbed his chin. "I don't know Ash it might be even better if they think they did, that way they might get careless."

I sighed. "That makes sense Brock, but then I don't know if Team Rocket could ever get any more careless."

He laughed. "True enough."

Walking toward the front door I pulled my keys out of my pocket and smiled back at them over my shoulder. "I'll drive."

Ash gave Brock a wary glance before I slapped his arm. "And what was that look for!?"

He waved his hands in front of himself defensively. "Oh nothing, Mist..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I can read you a little better than that by now, Ash Ketchum…"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry I guess I'm just not used to it is all."

I frowned a little. "What me being able to read you, or me driving?"

He shrugged. "Uh both I guess."

I shook my head as I gave him a playful smirk. "Well that's funny, since one I've been doing since I was sixteen, and the other since I was ten."

Brock smiled at us the way I usually did when I ran into a cute baby pokemon. "You two are adorable, you do know that right?"

I blushed a little and looked down which just made Brock chuckle more. Then clearing his throat he stepped out the door and looked back at us. "Alright come on you two, we have a fragment to find."

When we all did manage to get on the road the car ride was a little awkward. We actually hadn't told Brock yet…

Pikachu was perched on Ash's shoulder next to me and seemed pretty content to stare out at the passing scenery. Brock was sitting in the backseat and seemed suspiciously quiet too… It almost made me want to try and strike up some pointless small talk, but I never really got the chance…

Poking his head in between us in the front seat he rubbed his chin and frowned thoughtfully. "You know, something seems pretty awkward between us all, doesn't it?"

"Uh w-well-" I tried to explain but was cut off when he spoke up again. "Hey but I bet I know what's going on…"

"Y-You do…?" Ash asked nervously as he eyed Brock.

He nodded with a slight smirk. "I'd like to think I'm very discerning when it comes to both human and pokemon relationships."

I was going to say that clearly didn't apply when it came to his own relationships, but I didn't really want to pick at that old sore spot.

"Well that and," leaning in a little more he pointed toward my hand on the steering wheel. He smirked. "Misty's clearly wearing an engagement ring."

Yeah and there it was… I guess I should have thought of that being an obvious tip off.

"Oh yeah, right." Ash mumbled out causing me to frown and shoot him a playful sidelong glare.

"And why do you sound so surprised, considering you're the one who gave it to me…?"

He laughed a little as he awkwardly poked at the bridge of his nose. "Well yeah, but whenever I see it I'm still surprised too…"

Brock sat back in his seat and I saw him cross his arms triumphantly in the rear view mirror. "What can I say, I'm impressed Ash."

Ash looked back at him and smiled. "Thanks Brock, it wasn't easy."

I frowned and pretended to gag. "Wait, we're not having another one of those awkward male bonding moments are we? Really, in front of me again?"

Ash laughed. "Sorry Misty, I guess guy's just think that way."

I slumped my shoulders with a sigh. "Hey you know it's not all roses on the girl side of things either, you know? We could get rejected just as easily."

Ash bunched his forehead. "I guess I never really thought about that before…" He turned back to Brock. "Who would turn down a pretty girl that liked them…?"

Brock shrugged his shoulders and frowned as if it was an inconceivable concept. "Beats me Ash, are you sure about that Misty?"

I shook my head with a moan. "That's just it you guys, what if you didn't think the girl was pretty, then what? Then you could reject her the same as any girl could reject you. Let's face it, love is a cutthroat risky business no matter who you are."

Brock rubbed his chin in thought. "I suppose that's true Misty, but we men are not without substance, it isn't all about looks."

I wanted to laugh hearing that from him of all people, but I guess him and Suzie did actually have a lot in common, so maybe there was some truth to it.

"Yeah…" Ash began thoughtfully. "Just like friendships it's more about what's inside that counts."

I admit I thought that was kind of sweet and insightful coming from Ash, but then I glanced at him with a frown. "Is that the polite way to say you think I'm ugly, but love me anyway?"

He just blinked for a few long seconds seemed confused before his face spread out in a wide frown. "Wait no, I didn't mean it that way, honest!"

I smirked at him and studied his face for a second before I turned back to the road. "I wasn't really serious Ash. But um thanks anyway…"

Ash got quiet before he spoke up again in a sort of mumble. "Well, I always thought you figured I was kinda goofy looking anyway…"

I smiled a little to myself before answering matter of factly. "I do actually."

"Huh?!" He said bolting up straighter in his seat. "You do?"

I nodded with a grin. "Yep, always have. But you wouldn't have so many fangirls if you weren't a little handsome too."

"A little…?" He mumbled weakly.

I laughed before reaching to jab his shoulder. "A little or a lot, but come on how sappy do you expect me to get in front of Brock?"

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just along for the ride." Brock chimed in from the backseat with a chuckle.

"Right I guess so…" Ash said slowly still seeming a little unconvinced that I didn't think he looked like a grimer.

I laughed again before smiling over at him for a second and tossing him a wink. "I'm kidding, alright?" I said softly.

"Yeah, I know." He answered back with a smile that finally seemed convinced.

"Anyway," I added looking out the window. "This is about as far as the road is going to take us, looks like it's time to give the radar a try."

"Good let's get going." Brock said as he opened his door and stepped out with a stretch. Ash was next and he already had the radar in hand and was poking at something on the screen. Wordlessly he started to trail off with Pikachu following behind him.

"Hey wait up, will ya?" I shouted as I ran up behind him with Brock in tow.

"Oh right, sorry I was kinda focused." He said looking up with a grin. "Anyway it should be this way."

To our left I noticed a sign that was pointing the same way toward Mt. Moon, so I figured we were right on track. For the next hour we wandered through the forest and I was tempted to ask if we were lost at least a few times, but finally we appeared at the base of Mt. Moon. Ash stopped and look up.

Stepping a little closer to him I raised an eyebrow. "So what do you think, is it inside the cave?"

"Maybe," he said slowly. "But I kinda get the feeling it might be up there instead."

"At the summit somewhere?" Brock asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah maybe, I'll go up with Charizard and check it out, you guys stay here and look out for Team Rocket."

"Alright, but be careful, okay?" I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled over at me as he reached for Charizard's pokeball. "No problem I will."

Crossing my arms I watched him make the quick ascent and land somewhere out of sight. Reaching to call him on my pokegear I waited for him to pick up. "Well?" I asked when he did. "Do you see anything?"

He didn't say anything for a few long seconds. "Not yet, but give me a minute." So taking my eyes off the pokegear screen I scanned around bushes nearby instead. I just got this ugly feeling that we were being watched, and it didn't take many guesses to figure out who was doing it."

"The radar saying it should be right below me, but I don't know how to get through, it's just solid rock up here."

Brock leaned in. "Well, some of my rock pokemon could break through there no problem, but I wouldn't want to damage the crystal."

"Maybe Charizard could burn our way through with flamethrower?" Ash suggested.

I shook my head. "Both of those sounds pretty risky, if we crush or fry the fragment it won't do us or my pokemon any good." I thought for a second. "There must be another way, I mean how did they put the fragment there in the first place?"

"But's that been probably thousands of years ago Misty?" Brock said with a frown.

I nodded. "Yeah I know, so the same path might not even still be there, but if it is and we could find it then we wouldn't have to risk harming the crystal. I think it's at least worth a shot finding it." Reaching for Togekiss pokeball I called him out.

"Togekiss!" He greeted me seeming as excited as ever. I smiled and petted his head. "Hi again sweetie, now do you think you could give me a lift up there I said pointing just belong the summit."

"Kiss!"

I smiled and reached to carefully position myself mostly on Togekiss back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Be careful up there!" I head Brock call from below us. I smiled down. "We will, don't worry. Now…" I mumbled to myself as we got closer to the side of the mountain, just below the summit. "There might be a secret entrance around here somewhere… Togekiss go left a little ways but stay close to the side of Mt. Moon."

"Togekiss!" He said turning in the direction I said. We been looking for a few minutes when small opening just big enough for one person to crawl through, came into view. "Over there!" I directed Togekiss. Hovering in close to the opening I stared in before digging in my backpack for a flashlight. Aiming it in I narrowed my eyes, it kept going for a little ways, but I didn't see any sudden drops of even worse...bug pokemon anywhere so I figured I'd get it a try.

"Togekiss stay here and wait for me, I don't think you're fit in here." I said.

"Toge…?" He said seeming a little worried about me. I smiled and petted his wing. "Don't worry, I'll be right back as soon as I take a look around." So angling the light ahead I crawled in the tight space. It kept going until the entrance was almost out of view. I swallowed hard. Now definitely wasn't the time to get claustrophobic… But my pokemon needed this fragment so I just kept going. That is until I felt something brush past my leg in the darkness behind me. Freezing I glanced my shoulder and shined the light slowly in that direction.

There illuminated in the darkness was a caterpie curiously wiggling its antenna at me. All at once I felt my heart drop and my mouth go dry. Before I could even try and hold it in I screamed the same blood curdling death I would have saved for the last moments before a violent end. I guess the guys must have heard it too, because my pokegear was now ringing like crazy. But I didn't have time to answer it, I was too busy sprint crawling in the opposite direction from the creepy bug. The only good thing about that was that it was the direction I needed to go in anyway…

The next thing I knew I tripped into a much larger room. Rubbing my sore head and sucking in deep breaths I tried to regain my composure. I was ready to face a very angry legendary if need be, but I just hoped I'd seen the last of those darn bugs... Getting it together I shined the flashlight around and saw a bunch of weird scribblings on the walls. Standing up I walked a little closer to them. "So this must be the language Tracey was talking about…?" But there were pictures too…

The pokemon it depicted almost looked like mine but...bigger. And… I bit my lip. If I followed my gut I'd say my pokemon evolved into this one. And if so… I shook my head in wonder. It was amazing… It'd never seen a water pokemon like it, but it was nothing short of beautiful… Majestic even. Like all the power of a gyarados with fins and streaming ribbons behind it, but all the grace of a dragonair. And in the picture there were two of them, and between them…

I squinted hard in the dim light. It almost looked like another type of crystal, but this one was massive and shaped like… I slumped my shoulders. "It almost looks like a cascade badge… Go figure…" I said to myself thoughtfully.

"Misty!" I heard someone shout making me jump. Turning around I shined the flashlight toward where I'd heard the familiar voice and I saw Ash tumbling out of the cramped entrance tunnel. Running over to me he wrapped me in a hug so tight I almost stopped breathing. "Are you alright, you didn't answer!?"

I swallowed back the heat on my face before nodding and slowly pulling away so I could look at him. "Oh yeah sorry about that, I forgot to call you back." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I ran into a bug on the way in…"

Ash's face slowly melted from worry to amusement. He laughed seeming so relieved. "Oh well that makes sense then I guess, huh?"

I nodded again. "Yeah me and bugs really don't mix… But anyway I think we're in the right spot, don't you?"

Stopping to look around Ash slowly pulled out his radar and followed the high-paced beeps around the room until the device in his hand was making so much noise I thought it might just blow up. Kneeling down Ash lowered his arm into a crack in the floor and slowly pulled out a glowing shard.

"Wow…" I whispered to myself.

Then standing and looking over at me he smiled. "One more down. Your pokemon should be happy about that Misty."

I smiled back as relief spilled over the sides of my heart. We were one step closer to helping her find her friend... Though… For a second I focused on Ash's brown eyes. They were more than just that I realized.

Walking over to take his hand I smiled a little softer at him. "Thank you Ash, for doing all this for her, and um...well for me."

He smiled and gently tugged me back into the tunnel. "That's no problem, I even caught a caterpie while I was at it."

I frowned. "You're kidding right? That one on the way in? I thought you were rushing to come 'save' me?"

He laughed a little. "Well I was, but I kinda couldn't see and tripped into him. He just so happened to go into one of my empty pokeballs without me even trying to catch him."

I sighed. "Great another Caterpie…" Then I shook my head. "Well at least you cleared the way back..."

Ash was still laughing at me, but we both went quiet when we heard the sounds of a battle going on outside.

"Oh no Brock…!" I said as Ash pulled me along a little faster.

When we made it to the end of the opening we saw Togekiss and Charizard still waiting for us. Charizard was watching the battle below with sleepy interest, and taking a look I could see why. It was just Team Rocket and they were already losing to boot.

"Golem, use Double Edge!" We both heard Brock call.

"Hey this is ridiculous!" We heard James whine. "Even the old twerp is beating us all by himself now?"

"Stop complaining James and attack!" Jesse said slapping the back of his head.

"I have a bad feeling about how this is going to end up you two…" Meowth said seeming to be the only one aware of what was predictably going to happen in the next five seconds. In one flash they were up and mostly away.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" They shouted in unison.

Once our pokemon lowered us back to the ground I hopped off of Togekiss and ran over to Brock. "So did you get the fragments back!?"

He smiled before showing the glowing pieces he was safely cradling in his arms. "Of course, what about you guys."

Ash smiled and happily showed him our piece. "Got it Brocko!"

Brock grinned back. "Well it looks like that wasn't worth worrying about after all."

I nodded. "I guess you were right about that."

But before we could even catch our breath from everything that had happened we all heard Ash's pokegear start to ring. Answering it the three of us leaned in to see Tracey look back at us with a mixture of excitement and concern on his face. "The professor and me managed to decipher most of the cave writing…"

"Oh, and what's it say?" I asked trying to draw Tracey out.

He shook his head before looking back out at us. "You're going to have to see this one for yourselves guys…"

 **Stick around for the next chapter, thanks guys!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Ash's POV)

I had to admit that I didn't really like waiting so much… We'd rushed back to the Professor's lab because Tracey had something to tell us, but when we got there it was just waiting… Tracey and Professor Oak were still staring at papers and mumbling between themselves, and I figured they had been for a while.

Crossing my arms I shuffled in my seat a little restlessly. "So did you guys figure something out yet?"

Professor Oak sighed as he looked over at me and ran a hand through his hair in thought. "That's a bit of an understatement I'm afraid Ash…"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Yeah what's going on?" Misty added, and from the sound of her voice she seemed kinda worried. But I figured that made sense since it had to do with one of her pokemon.

Tracey turned toward us and looked down before looking up again and focusing on our faces.

"Levieil… (Lee-vi-ale)" Turning a few pages in his sketchbook he pointed at a drawing. It was the same one from the cave in Celadon. And…

"I saw that at the cave in Mt. Moon just a little while ago…" Misty said lightly before frowning in what seemed like more worry.

"Right," Tracey started to say. "It's the evolved form of your pokemon Misty." He sighed. "It seems according to the depicted record they only evolve once meeting their selected mate for the first time. But just any other opposite gender pokemon of their species won't initiate the evolution."

"What do you mean Tracey?" Brock asked tilting his head in thought.

"Ah now that's the interesting part." The professor said before going on. "It seems that the frequency we've been detecting and using to locate the fragments is actually a form of mating call. Levieil wants to locate a compatible partner, so it seems to be waiting for another frequency to respond and harmonize with it's own."

"Right," Tracey said with a nod. "According to the information we decoded there are very few compatible candidates." He frowned suddenly. "Maybe even only one in some cases. And that was even true when the species was abundant, but now…"

"What about now?" Misty asked, and she sounded even more upset and worried about her pokemon.

"Misty…" I whispered as I reached to hold her hand. She turned to look at me and for a second she didn't say anything, but finally she gave me a weak smile and squeezed my hand back.

"Are there any others like Levieil now?" Brock asked rubbing his chin.

Tracey's eyes narrowed. "They're most likely gone now… Extinct. Or at least so severely endangered that very few remain. But the good news is that Misty's pokemon does have a compatible mate."

"The other fragments…" Misty whispered softly.

Tracey nodded. "Exactly. Their frequencies have been responding all this time, and the closer the crystals get the more aware of each other they became. It explains why your pokemon was so upset Misty, she doesn't understand why they're being kept apart."

"But um," I started to say as I scratched at the side of my face with my free hand. "Why were they both inside the crystals to begin with?"

"Good question Ash," Professor Oak said as he paced in thought a few times. "The decoded record explains that too. It would seem that a man named Vilmos captured the two pokemon in their separate crystal orbs many thousand years ago. He's also the one who left the messages written in the fragment chambers. A way to explain what happened, and what to do in case the crystals were ever found."

"That's right," Tracey nodded again. "Vilmos lived in that ancient culture, and the crystal orbs seem to have been the forerunners to our pokeballs today. Though honestly they might have been more advanced back then than we even are now."

"That makes sense I guess," Brock cut in. "But why were the 'pokeballs' hidden afterward? And what about the broken one, does he mention that?"

Tracey glanced at Professor Oak and they both kinda...well frowned. "That's not the best part of the story I'm afraid Brock. First you have to understand something unique about the Levieil, they don't reproduce through eggs like other pokemon."

Brock's forehead bunched and he seemed really interested now. "Really…? Well that would certainly make them different."

"Right," Tracey started to explain. "During the process of evolution, when the two compatible mates first meet, a unique thing happens. Out of seemingly nothing another crystal forms." Flipping another page in his sketchbook Tracey pointed at a floating object standing alone between the two Levieil. "This one acts as a kind of life seed. Now the two would be parents project their frequencies audibly," Tracey smiled, "or I suppose you could say sing."

"They sing to the crystal?" I asked blinking a little confused.

"Yes Ash," Tracey went on. "And when they do the crystal responds and forms the young."

"Pure energy to matter it would seem." Professor Oak said sounding amazed, but then he looked down and frowned. "But sadly in ancient times the life seed crystal was highly valued as a power source of some kind. Vilmos went on to say that many life seeds were stolen from the Levieil before any young could be produced. In time, the practice lead to a very severe endangerment in the population level."

"That's awful!" I said gritting my teeth."

"I agree Ash, but sadly it gets worse." Professor Oak shook his head. "As Vilmos' culture grew in advancement they soon learned how to utilized the energy within the life seeds as a very powerful weapon. In an effort to restore the peace of his world Vilmos captured two of the last pokemon and locked them away before they could meet and evolve. That way no one could misuse the crystal they would produce. The orb containing the male was also broken by Vilmos to ensure further that the two could not meet."

I felt Misty's nails digging into my hand. "But isn't that just as awful, purposely keeping them apart?!"

Professor Oak sighed. "Perhaps so Misty, but Vilmos did express the hope that the two would be able to meet in a more peaceful world someday. A world where their offspring could grew up and carry on the species. Indeed Vilmos' hope can still come true. The fragments can be united, when they are I see no reason why they couldn't finally meet and raise a family as they were designed to do."

"Well it really sounds like good news to me." Brock said with a smile. "Especially since there's just one missing fragment left, right Professor?"

Professor Oak smiled back with a nod. "Yes you're right Brock, this one is hidden somewhere on the ocean floor just like the one near Cerulean it would seem. The Seafoam islands are our next destination. Oh and Misty," He said getting her attention. "I thought you'd find it particularly interesting to note the shape of the life seed as depicted by Vilmos' drawings."

She nodded slowly. "Yeah...I noticed that in the chamber at Mt. Moon too…"

"What's that Misty?" Brock asked.

She glanced between him and me. "Well it looks just like the cascade badge, doesn't it?"

Brock thought for a second as he studied Tracey's drawing. "Yeah you're right, it's identical in fact."

"Quite right," Professor Oak nodded. "It's interesting to speculate that humanity may never have completely forgotten the Levieil or it's life seed. It's possible the water pokemon's memory could have lived on in many ways, including your gym's badge Misty."

She thought quietly without saying anything for a while, but then she looked up. "It's been that shape for as long as the gym has existed I think. I've even seen pictures of my great-grandmother with the cascade badge."

Tracey smiled as he walked over and put a comforting hand on Misty's shoulder. "It just makes sense that you'd be the one to set things right then, huh?"

Misty smiled up at him and then over and me and Brock. "Well I can't take all the credit Trace."

"Maybe so but…" Tracey said with a laugh, as I leaned in a little closer to her. Looking her in the eyes I smiled. "Yeah, but you're the water pokemon master, ya know."

"Well…" She mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck seeming a little embarrassed.

"There's no 'well' about it Misty." Brock added in.

"Thanks you guys…" She said softly before wiping at her eyes and smiling wider. "So now it looks like we've got one last job to do."

"Yes," Professor Oak started to say. "But you've already more than outdid yourselves for one day, I'd rest up and head out fresh tomorrow."

"That sounds good to me Professor," Brock grinned. "I do have a date tonight after all."

"Suzie? Or have you moved on to a random Joy?" Misty joked with a playful smirk.

Brock frowned and pretended to be offended. "Remember Misty, not without substance…?"

She shrugged. "Sorry, just checking."

Tracey and me both laughed before he spoke up. "Do you mind if Daisy and me join you, we haven't had much time together lately?"

Brock slapped a hand on Tracey's back. "The more the merrier." Then Brock looked over at me and Misty. "What about you guys, want to tag along?"

Misty just looked at me and I could see she was waiting for me to decide. Looking down for a second to think, or maybe just get my nerve, I swallowed hard before going on "Well, actually...I thought we might kinda do something with my mom tonight." Then I turned to Misty and frowned a little. "If that's okay I mean…?" I was pretty worried about her not liking the idea, but after a second I saw her smile a little at me before she turned to Brock and Tracey.

"Thanks for the invite though you guys, we'll do it again sometime. Tell Suzie hi for me okay Brock?"

Brock smiled softly. "Will do Misty… Anyway," he added as his face got a lot more playful looking. "Try not to make any bad impressions with your in-laws."

Misty just rolled her eyes before she slapped his arm. "Get out of here Brock."

He laughed as he and Tracey walked by us. "Well have fun kids, I'll see you two bright and early tomorrow."

Misty crossed her arms. "And we're the 'kids' now?"

I chuckled. "That's just because Brock is getting pretty old, right?"

Misty stood with a stretch and rubbed at her arm that was still a little banaged up from yesterday. "Yeah well I get the feeling he's not the only one Ash…"

Professor Oak laughed. "No I'm afraid both you and Brock are all still quite young, take it from someone who isn't anymore. Anyway, please tell Delia hello for me, Ash."

I nodded. "Sure professor."

It was funny I guess… Being nervous about going home, I mean it wasn't like I should have been, right? And Misty had been there lots of times before anyway so… Glancing at her on the walk over she just kinda smiled at me, but neither of us were saying much. That just made it even funnier, because even though I was a little nervous about what mom might say, or how things would go… Even in spite of all that I felt kinda calm too, like maybe I was just happy after all.

"I bet you're hungry, Pikachu, huh buddy?" I said stracting underneath his chin.

"Pi pikachu!" So I guess he agreed.

Misty smirked over at me. "Why does something tell me he isn't the only one?"

I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah you're probably right about that Misty."

She sighed and crossed her arms before smiling a little. "I'm always right when it comes to guessing your stomach Ash."

"Yeah I guess so…" I said with a grin as I saw my house up ahead. Mom was outside watering her plants or something. I guess I didn't realize just how happy I was to see her, because without even thinking about it I started to run ahead. "Hey mom, we're back!"

"Oh welcome home sweetheart." She said when she looked up and saw me. For a second I almost felt like a kid again. Because the look on mom's face seemed almost like it always had when she smiled at me. It had always been that way, but… But when she looked over my shoulder at Misty...well it changed a little. I frowned slightly and all of a sudden I really did feel nervous again. But the look on mom's face wasn't bad, it was just...different. I wasn't really sure why, but things changing had a way of being both happy and sad at the same time. And that's just how I felt right then.

"Good evening, Mrs. Ketchum…" Misty said slowly. Was she nervous too? Yeah it kinda seemed like it.

Mom didn't say anything at first, her face still looked like that funny mix of smiling and crying, yeah even though she was only doing the first one. But after a second or two she stepped closer and took both Misty's hands. "Delia, you should know to call me that by now sweetie."

Misty smiled back a little awkwardly, but she still seemed pretty happy. "Oh um...okay sure."

"Good, now that that's settled," mom said as reached for my hand too and started dragging us toward the front door. "We can have some tea! Oh Mimey?!" She called as soon as we were inside.

"Mr. Mime?" He asked as he stuck his head around the corner from the kitchen.

Mom smiled even brighter. "Would you be a dear and put some water on for tea?"

"Mime!" Was all he said before his disappeared back into the kitchen. Honestly I never really liked tea much, or at least without ice and sugar, but that was never the kind mom had in mind when she got out the special cups and saucers. Which is just what she was doing, yeah after she gestured for me and Misty to sit on the sofa. Misty's fists balled in her lap and she still looked a little awkward I guess. Neither of us said anything for a minute or two but then she finally did.

"You know I've probably been here a hundred times before…" She stared at the floor before glancing over at me. "So it's kinda dumb to be nervous now, right…?"

I just nodded. That sounded about right, but I was still nervous too, and I lived here…

"And here go, the tea is all ready!" Mom said happily as she and walked back in with Mr. Mime. She had the fancy cups alright, the ones I was always worried about breaking… Sitting them down on the coffee table in front of us she sat in the armchair to my left. Nobody said anything while Mr. Mime was pouring the hot water though. I guess it was kinda strange, like I wasn't sure what was supposed to come next.

"Thank you Mimey, you're a sweetheart!" Mom said with a little laugh before she reached to pick up her teacup and stir in a lemon wedge. Misty picked up hers too and blew across it gently. Which was probably a good idea because when I picked up mine and forced a sip all I got was a burnt tongue. "Ow…" I mumbled before I even thought about it.

"Be careful, it's hot." Mom and Misty both said at the same time. Then looking at each other they just laughed a little.

"Well it looks like you're in good hands Ash sweetie," Mom said smiling at me. "But try not to put poor Misty to too much trouble."

I frowned a little. Why did it sound more like she was talking about a babysitter than the person I was supposed to be marrying…?

I sat the cup back down and scratched at the side of my face. "Hey come on mom...it's not like I can't take care of myself too, ya know…"

Mom smiled, and the look on Misty's face meant she probably wanted to laugh. "Oh I know that Ash, but you…" She looked like she was thinking for a second but before she could start talking again Misty cut in.

"Have a knack for almost getting yourself killed?"

Mom nodded and started talking to Misty like I wasn't even there. "Right, even when he was a little boy he couldn't ever stay out of trouble. Oh the poor little dear would always come in with scraped knees and bruised elbows. He'd always want me to kiss them and tell him it was all going to be okay."

I frowned as I crossed my arms. "Mom…"

"That's _adorable_ , Delia." Misty said as she shot me a smirk.

I frowned even wider, and I'm pretty sure my face was getting red. "Mom that was a really long time ago…"

She smiled before sighing. "Yes you're right honey, but it seems like only yesterday to me. Oh and then were I first got to meet Misty and Brock, I was so happy to see you were making friends!"

I cringed before giving up with a sigh. I knew mom meant well, but something told me she wasn't ever going to stop embarrassing me... Looking over at Misty she still looked like she might burst if she couldn't start laughing any second.

"You know sweetheart, I remember Misty most of all. You both were so young, but it was so cute to see you with your first little girlfriend!"

Now it was Misty's turn to look embarrassed, or at least she did before she frowned a little and leaned to whisper something with a suspicious look on her face. "What does she mean by _first_? How many 'little girlfriends' did you show up with afterwards, Romeo?"

I just swallowed hard before shrugging. "N-Nobody, honest…" Mom had a way of thinking every friend I ever had who was a girl was a _girlfriend._ But I'd learned the hard way that it wasn't the same thing…

"Oh but sweetheart, remember that nice little girl from the town picnic? Now she was very fond of you! She wanted to hold your hand the entire time, oh it was simply adorable!"

I rubbed nervously at the back of my neck as I saw Misty's eyebrows raise. "I was six mom, it wasn't really the same…"

"Oh I know Ash, but that's why it was so cute." Then she sighed happily. "But that's all in the past now. Now you really are all grown up and getting married. Oh to think…"

I swallowed hard again. Mom sure knew just what to say to make things even more awkward… Maybe I should have just went with Brock on his date instead. If this kept up I wasn't even sure if Misty would still _want_ to marry me...

Misty took another sip of her tea before smirking slightly. "Oh yeah I know Ash has always been pretty popular with women…" Then she narrowed her eyes at me, and I guess I was smart enough to take it as a threat. "It's good I'm not the jealous type, right Ash?"

I frowned and shifted in my seat. "Uh yeah sure…"

Then I saw a little smile break on Misty's face and she looked up at my mom with a sincere look that seemed to come out of nowhere. It always got me how she could look like she was about to kill me one second and the next look so soft and gentle.

She laughed a little, but didn't lose the soft look. "Actually to be honest Delia, I've always been jealous of Ash. But the funny thing is, he's pretty much the exact same way about me." She glanced me for a second and smirked before looking back at my mom. "I guess we were both just too stubborn to admit what that meant. Or at least before now anyway…"

Mom smiled a little softer. "Oh I think we all knew that Misty dear, but I also knew you would work things out with a little time." She clasped her hands together. "And now just look at you two, you're a match made in heaven, yes you are!"

I blushed a little with a frown as I looked down.

"Pika pi!" I suddenly heard Pikachu say as he hopped into my mom's lap. Petting his head she smiled down at him. "Oh I think Pikachu agrees!" Then standing with him on her shoulder she walked out of the room for a second before she came back with something.

It looked like a photo album or something. Cracking the cover she gently slid in between Misty and me on the sofa. "Ash's father loved taking pictures of him when he was a baby…" Looking down at the pages I saw my parent's old wedding picture, and then a few from right after I was just born. Dad was in those, but after I got a little bigger he was gone… I frowned. I'd seen them all before, but not in a long time. Maybe part of me didn't like thinking about dad, because it felt funny to miss someone you couldn't even remember...but I still did…

All the rest of the pictures of when I was little were mostly with just my mom. Growing up she was pretty much all the family I had I guess. Kinda like before I met Brock and Misty I didn't have many friends. Well her and Professor Oak, and even Gary was sorta like a friend, in a strange way at least.

Pointing to one of the pictures mom smiled. "Remember the first time I took you to visit Samuel's pokemon? You were so afraid of them, but then you saw Gary getting along with them? Oh you just had to do everything he did when you were boys!"

I nodded a little. It felt kinda sad and kinda happy to think about things back then. "Yeah I remember, mom."

"I don't think that ever really changed." Misty said winking at me playfully.

I tried to act annoyed but I couldn't really stop myself from smiling. They had been my family back then too… And then when I left for my journey and met Pikachu, Brock, Misty, and everybody. It was hard to think about not ever knowing them, but mostly I was just glad I did. Because it meant my family had gotten a little bigger. And I didn't feel as lonely anymore... Back then I didn't think anything could ever change that, but when I got a little older I realized that sometimes years going by and being far away could change things… And if you didn't say what you meant to when you could, well you might not ever get the chance. They could get hurt...they could not be able to come back…

I glanced back at one of the pictures with me and dad. I guess I looked a lot like him now… Mom never talked much about him, just that he ironically had a Raichu, and that he died trying to protect the pokemon he cared so much about. Oh and that...well that he loved me a lot she said…

Mom slowly turned the page and now every picture had Pikachu in it. Well and Misty and Brock were there a lot too. I smiled. I was lucky, because my family kept getting bigger. The more pages mom turned, the more friends I saw, and the more I knew that. On each page I looked a little older too. until she had the picture I'd taken a few months back with my League Trophy. Next to it was just a blank space though. In fact, the whole next page was empty, and the one after that.

"Now you see all these?" Mom said to both of us as she pointed at the empty spots. "These have to be filled with your new life." She smiled. "With all the good memories to come." She glanced at me and then Misty. "Can I count on you both to do that for me?"

For a second I didn't know what to say; what she meant. But all at once it was like I got it. Like I understood that filling all those pages would mean sticking by each other, having each others back forever. "Yeah, sure mom we can do that," I smiled and laughed a little. "Right, Mist."

Misty's face was a little hard to describe at first, and I was about to ask if she was okay, but then I saw one tear fall down her cheek. Looking away from me she just quickly wiped it away and cleared her throat a little. "Someone has to keep you in line, Ash Ketchum…"

I smiled a while back that crying didn't always mean you were sad about something. Just like I'd learned that being best friends didn't always mean you'd ever be more than that. But the good thing I'd learned too was that…

Well sometimes it did… And I figured that one time was worth all the other times when it wasn't... Like all that really mattered was keeping the people you cared about close to you. That's when I decided it.

No matter what happened, or how hard it got, I wanted to make sure I was in all our pictures from now on…

 **As always thanks for reading, and reviewing! More to come soon!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Misty's POV)

"So you're both heading out like already?" Daisy asked as a little worried frown appeared on her face.

"Yeah I'm afraid so, we still need to meet up with Brock and Ash at the dock so…" Tracey said a little low key. From the looks of his face he seemed a little worried too, or at least reluctant to leave Daisy.

"Like look, I know it's important and all, I just want you both to be careful, okay Trace?"

He grinned a little. "I promise, and I'll look after Misty too."

I could have pointed out that I was okay taking care of myself, but really I knew Tracey meant well, and honestly I liked having my friends there for me more than I liked being alone.

"Well like okay fine, I'll be waiting to hear from you though…" Daisy added in as she took a step closer to Tracey and leaned in to kiss him goodbye. It was rare to see Daisy look serious, but I really did get the feeling she was worried about me and Tracey. That made me smile a little.

When she pulled back she grinned at Tracey like her old self. "Stay adorable Trace, and stay safe too. Because when you get back we like have a lot of planning to do." Then she winked at me.

"And that goes for you too Mist, who knows we might even go for a double wedding!?"

I swallowed hard as I rubbed the back of my head and took a step backward. I wasn't sure what was making me more uncomfortable, all this talk of weddings or the thought of sharing mine with Daisy. I loved her and I knew she meant well, but I got the feeling she'd suck up the spotlight without even meaning to if something like that happened. And as much as I kinda didn't want to stand out too much, the thought of being mistaken for the flower girl was a little more than my inferiority complex could stand.

"Uh...we'll talk about it with Ash later…" I choked out.

Daisy smiled. "Great sure thing little sis, now go take care of those two love sick pokemon, okay?!"

I wasn't really sure I'd word being separated from your one true mate for thousands of years like that, but I knew what she meant. And honestly she was right about us needing to get going. "Right… Let's go Tracey." I said with a nod.

"Right behind you, Misty!" Tracey said sounding excited now.

It was still pretty early in the morning but Cerulean City was busy nonetheless. And taking Tracey's car down to the docks was going to eat up at least fifteen minutes or so. I guess I was just in a hurry, worried about Levieil, because the drive seemed to be taking forever now.

"Don't worry Misty, we'll work things out with your pokemon, I just know it. By tonight or sooner they both might even be reunited."

I sighed a little as I looked from the car window to back over at Tracey. "Yeah I sure hope so anyway…"

"It'll all be fine…" He said softly, and I couldn't help but smile. I wouldn't mind having Tracey as a brother-in-law, I figured I'd need his cool head to balance out mine anyway. I nodded. "Yeah I know, but I guess it's just like me to worry, right?"

Tracey smiled. "Yeah I know, and it couldn't come at a harder time…" Then he trailed off sounding a little awkward suddenly. "With the weddings I mean…"

I slid down in my seat a little. I wasn't sure how long it was supposed to be before I stopped feeling awkward every time someone mentioned it…? I nodded again. "I guess my head is spinning a little bit."

He smiled over at me before focusing on the traffic in front of us again. "Yeah I know exactly what you mean, Misty. Even though Daisy and me and been going out for a while now, it's still such a shock to think about getting married. I mean ever, much less so soon…"

I glanced back over at him. "Oh when are you and Daisy thinking about having it?"

"In a few months I think. I guess we just didn't see any point in putting it off." He laughed. "And besides that way Daisy won't have the time to overdo everything too much."

I smiled. "That's probably a smart move."

"Right," He smiled agreeing, before he hesitated and looked over at me again. "What about you and Ash?"

I frowned a little as I looked down. I guess I was afraid of that question, since I really had no clue how to answer it. "Uh I...don't really know… I mean we haven't had the time to talk about it much. But um Ash said we didn't need to rush so…"

Tracey nodded understandingly. "That's good, that way it'll be a little easier to get used to things and it won't be such a shock." He grinned a little. "Not that you and Ash haven't known each other forever already though, right?"

I felt my face soften. "Yeah it does feel like forever I guess…" I looked back over at Tracey and smirked. "Forever with your head underwater."

He laughed. "Well at least you're a water gym leader!"

I chuckled a few more times before we both got quiet again. Maybe I couldn't explain just what I was feeling right then, almost like I didn't understand it until he pointed it out right in front of me.

"Hey you know Misty, you don't have to worry about losing him, I mean just because you decide to put it off a little."

My head snapped up and all I could do was stare at him. He smiled a little softer. "Ash isn't that kind of guy, when he gives his word he sticks to it."

I bit my lip and looked down. Little by little it was all starting to make sense inside my head. I really was still worried, wasn't I? About losing him, about him disappearing again with another promise to come back soon… Maybe a part of me was worried this ring would be all I ever got left with…? What was going to happen if we did find the last fragment today? With nothing left to chase in Kanto couldn't he get distracted by some new place or tournament? And so what if we did get married first, couldn't he still go off by himself? I felt the frown on my face cut a little deeper. Was it even right for me to try and hold him back if he did want to leave for a while?

"Hey Misty, are you alright…?" Tracey asked pulling me back to the here and now suddenly.

I did my best to swallow the lump of emotion in my throat. To try and act fine, but I guess Tracey had known me for a long time too…

"You really are worried about it, aren't you?"

I glanced out the window and then back down at my feet. "Yeah...I guess so, now that you mention it."

Tracey shook his head. "Well that's silly, Misty. Don't you know how much Ash cares about you? And besides he went through a lot to get up the nerve to ask you to begin with. It's not like you can know exactly what the future holds, but getting married isn't just about a ring, it's more about a promise. A promise to stick by each other no matter what happens, to take care of each other. Ash wouldn't ever just forget about a promise like that. You know it too, if you just think about it and stop worrying so much."

I frowned as a million different memories of him washed through my mind. All the times we'd fought over stupid childish stuff, and all the times we'd been there for each other. Even his cheesy laugh was ringing in my ears like a song I'd never get out of my head. The truth was, of course I knew Tracey was right. I trusted Ash with my life, so how much more should I have trusted him with my heart. He was clumsy for sure, and not the brightest person around when it came to feelings, but his heart was gold, I knew that better than anyone… I always had. And I couldn't help but think that if Ash even had a clue I was doubting him he'd have been more hurt than I could imagine. It made me feel a little guilty I guess… I didn't mean to be so paranoid, it was just...just too hard being separated for all those years…

My hand slipped down to my belt and I touched Levieil's pokeball just for a second.

She probably didn't know just how much I understood how she felt… To be torn away from the people you care about… From that one person. It could make you mistrust everything and everyone. But I wanted to put it all behind me now, I just wanted to be happy. And well most of all, I wanted to be there for Ash without all the drama that was between us before. It used to be so simple at first, right? But maybe now the hardest thing to believe was that I was really going to be sharing the stage with him. It wasn't about my sidelines anymore, it was about our story, our life, our future. Our future together. No matter what happened, that was all that was important now.

I smiled a little up at Tracey. "Thanks Trace… I guess my sister does have pretty good taste after all, huh?"

He smiled back with a laugh. "Well, I always liked to think so anyway." Turning into the lot near the pier he found an empty spot and put it in park. "Looks like we're here…" He said softly but hesitated opening the door. I thought he wanted to say something, or either he was waiting for me to say something.

Looking through the windshield I could see Brock and Ash already waiting by the boat we'd be taking. Ash was stuffing his face with donuts and probably didn't have a clue I was staring at him.

I smiled back over at Tracey before I sighed softly and cracked open my car door first. The truth was he needed me, and that was something I was really glad for. "Let's go find that fragment, shall we?"

Tracey nodded with a wider grin. "Sounds good to me!"

Walking down the pier the air was crisp and tasted like salt. I'd gotten used to that by now since I'd tasted it a thousand times before, but I did notice that today it seemed a little sweeter than usual…

"Morning you guys." I said walking up, causing Ash to jump and Brock to laugh at him a little.

"Oh m-morning Misty!" He said holding the bag of sugary junk food behind his back.

I stopped and stared at him suspiciously for a second or two before I broke out in a grin. Tapping the top of his nose playfully I shook my head. "You have chocolate on your face, Ash."

"Wait, really…?" He mumbled as an embarrassed look swept over his face. I winked. "Yep, and I'm guessing you have something chocolatey in the bag behind your back, right?"

He frowned before smiling like a guilty child as he pulled them out and offered me one. "I didn't mind sharing, I just didn't want…" He scratched at the side of his face as he searched for the right words, but I cut him off playfully.

"Didn't want me what? To think you were gonna get fat on me maybe?"

He looked surprised before he sucked in his chest and stood up a little straighter. "No I wasn't worried about that, why should I be worried about that?!..." He asked in a show of pretend bravado. "I mean I'm in great shape, anybody can see that!"

I rolled my eyes before snatching another chocolate iced donut out of his hand. "Yeah, yeah Mr. Pokemon Master, whatever you say. But first rule of getting along with me: share your sweets if you're determined to have them." I shook my head. "That way I might let it slide at least some of the time."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Right...I guess I'll have to remember that…"

Brock smiled as he leaned in to rib Ash in the shoulder. "Looks like she's already laying down the law, huh Ash?"

I nodded as I stepped past them and onto the boat. "You better believe it Brock." Then looking back I smiled. And it meant more than they could realize.

"And this is just the beginning."

Because it was. It really was…

"Anyway," I added in. "Shouldn't we get going?" Then I winked at Ash and waved the donut I'd stolen. "Or should we just go in for seconds?"

He frowned and crossed his arms in that same pretend pout he always used to.

"Very funny, Mist…"

I shrugged with a laugh. "Well I thought so."

Brock paced a few steps on the pier and then retraced the path. "Sorry guys but we can't leave yet…" I was about to ask why, but when he puffed out his chest and got that lovestruck grin I figured the answer was forthcoming anyway.

"Last night Suzie said she'd come to see me off…"

I sighed and just hoped he wouldn't step right off the pier for how cognizant he seemed of anything other than his current fantasy. Which this time at least had some base in reality. Right on cue though we all noticed a car pull into the parking lot and stop next to where Tracey had parked his.

"Well speak of the Suzie…" I said with a grin before I took a bite out of Ash's donut.

Sure enough she got out and waved at us before walking this way. "Good morning everyone." She said cheerfully with a nod.

"Hiya Suzie," I said a little playfully. "Want some breakfast, Ash has donuts?"

Ash glared over at me but I was actually enjoying needling him down to the last.

She smiled. "Oh no thank you, that's alright. But I was hoping you all might not mind a little more comapny?"

Brock snapped out of his daze just long enough to frown a little. "You want to come with us, Suzie?"

She nodded before focusing her attention first on Brock and then on the rest of us. "Well yes. I kept thinking about what you said last night, Brock. And I agree that this will probably be a once in a lifetime chance to observe such a rare species. As a breeder I love pokemon just as much as the trainers who work with them, or the researchers who study them. I'd love a chance to see this with my own eyes."

Brock frowned a little wider before rubbing his chin. "I know how you feel but...it might be dangerous Suzie?"

I wanted to add that the woman had already braved several dates with him, and I didn't think what we'd face today was anywhere near as deadly as being sapped to death. But I decided to keep that to myself.

"I know Brock, but I'll be fine." Then she smiled a little shyly and looked toward the ground. "After all, I feel confident that you're here to look after me too, right?"

I shook my head. Oh boy, no way Brock's ego needed that…

He puffed out his chest and balled a determined fist. "That's right! And as long as I'm here you have nothing to fear my darling angel Suzie!"

I cringed, but she just laughed a little and took him in stride; smart lady. But now Brock was definitely in a different kind of daze, and I guessed this one had something to do with being a macho commander or something. Propping one foot on the railing he looked over his shoulder and grabbed Ash and more or less tossed the shorter guy into the boat. "Okay let's go!"

Tracey was smart enough to hurry on himself, and it was all Suzie could do to convince him she didn't need to be carried on. Ash brushed himself off and straightened his hat. "I don't know if I can take Brock like this all the time…" He grumbled to me.

I grinned as I playfully leaned into his shoulder. "Just give him some time, he'll get over trying to impress her and just relax." I pulled his hat over his eyes. "Then he can just take her for granted the way you do me."

He pulled the brim back up and frowned at me. "How come I'm on your bad side today, huh…?"

I smiled. "This is actually my good side Ash, but if we want to dig up bones...you did destroy my bike and call me heartless once."

His shoulders slumped as he scratched at the side of his face. "I was only ten, ya know…?"

I smiled a little softer this time. Maybe he didn't realize it, but I was a lot like Brock. Not in that I was going to act crazy to try and impress anyone but… But that I really just needed time to relax too. To stop worrying so much. So maybe more than ever right then it just felt the way it always had between us…

"Yeah yeah, I know," I said softly as I leaned in to kiss his cheek. "And you haven't changed a bit."

As expected Ash looked as confused as ever, but finally grinning at me in that typical goofy way I guess he decided not to worry about whatever it was he was clueless about.

"Anchors aweigh!"

Turning to look at Brock shouting commands I sighed. Something told me this might be a long day… With this motley crew I knew the day was going to be interesting at least. But as the morning slipped away and the Seafoam islands grew almost into view I was starting to think more and more about Levieil. This was really it, right…? All we had to do was find the last fragment piece. I hoped it would be that easy, but I got a bad feeling nothing ever really goes that simple…

"Well it looks like we're almost there." Tracey said as he lowered his binoculars.

"It's amazing to think of a whole civilization buried beneath our feet…" Suzie mused to herself as she stared out over the waves. "But it's no wonder they fell into ruin if they build their advancement on the practice of harming the natural world they shared the planet with. Pokemon can help us in many ways, but it has to be a mutual partnership that benefits both people and pokemon."

"You're so right Suzie!" Brock chimed in a little, um too enthusiastically…

"It's sad to think of what happened," Tracey added. "But it feels good to at least have some part in setting things right again. I just hope both the Levieil can learn to trust humans again someday."

I nodded with a little frown, since they had got me thinking. "Hey Tracey…" I said slowly. "What about the Leveil's baby, do you think there'll be anyone for them when they grow up? I mean if it's parents are really the last two of the species?"

Tracey frowned. "I...I don't really know Misty… That's a good question."

Ash took a step in front of me and it made me look up. He had the same determined look he always had. Yeah even if he was about to dive right into the impossible with all the odds against him. "It'll be alright, I just know it will. But first we have to find the last piece or that baby won't ever even get to be born."

I smiled a little. I knew he was right, we had to put first things first, and not get so worried about what might happened later on. I guess I could have learned a lot from that too…

"Ash is right," I spoke up with a nod. "Let's just do our best finding the fragment first."

After we changed into our wetsuits Brock walked over to Ash and gave him a small bag that held the rest of the fragments. Hooking it to his belt he smiled over at me. "We've got this no problem, right Mist?"

"Yeah, sure thing." I said smiling back before I checked to make sure I had all my pokeballs including Levieil's. This really was it…

"Be carefully you two, and here." Brock added in as he handed each of us a tiny pin to attach to the front of our suits. "This is a camera, it'll send us back a signal topside. That way we all can see what happens down there."

"Got ya Brock." Ash said with a nod as he fumbled his in place. Straightening it for him with a tiny chuckle we both positioned ourselves on the railing. Giving one last thumbs up, and adjusting our breathing devices we both leaned backward and plunged over the side. I was used to this feeling… In fact...it felt as natural to me as breathing air. It was like coming back home…

Opening my eyes I quickly twisted in the water and righted myself. It was blue and open for as far as my eyes could see. Life was teeming in all directions, and when I hung there above it all I never felt so much a part of it as then... Turning to glance at Ash I saw that he was staring at me instead of the radar the way I figured he would be.

I narrowed my eyes playfully at him. "See something funny?"

He shook his head suddenly and it seemed like I'd just snapped him back from whatever he was thinking.

"Um no…" I heard him say through the transmitter in my ear. He rubbed the back of his neck. "You just seem...different in the water is all…"

For a second all I did was look at him trying to figure out what he meant, but then I thought I kind of got it. Or at least I thought the red spreading over his face might have clued me in. Truthfully I can't say I was used to thinking that Ash thought I was pretty, even though I knew it must have gone without saying at this point. But right then… I didn't say anything for the next few moments, I just watched the water brush past his hair and blow it in the invisible rhythm of the waves.

But maybe...just maybe he might have seen me as even more than that… Beautiful in comparison to no one else but the ocean I loved so much…

Smiling a little past the breathing device in my mouth I reached out for his hand. "Come on Romeo, we can save the sweet talk for later."

Pulling him along with me I twisted back around and pointed us forward. If I was honest with myself I thought this moment was pretty amazing… Getting the chance to be weightless with him...to show him the world that meant so much to me… If I could have I would have opted to stay like this for the rest of my life, but as it was I knew someone else needed to feel what I was now… They needed to be reunited in this place they could share…

So reaching for Kingdra's pokeball I called him out before reaching to hold onto his neck. Then looking over at Ash I nodded. "Okay, let's do this just like last time, Ash."

"Hang on Levieil…" I whispered and in some way I thought she could hear me… "Just a little bit longer…"

Just like before we followed the radar into the depths below us until all you could see was the faint glow of the screen lighting up Ash's face. "How much farther to do you think, Ash?" I asked slowly.

"Umm not really sure, but we're heading in the right direction at least."

I nodded. "Alright, well let's just keep at it."

"Right," He said nodding back. "Do you think it'll be in a cave like last time?"

I thought for a second as my arms tightened around Kingdra. "It seems like most of them were, I guess Vilmos thought they were better hidden that way…" I still wasn't sure how to feel about what he did. I could understand him wanting to stop a war between his people, but when I thought about all the hurt being separated had caused both Levieil I still wanted to be angry with him… I guess I just kept thinking maybe there had to be another way… Honestly though, I wasn't sure what I would have done differently if I could have been in his place…

I felt myself frown. All that mattered now though I guess was just reuniting them both. And thankfully I could at least do that. That must have been what Vilmos was hoping would happen someday… I glanced over at Ash, but it was so dark he probably couldn't see me staring at him. But it all just got me thinking...thinking about how sometimes important necessary things seem to keep people apart for so long... Like the Levieil. But other times it's just a consequence of a misunderstanding, or of just never being honest with your feelings. I guess I felt like all of those things had been true of me and Ash…

Of course neither of us had understood how the other one felt, but at the same time something as important as Ash's dream and my responsibility to the gym kept us away for so long… Just like Vilmos I still didn't really know how to feel about that either… Part of me could have been angry at my sisters, upset with Ash even...but just like with Levieil I knew that wouldn't do any good. Because right or wrong, no one had wanted to hurt us…

"Misty, are you alright?" He asked suddenly as he turned toward me. I pulled back a little, shocked he could tell anything was wrong in this darkness. I took a second or two to figure out what to say. Nothing was really wrong now. Everything was alright...and it was the ending that mattered more than everything that happened before, right? And maybe...maybe part of everything, good and bad, that had happened before was what helped me to be the person I was today…?

I smiled knowing that even if he couldn't see it, he might just feel it rippling through the water anyway. "I'm fine, Ash. I'm just fine…"

I could see his eyes grinning at me in the dim light of the radar screen before he turned back toward it and pointed straight ahead. "We're getting close…" He mumbled out.

Taking out my light I shined it forward and when another cave opening came into view I guessed we'd just gotten the answer to one of our questions. "It's there I take it?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep, looks like it."

It seemed like Kingdra knew the drill by now too because I didn't even need to guide him in. The cave ceiling was getting a little low though, so stopping we both let go of Kingdra. Petting his snout I spoke softly. "Wait here boy, we'll be right back."

"Kingdra!" He answered back, making me smile.

Ash and I headed into the narrow cave on our hands and knees but after a couple minutes it opened up into another large room. From the inscriptions on the walls to the sudden increase in beeping from the radar, it was business as usual. I took in a deep breath of air from my breathing device and would have sighed in relief if I'd had my head above water. Was this really the last one? Was it really going to be this easy… I was nervous that at any second I'd get my answer, but no nothing unusual happened… Instead Ash just followed the radar to a large crack in the wall, and as expected, reached in to reveal the last fragment.

"We can assemble them back on the boat. I just want to get out of here, I have a bad feeling Ash…"

"Okay let's go." He said back without questioning my concern. I was hoping I wasn't getting paranoid, but then again it would be good news if that's all it was…

"Kingdra!" We both heard suddenly. Balling my fists I almost couldn't move for a second. Why did I always have to be right? Diving for the cramped way we came in I crawled through before Ash could stop me and insist on going first. When I made it back out I swam over to Kingdra. It was obvious that something had upset him, but nothing looked out of the ordinary to me…

"What is it boy…? Why are you so upset?" I asked soothingly.

"Kingdra! Kingdra!" Was all he shouted back as he glared toward the opening of the cave.

"What's out there boy…?" I mumbled as I shined my light forward. By now Ash had managed to follow me and took one protective step in the lead. What I saw next almost made me jump. There just outside the opening were two eyes glaring in at us. Swallowing hard I reached out for Ash's shoulder and pulled him down onto the floor with me. "What was that for…?" He asked almost seeming annoyed.

I elbowed him in the side and whispered. "Be quiet, that's a gyarados out there…"

"What, a wild one?" He whispered back.

I nodded. "Yeah I guess so… And if it is it would be better if he doesn't see us. Untamed ones can get madder than Daisy after a bad haircut…"

"Kingdra…" Kingdra growled in a low grunt, but I put my hand on his side and he understood that I wanted him to lay low too. I admit I felt my heart hammering away in my chest, but I figured we'd be alright as long as we stayed still and quiet. He'd just go away, or at least I was hoping so… But what happened next shattered that hope completely.

"Oh gyarados, mind fishing out our twerps for us?"

Before I even had time to think or react a jet of water rushed into the cave and getting caught up in the current we rushed out just as quick. My head was spinning but opening my eyes all I saw was a large spot light coming from a sub that seemed all too familiar. Team Rocket, big surprise… But I didn't have time for them right now, looking around for Ash I didn't see him anywhere. Then I caught a glimpse of him off to the side. He was just in view thanks to Team Rocket's light. Ignoring them I swam over to Ash and held my ear to his chest. He was unconscious but still had a strong heartbeat. He'd be okay, but I still needed to get him out of here.

Pulling him a little closer in my arms I glared out at that stupid gyarados sub. "What do you clowns want!?" I demanded as if I were on the winning side of things.

A radio fuzzed to life and I heard their answer from inside the submarine.

"Oh as feisty as ever I see, huh?" Jesse answered back snidely. "And here I thought what we wanted would be obvious? I think you know as well as we do what we're here for!"

I frowned even harder. "Yeah I guessed that much, but you're not laying one dirty finger on these fragments!"

James came in next. "I'm afraid you're not in the best position to say that. After all, if you haven't noticed we've gotten a new present from the boss!"

"Yeah, so yous should give it up before this here gyarados makes a meal out of ya!" Meowth shouted.

I glanced toward Kingdra before slowly reaching for a pokeball on my belt. "One gyarados huh…? Well I admit that is impressive for you three, but as the Cerulean City gym leader it takes a lot more to scare me! Gyarados I choose you!"

Now we already had them out matched, but I wanted to make it even better. Reaching for a pokeball on Ash's belt I pulled it off and called out Wartortle. Narrowing my eyes in a smile I glared them down. "You creeps should have known better than to challenge me in water!"

Jesse huffed. "I've had enough of this, gyarados hyper beam this little brat!" Hyper beam wasn't anything to play with but I knew I'd faced worse. But before I could give any commands to my pokemon a light shot out from my belt and Levieil appeared in between me and the hyper beam.

"Levieil…" I whispered as it glanced back at me before a large wall of energy appeared in front of her. I winced when the hyper beam made contact, but it simply deflected back at the source. Which in this case meant someone was about to blast off again… I smiled as I watched the familiar sight. Then waving a hand over my head I rubbed it in. "See you later Team Rocket! We'll have to catch up some more next time!" Because somehow I always got the feeling there was going to be a next time...

"M-Misty…?" I heard Ash mumble suddenly as he came to. Looking down I smiled at him before hugging him a little closer. "Now wasn't really the time for a nap, you know silly?"

"What...happened?" He asked as he slowly tried to right himself in the water. "Oh Team Rocket like usual, but Levieil took care of them." I laughed. "Also like usual."

Rubbing at his eyes and getting his bearings back he turned to look toward Levieil who was now facing the two of us. Gently letting go of Ash I swam out to her and leaned my forehead against her own. "Thank you girl...you were great back there…"

She let out a sound that seemed sweeter than the typical lonely calls I'd heard her make. It made me think she was thanking me too… But for what I didn't know, or at least until I looked back at Ash to see the bag with the fragments glowing. "Um Misty…" He mumbled seeming confused.

I wasn't sure what to do, but then it hit me. "Ash open the bag!"

He hesitated for a second before he fumbled it open like I said. When he did the pieces came hovering out and assembling themselves. I tried to swallow, but my throat was so dry suddenly that everything I was feeling caught. Letting go of Levieil I backed up and stopped next to Ash again. This was it, wasn't it...finally?

When all the pieces combined what was left was a perfect orb just like the one my Levieil had appeared out of. For a long second none of us said or did anything, we all just kept our eyes fixed on the crystal. But then Levieil called again, and this time I felt the sound ripple through the water and hit Ash and me like a wave. It didn't hurt, but I thought I felt it right down to my bones. It made me feel both cold and warm at the same time, and for that second I thought I felt everything she ever had. That I ever had…

With one blinding burst of light from the center of the orb we all were too engulfed to see anything. Turning away I shielded my eyes and clenched my teeth until the light suddenly faded out as suddenly as it had come. Turning back I saw just what I knew I should have been expecting, but somehow...I still felt shocked. I still felt awed and too cynical to believe it... I was feeling just what she was… Our emotions were linked.

"There he is…" I whispered as I felt a tear escape my eye and mingle with the endless water surrounding me.

This time he answered her call himself. And I thought it just might have been to get it through her stubborn head that he was here now...and that he wasn't ever leaving again…

Next light engulfed them both, but this time I didn't look away, I just reached for Ash's hand and held it as tightly as I could. They'd evolved… Uncoiling behind them both were long tendrils that looked like silk ribbons blowing in a breeze. They were massive, but more than anything they were beautiful and...together.

"The life seed…" Ash mumbled out as he pointed a shaky finger ahead of us.

I just nodded silently, too moved to try and speak. I remembered the first time I ever saw a Cascade badge, I'd been a little girl peering around Daisy's side. I thought it was beautiful then, mysterious even. But mostly it stood for everything I was going to come to love. It was my heritage, my love, and my home. The ocean. But I never could have guessed just what else it stood for…

When the song began just as Tracey and Professor Oak had described it would, I felt the notes drift through me. For a second I wasn't aware of anything else, not even where I was. And even though I thought I'd never take my eyes off what was happening, I had to close them. I just wanted to listen… Listen as one resonance answered another. As I felt what she did, complete at last…

"Look Mist…" I heard his voice whisper slowly causing me to open my eyes. The life seed had vanished but there in it's place was a brand new life… But it wasn't just that...it was their baby. It… I felt tears spill out into the water around me as I looked back over at her, at my Levieil, at my friend… Responding she swam a little closer to me, just close enough for me to put my free hand on her side and look her in the eye. That one eye was almost as big as I was, but the last thing I was right then was afraid. No, instead I felt overwhelmed by what seemed like the most bittersweet thing I'd ever felt. A perfect sadness and happiness.

"I'm going to miss you…" I whispered slowly. "But now you don't have to be so lonely, alright…?"

She nudged me gently in reply and I smiled even though I knew I was still crying. Leaning into her I closed my eyes. "But remember, we were friends first so…" I opened my eyes and looked at her. "We always will be...alright…?"

Ash moved in a little closer to me and squeezed my hand tighter. Levieil chirped out a short happy sound before she slowly pulled away and followed her new family that was disappearing into the black distance. I hated to see her go, but I knew that we'd never forget each other. Because more than anyone else could have realized, we'd understood just how much we had in common. Before long they were out of sight and all I could see was the flickering trail of light left in their wake. It was beautiful, but mostly it gave me just enough light to see Ash's brown eyes when he turned to look at me.

For a second neither of us said anything, but then I did… I really did.

"I love you…"

It was simple and said so softly it almost seemed like a whisper, but it was enough. It was more than enough…

For a few long seconds he didn't say anything at all, instead emotion bunched up his forehead until he looked like he wanted to cry himself. Then all at once he lunged forward and hugged my neck so tightly I almost couldn't breathe. But returning it and smiling a little wider I just looked over his shoulder. I looked back at the last glimmers of that glowing path they'd disappeared down.

I wasn't sure if I'd ever see Levieil again, but I was content in knowing that well…

I closed my eyes and held onto Ash a little tighter.

We both were just fine now...

 **Thanks for sticking with me and reading up till this point! And also for so many nice reviews, those really make my day. :) We have at least one more chapter coming, so stay awesome you guys!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (Ash's POV)

I always knew Misty was pretty tough. I guess I'd learned that kinda the hard way too… I scratched at the side of my face before I leaned into my hand and focused down toward the center of the gym. The challenger was a kid, a girl, and it looked like she'd just started her journey because she was pretty young. I smiled a little. I used to be that young and just starting out. Even though I was pumped for it, I remember being really nervous about my first gym battle too. Hard to believe I was ever scared of Brock though. I was wondering what her starter was, since so far she'd only used a poliwag, and a rattata. It was a three on three battle and she was down to her last pokemon now.

I frowned when I noticed the worried look on her face. I felt kinda sorry for her, Misty was tough. Next she called out a charmander, so I figured that must have been her starter. I knew the special bond you have with your first pokemon could turn a battle in your favor, but without the type advantage I knew this would be rough. Misty's dewgong was still going strong and didn't even seem worn out. I didn't really want Misty to know, but I was sorta pulling for the kid instead.

But just like I thought it'd go down, a few attacks later charmander was unable to battle, and it was all over. Moving a little closer I leaned against the railing and stared down at them from the sidelines.

Misty walked over to meet the girl with a handshake and a friendly smile. "Good job, so you said this was your first gym battle?"

The girl nodded slowly before staring down at her feet. It kinda looked like she was taking it pretty hard. "Y-Yes…" The kid looked like she was trying to be brave, but after a second or two she started to cry. I wasn't really sure who to feel sorrier for, the little girl or Misty. Honestly I wasn't sure how I'd handle that, I was used to facing opponents that were tough, and even sorta mean sometimes, but making a little girl cry would have made me feel like too big a jerk.

"H-Hey, you don't have to cry…" Misty started to say and it was pretty obvious that she looked awkward too. But then her face softened a little and she put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey don't be so hard on yourself sweetie…" Misty smiled and then lifted the girl's chin gently. "Most people don't win their first gym battle, you know?"

"Like who…?" The girl mumbled out not really seeming to buy it.

"Hmm let me think…" Misty said with a smirk as she glanced up at me in the stands.

I rubbed at the back of my neck feeling awkward even though no one else had noticed I was there. Why she'd have to keep bringing that up…?

"Like the league champion for one thing."

The girl seemed sorta surprised and looked up at Misty. "Really…? You know the champion, I only saw him on TV?"

Misty put her hands on her sides and smirked. "Well how'd you like to meet him in person, and hear about how badly he lost his first gym battle?"

"Could I?!" The little girl shouted.

I guess part of me was flattered, but the other part was not really looking forward to talking about how awful my first battle with Brock was. Sticking my hands in my pockets I sighed and glanced at Pikachu on my shoulder. "Looks like we better get down there, huh buddy?"

"Pika pi." He nodded seeming to agree.

Oh well at least it was for a good cause I guess, I knew I didn't like seeing little girls cry. So taking the stairs down to the lobby I headed straight for the floor of the pool area. I knew it was just one little kid, but I still felt kinda nervous making an important entrance. But I figured I could just do my best like always. "Somebody wanted to see me?" I said with a smirk as I walked in and pointed my thumb toward my chest proudly.

I ignored Misty rolling her eyes and focused on the little girl instead, she was at least excited to see me. "M-Mr. Ketchum and Pikachu!?" The girl shouted seeming really shocked. Pikachu hopped off my shoulder and ran over to rub up against the girl's ankles. "Pika pi!" He shouted happily before she reached to pick him up and scratch him behind the ears.

The little girl laughed and I couldn't help but smile. I was just glad she didn't seem so sad anymore…

When she finally stopped laughing at the licks Pikachu was giving her cheek she looked up at me. "Did you really lose your first gym battle too, Mr. Ketchum?"

I rubbed at the back of my neck. "Well...yeah it didn't really go so great to be honest… For me or Pikachu."

"You can say that again." Misty added in, and I thought maybe it was a little overkill… Then her face got soft looking again and it was almost strange to see her like that. Almost like it was… I frowned a little not really sure what I meant, it was just...different or… Or something I guess.

"But you see, it didn't stop him from becoming champion someday, and it doesn't have to stop you either." She smiled a little wider as she put another hand on the girl's shoulder. "You can do anything you want as long as you work hard, and don't give up. I want you to remember that, okay?"

The little girl didn't say anything at first, but then nodding her face changed too. It was like maybe she seem a little stronger now. "Thank you, ma'am!"

The kid wanted to hang around a little while and ask me questions about what it was like to be champion, and about different battles I'd had but finally she told us all goodbye. Though I sorta got the feeling Pikachu was more popular than I was…

After she disappeared into the lobby I heard Misty sigh. "Well that was awkward, I've dealt with a lot of sore losers with this job, but never anybody that cried. I felt so bad for her…"

I smiled. "It was a good thing Pikachu and me were here, right?"

Misty smirked. "Yeah sure, or at least it was a good thing you have such an encouraging record of losing anyway."

I frowned and folded my arms. "You know, for somebody who's supposed to like me, you sure put me down enough…"

She huffed out another sigh and rubbed at her forehead. "Oh please Ash, now you're getting overly sensitive on me too?"

I was really kidding, but I kept up the act. "I've always been sensitive Misty, you were just too heartless to notice…"

She narrowed her eyes at me and raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

I shrugged and cracked a smile. "Oh nothing…"

She rolled her eyes before shaking her head. "Why do I put up with you…?"

I smirked and puffed out my chest a little. "Well I am the champion after all, so you must be pretty lucky to know me, right? Don't you feel lucky, Misty?"

She reached to flick my nose. "Please don't make me answer that…"

I knew she was only joking around so I just smiled, but I guess before I could stop myself I ended up saying things a little seriously. "Well I feel pretty lucky… To know the Cerulean City gym leader, my best friend."

She glanced me out of the corner of her eye with a funny look on her face. "Gimme a break, now I feel like a heel…" She mumbled and I thought she looked kinda embarrassed.

I just laughed. "Don't, because you were really great back there too."

"What, with the battle?" She asked looking over at me.

"Well yeah that too, but I really meant how you knew how to make that little girl feel better."

"Oh…" Was all Misty said before she got quiet. "Um yeah...it did feel sort of strange to me too… I mean and then she even called me 'ma'am' of all things. I guess I feel old to be honest."

I smirked over at her before poking the side of her face. "You're not going to get all wrinkled are you?"

I guess I hadn't quite figured out just how far to push her, because the next thing I knew I was spitting out water after being shoved in the pool. The timing was pretty perfect to embarrass me, because right then was when Tracey walked in. He looked confused about why I was swimming alone with my hat and shoes on, but after a second he just smiled and tried to hold back his laugh. Paddling over to the side I pulled myself out and glared at Misty.

She just smiled back before tossing a towel over my head. Wrapping it around my shoulders and wringing out my hat I turned to look at Tracey. "So what's up?"

He coughed into his hand, and I knew he was still trying hard not to laugh. "Well…" He finally choked out. "I'm not really sure, but the professor said he has something he wants to show us. He said it's good news."

"Hmm good news about what though?" Misty thought outloud.

Tracey shrugged. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

"Oh Tracey, like there you are!" We heard Daisy say as she suddenly walked in with a clipboard and pencil in her hands. "You still haven't told me, like black and gold, white or cream, or even pink maybe? Yeah I actually like pink!" She grinned over at him before writing something down. "Yeah like pink it is. You'll look so adorable in a pink tux, baby."

"P-Pink…?" Tracey choked out, and now it was all I could do not to laugh.

But I kinda stopped pretty quickly when Misty stepped close enough to look ever Daisy's shoulder. She had a pretty evil look on her face… "I didn't know there was such a thing as a pink tux, Daisy…"

"Wow like totally, Mist! Oh wait, do you think you might like one for your little Ashy!?"

Misty smirked over at me, and suddenly I wished I'd never brought up wrinkles at all… "Maybe Daisy, I'll let you know…"

Frowning I shook my head before grabbing Tracey and Misty and dragging them behind me. "Uh sorry Daisy, but we all gotta go, the Professor needs us right away!" I shouted behind us. From the looks of it, I think Tracey was just as happy to get away, or at least how fast he was driving might have made it seem that way…

Frowning over at Misty in the backseat I eyed her suspiciously. "You didn't really mean that, right?"

Misty winked at me. "Oh that just depends how well behaviored you are between now and then…"

I sunk back in my seat. "Somehow I got a bad feeling about this…"

I always knew it was, but I kinda thought it was even more important to stay on Misty's good side now… I sighed and crossed my arms as I stared out the window at all the trees going past. I figured there was still lot I didn't understand about girls…

The drive was mostly long and boring, but after a while and me almost falling asleep on Pikachu Tracey pulled up in front of Professor Oak's lab. "Well guys, it looks like we're here." He said with a grin as he looked over his shoulder at Misty and me in the back seat. With a yawn and a stretch I stepped out. "Ya know Trace," I mumbled almost to myself. "I didn't realize how much faster Charizard made that trip to Cerulean."

Tracey laughed. "Yeah I guess so, but honestly I've driven it so many times I'm pretty used to it by now anyway."

Misty rolled her eyes before smirking over at me. Which kinda made me wonder what I'd done now…?

"That would be because Tracey doesn't mind going the distance to see Daisy, Ash."

I frowned a little. "Hey I've went that far lots of times to see you, but I'd just rather go on Charizard is all I'm saying."

Misty sighed. "You would… Anything if you didn't have to be patient."

I crossed my arms and smiled a little. "Maybe I just didn't want to wait around because I was in a hurry to see you?"

Misty shook her head before laughing a little at me. "That was _almost_ a nice save, Mr. Pokemon Master." Then snatching my hat she put it on and started up the Professor's steps.

"H-Hey wait a second!" I shouted behind her.

"I thought you didn't like waiting?" She said without looking back.

I frowned, feeling a little confused before I looked over at Tracey. He smiled at me before shrugging. "Well Ash, it seems like we both might just end up in the pink after all, huh?"

I scratched at the side of my face. "I sure hope not…" Then slapping my back playfully he laughed. "Oh I don't know, I guess it could be worse, right?"

I thought I got what he meant. Things could have not worked out at all, she could have liked Rudy, or thought I was too ugly or something. I huffed out a sigh as I just stuck my hands in my pockets and followed her up. I guess if you looked at it that way, not even pink was so bad… I frowned. Of at least I was hoping I could convince myself of that…

By the time me and Tracey got inside Misty had already disappeared down the hall and into the main lab room. When I stepped in she tossed me back my hat before she walked over beside Professor Oak.

"So what's the news Professor?"

He smiled up from studying a piece of paper. "Ah so glad you three could make it, Brock should be here any time now too. I have quite the happy news to share with all of you!"

Misty smiled. "Well as long as it's good news I'm all for it."

"The best kind of news I can assure you, Misty." He said as he walked over to a computer screen and flicked it on.

"I hope I'm not late for the party, guys?" We heard Brock suddenly say from the doorway.

Tracey smiled. "Nope, it looks like you're right on time. So what is it Proffesor, a new breakthrough in your research?"

"Even better than that, Tracey!" He said as he reached to adjust a knob and waved his hand for us to come over. "I've been monitoring the ambient background frequencies near the point of the seafoam islands."

"Where we found the last fragment?" Misty asked slowly as her forehead bunched in worry. It almost looked like she forgot whatever the Professor was going to say was _good_ news.

"That's right, Misty. And as it turns out everything has been normal for the last several weeks since then, until recently anyway. Just yesterday in fact, I detected a very interesting frequency." He flipped a switch and played us a sound that seemed pretty familiar.

"Levieil's mating call…" Misty said slowly as her eyes narrowed.

Professor Oak smiled wider. "That's precisely right, though this one isn't from your Levieil."

"What do you mean?" She asked eagerly.

"Well the pattern is very similar that's for sure, but it is still distinctly different. After analyzing it further I believe I know just who it's from. None other than the youngster! Though he must not be so young anymore I suppose."

I frowned trying to figure it all out. "But the baby is only a few weeks old, right?"

Professor Oak nodded. "Yes Ash that's true, but we still don't know anything about the Levieil's life cycle. Apparently their young mature very quickly, because it's already began calling for a mate of it's own. Which is good really, it will be a nice help in bring the species from such endangerment."

"Wait," Tracey asked speaking up. "Are you saying there are more than just the three Levieil?"

He smiled. "That's part of the good new! I've managed to detect other similar frequencies in various parts of the world's oceans. Now that I knew what to look for it was simple really. It would seem that our two were not the only of their kind after all. Though the remaining Levieil are still very limited, to be sure. But I have hope that in time they be able to make a comeback as a flourishing species."

"But…" Misty whispered slowly before speaking up a little louder. "But what about the compatibility? Just another Levieil won't do, right?"

The professor nodded. "Yes of course you're right, and I can't be exactly certain how things will play out in the future for them all but…" Then he looked between the four of us and smiled wider. "But I have detected a frequency responding to our young Levieil. Though she appears to be located several regions away, but I imagine the distance won't be much of an issue. According to the newest readings I've taken just this morning our Levieil is already on his way to meet her!"

I saw Misty close her eyes, and for just a second I thought I saw her shoulders kinda trembling. Almost like she was crying, but I didn't hear her make any noise. Instead she just opened her eyes suddenly and smiled. "I'm so glad… I was so worried about him." Then she smiled a little wider. "After all, he's almost like a nephew to me."

Brock crossed his arms and grinned. "Well it looks like the little guy had it made with love from the beginning." Then he laughed. "I might just be a little jealous."

I guess I thought it was ironic that we'd just been talking about the distances some people go to see the people they care about. I was happy for the Levieil too, but I kinda thought it had just taught me something…

"Well," I started to say slowly. "I don't think he'll mind no matter how far he has to go…" I felt a little awkward suddenly, almost like it was a stupid thing to say, like everyone already knew that.

But just then Misty spoke up, and I thought her voice was just soft enough to maybe have figured out that I was really talking about me. "Yeah, I think you're right Ash…"

And then she smiled at me and thought everything was going to be worth it. Maybe even pink. Maybe…

I guess I wanted to say something else, but before I could my stomach growled loudly. Nobody said anything at first, then they all just started laughing. I rubbed at the back of my neck as my face got a little warm. "Um I guess it's time for lunch, right guys?"

Misty sighed before she started pushing me toward the door. "Yeah well, looks like I better take care of this before he eats one of his pokemon."

"Hey I won't!" I grumbled pretending to be mad.

She just smiled. "With a stomach like yours, we shouldn't take any chances."

I kinda hated that my stomach had gotten in the way back there, but I couldn't deny that I really was pretty hungry. Pallet was so small we still didn't really have any place to eat out like Cerulean City did, but I figured Mr. Mime could whip us up something quicker anyway. Except when Misty and me had showed up mom had gotten all carried away again or something. She said it was too nice a day to just eat inside, so she was set on us having a picnic. Except she was taking forever to get everything packed up.

"I'm so hungry, Pikachu…" I mumbled as I held my empty stomach.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said with a nod, and it kinda seemed like he at least felt sorry for me.

Poking my head around the corner into the kitchen I eyed the pieces of cake mom was wrapping up. I really wished I could just eat one now… And I didn't really see why it mattered if I ate it here or outside under some tree. So when mom turned around to walk back to the sink I crept forward. Narrowing my eyes I looked both ways to make sure nobody was looking then I reached down to swipe one of the pieces. But before I could even touch it somebody slapped my hand, hard.

"OWW!" I shouted as I waved my stinging hand back and forth. Opening my eyes I saw Misty standing across from me with her arms folded and a big frown on her face. It basicly told me I was in trouble again…

"How did you put up with him as a little boy anyway, Delia?" She asked my mom without taking her eyes off of me.

I heard mom laugh. "Oh he always was quite the handful, sweetie!"

I frowned. "I was just gonna take a little peice Misty, I am starving after all, ya know?"

She shook her head. "Yeah I know all about it, but it's funny Pikachu never complains, now does he?" She reached to scratch him behind the ears with a smile. "He always waits patiently to be fed."

I felt an annoyed pout pull my face in both directions. "Now she likes you more than me…?" I grumbled.

"Cha!" Was all Pikachu said, and I think he was too busy getting scratched to even hear me.

"Okay, we're all ready!" Mom suddenly said. "Come on Mimie!" Following them outside I had to wait even more as mom when into the backyard and unlocked our shed. After a few minutes she came back with the two seat bike she usually rode to the store with Mr. Mime on. Putting the packed up food in the basket on the front, she slid into the first seat, and Mr. mime got in between her and the handlebars. Now mon waved toward the empty seat in the back. "Here you go Misty, dear Mimie doesn't mind letting you have his seat today.

"Well thank you very much Mimie." Misty said with a smile as she went to sit down. The only was...well I was still just standing there…

"Um what about me…?" I asked slowly.

Mom smiled. "Oh I'm sorry dear, it doesn't look like there's any room for you now."

I frowned a little depressed now. "You guys just want me to walk behind you the whole way…?"

Mom rubbed her chin a little before she smiled. "You know honey, your old bike is still in the shed. It's probably a little small, but it might do in a pinch.

A little small wasn't really the best way to put it, because my knees were almost bunched up to my shoulders the whole way. I guess being away had meant I never really got a new bike. Though right about now, with Misty and a group of little kids we were passing laughing at me, well I kinda didn't like bikes so much period.

By the time we made it to the park my legs were cramping almost as bad as my empty stomach… But I just thought all the abuse I'd taken gave me even more reason to help myself to as much cake as I wanted. So three sandwiches, and four pieces of cake later I leaned back on the picnic blanket and moaned.

"Satisfied?" Misty asked staring down at me with a smirk.

"A little too much maybe…" Was all I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Big surprise."

"Well I only overeat when I go so long without anything, if you'd just let me have a piece of cake at home then…"

"Then you would have eaten five pieces instead of four. Don't try to convince me of anything different, I know you too well by now, Ash."

I frowned a little as I decided to focus on the clouds above us instead of arguing back. I really didn't want to end up in a pink suit no matter what Tracey said.

After a few minutes of just staring up I almost could have gone to sleep. In the background I could hear mom and Mr. Mime laughing as they picked flowers, and Pikachu, Togekiss, and Psyduck chasing each other in the grass. But right before I closed my eyes I noticed something and sleepily pointed up.

"It looks like a Weepinbell, doesn't it Mist...?" I asked meaning a cloud.

"What?" She mumbled before she looked up and narrowed her eyes as if trying to see it.

"Yeah, right there." I said again.

She smirked down at me playfully. "Ash, that looks nothing like a weepinbell, if anything it's a rhydon."

I frowned a little before just mumbling to myself. "Weepinbell…"

She rolled her eyes again before she let it go and got quiet again. This time I really did think I would get to go to sleep, but right before I did she spoke up again.

"Ash…" She said softly, in a more serious tone.

Opening one eye I looked over at her. "Yeah Mist….?

"The Levieil...it's pretty amazing, right…?"

"What about it?" I asked as I slowly sat up and leaned against a tree.

She pulled her knees up close and rested her chin on them. "I mean how life keeps moving on for everyone… I guess I'm wondering how Leveil must feel now that her baby is grown up?"

I blinked back the last bit of sleepiness as I started out at Mr. Mime putting flowers in mom's hair and her smiling. For a few seconds I didn't really know what to say, I mean I didn't really understand it all either. How it must feel, I mean. But I still remembered that funny look on mom's face when I told her Misty and me were going to get married. So I guess I spoke up before I even thought about what to say.

"Kinda sad, but still kinda happy too I think."

Misty looked over at me and seemed a little shocked at first, but then she smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right…"

Then it all sort of came together inside my head. Almost like all at once the pieces made sense. "That's how you felt about Tracey and Daisy getting married too, right? I mean you're happy, but there's something sad about it too."

She nodded and buried her head in her arms until all you could see was her eyes. She didn't say anything for a while and I'd almost thought we were done talking about it. But then she lifted her head and looked over at me. "Was…" She stopped and swallowed hard before starting to say something again. "Was that the way it was for you each time you had to leave?"

I just blinked at her for a few seconds not really sure what to say. But then I felt my shoulders slump and I looked down at the colors in the blanket.

"Sometimes…" I finally said. I pulled my hat a little lower. "Sometimes it was just sad…" I glanced over at her and I got a funny feeling of my own. Almost like she was trying to ask if I missed her back then.

I smiled a little weakly. "But it was fun to think about all the new pokemon I'd get to see but... " I looked to the side. "But it wasn't the same, ya know?"

But looking back at here she didn't say anything, she just kept waiting for me to go one. So scratching the top of my nose a little I tried to figure out how to put. "I guess what I mean is… I still wonder about everything that's out there. Like all the places filled with new pokemon nobody has ever seen before." I smiled as I jabbed a thumb toward my chest.

"I still really want to see them, ya know?"

"Yeah I figured that…" Misty mumbled slowly, and even though she was trying to smile I could see she looked more sad than anything. But this time I knew why, so reaching to take both her hands in mine I smiled.

"But it's a little different now, Misty." I grinned wider. "Because I want you to see them all with me."

For a second or two she didn't say anything at all, she didn't even smile. It was kind of making me wonder if I'd said something wrong. "Um Misty...are you alright?" I asked slowly.

She looked down and I thought I saw her shoulders shaking a little again. "Are you crying?" I asked finally.

Opening her eyes and looking up at me she frowned. "Maybe. And if I am?" She added almost sounding mad at me.

I smiled a little softer. "Well then I want you to stop. I know you must feel mostly like the Levieil, but I'd rather you just be happy instead. Okay?"

She smirked a little before she sniffed back a few tears. "Fair enough… But you're going to have to give me a little time to get used to you always being underfoot again, okay?"

I rubbed the back of my head with a smile. "Alright sure, whatever you say, Mist."

"Good…" She said quietly before she leaned forward and hugged my neck. It was so tight I kinda thought she might have been trying to hold on to me, to keep me from ever leaving without her again…

I smiled as I hugged her back. I wanted to say that I really wasn't going anywhere, but I figured she'd just have to see for herself. Looking up over her shoulder I saw another cloud and this time I knew for sure what it was.

"Look, an oddish." I said pointing above us. She pulled back and looked up before turning back to me with a grin. "You're getting crossed eyed, Ash Ketchum." Then she reached to pinch the side of my face playfully.

"But I guess it'll match all my wrinkles…"

I grinned. "Yeah I guess so."

She frowned and pulled back completely. "You do know you didn't have to agree with me, right?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh well…"

Rolling her eyes she hopped her feet and started to walk away before throwing a playfully annoyed look back at me.

I guess I felt a little confused, but right then Pikachu walked up and hopped onto my shoulder. Looking up at him I smirked a little. "Hey buddy, how come you understand Misty better than I do?"

"Pi pika pi…" Was all he said with a sigh before he hopped back down and raced off to where Misty had walked off too. Rubbing up against her ankles, she reached to pick him up and scratch behind his ears again.

"Cha!"

I frowned a little jealous of all the attention he was getting. Standing I brushed the cake crumbs of of me before I jogged toward them. "Come on Misty, what did I say?"

Misty just frowned in my direction before ignoring me and looking down at Pikachu. "What do you think Pikachu, should we put up with him?"

Pikachu seemed to be thinking for a second.

"Hey come on guys...!" I said suddenly feeling left out.

"Pikachu!" He finally said before he hopped into my arms. Misty sighed before she looked up to smile at me.

"Fine...but only if we have to."

I smiled a little relieved, and then she laughed. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't whip you into shape. Maybe say, a few laps to burn off those couple extra cake slices?"

I rubbed at the back of my neck. "That's funny, Mist."

She smirked. "Really, think so huh?"

But from the look on her face I got the feeling I shouldn't argue anymore… In fact I really got that bad feeling all over again, like maybe I was going to end up _in the pink_ just like Tracey said. So jogging in place a little I grinned.

"But see, I already am in great shape."

Then giving Pikachu a funny look they both nodded before he started to charge up until his fur was fuzzing with static.

"Hey wait-oww! Okay I'm running! I'm running!" Was all I shouted behind me. I kinda got the feeling that I really was in trouble.

Because there was no way I was ever getting rid of Misty now…

FIN

 **Well there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed reading, and thank you for the reviews! I feel like this story could be followed up on, like there's still a lot of character development to be had. So please let me know if you'd like to see more soon. Stay awesome you guys!**


End file.
